


Don't Mess with ME thank you~!

by The AUTHOR Who tries to finish things (Silent_Observer_of_time)



Series: What's in a Reality? [15]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Acting, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dusttale, Alternate Universe - Errortale, Alternate Universe - Swapfell, Bad Ending, Behind the Scenes, Big Brother Papyrus, Boredom, Broken Bones, Brotherhood, Chara Being Chara, Chara Has Issues, Chara Is Dead, Chara Possessing Frisk, Cinnamon Roll Papyrus, Cliffhangers, Comedy of Errors, Confessions, Depressed Sans, Despair, Dream!Sans - Freeform, Dusttale Papyrus - Freeform, Episode Tag, Errortale Sans - Freeform, Experimentation, Family Dynamics, Family Secrets, Fate Worse Than Death, Fear Play, Flowey Is A Dick, Friendship, Frisk Needs A Hug, Games, Gaster Papyrus, Gen, Genderfluid Frisk, Genocide, Genocide Frisk, Genocide Papyrus, Genocide Sans, Ghosts, Gore, Government Experimentation, Horrortale Papyrus, Idealism, Implied/Referenced Incest, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Inktale Sans, Invasion, Isolation, Kidnapping, Killing, Mafiatale Papyrus - Freeform, Memory Related, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mercy Killing, Mind Games, Minor Character Death, Minor Papyrus/Sans, Multiverse, Mystery, Oblivious, Outertale Papyrus - Freeform, Papyrus Has Issues, Papyrus Knows More Than He Lets On, Papyrus Needs A Hug, Papyrus Remembers Resets, Papyrus-centric, Phone Calls & Telephones, Poor Frisk, Poor Sans, Possession, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Power Imbalance, Protective Papyrus, Puns & Word Play, References to Undertale Genocide Route, Sans Being Sans, Sans Boss Battle, Sans Has Issues, Sans Needs A Hug, Sans Remembers Resets, Sans Swearing, Sans is tired of this shit, Scientist W. D. Gaster, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Shooting Guns, Sibling Bonding, Storyshift Chara - Freeform, Storyshift Papyrus - Freeform, Suicide, Swapfell Chillby, Swapfell Papyrus - Freeform, Swapfell Sans, Teamwork, To Be Continued, Torture, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, Undertale Reset Issues, flowey possession, killer sans, reapertale chara, reapertale papyrus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2018-10-24 14:48:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 35,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10743876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Observer_of_time/pseuds/The%20AUTHOR%20Who%20tries%20to%20finish%20things
Summary: If you've met Underfell!Papyrus or Underswap!Papyrus, you know well enough not to harm their brother.*More so Undertale!Papyrus.[Too bad Papyrus can't handle the strain.]_____________________________________________________*P.S. Yes! One more battle to go... And no one has yet to give me a new title for this.[Implied romance/rape thing coz I suck at that genre but I'll place the warning in the safe side. This story's more about friendship, humor and gore-]\ ° - ° / Uhh... Read Summary and notes to get the gist of each chapter! Tags contain spoilers and skipping won't do anything except for Chapter 8-10.





	1. Invasion

**Author's Note:**

> You don't just do that to a Papyrus who remembers the RESETS and the Alternate Timelines. (Also, friends with the other alternate versions of himself)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Papyrus has his world invaded by another Underfell!Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertale Universe is often plagued with weirdness and chaos.
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter: Papyrus lies... A lot, even if the individual is him but older. (Underswap)

“…” Papyrus groaned, shaking from the recent battle. Oh. He got knocked out unconscious but- Eyes widened, he pushed himself up. “SANS?! WHERE ARE YOU?!”

…

“I..." Papyrus trembled in fear or was this anger? The skeleton picks his phone, calling to make sure the ONE who did this wasn’t who he think HE is. He trudged around, finding his bearings. Everything torn apart; monster dust was mixed with snow. Wait. Papyrus tightened his fist, seeing a burnt down tree with a ketchup bottle beside it. Grillby protected Sans until the very end while he pretended to be a rock. Papyrus wants to hurt himself so badly, but now’s not the time.

BEEP

BEEP

 **“Hello, Classic.”** Underfell!Papyrus asked, the sound of stirring from the area. Papyrus looks at the ruins once known as Snowdin, picking up his torn scarf on the ground. **“Can’t you see I’m busy making lasagna? You are ruining my concentration.”**

“WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!” Papyrus is scavenging for healing ITEMs, just to be in the safe side. He doesn’t have much energy when it comes to using his abilities. Underfell!Papyrus paused, slowly answering. **“Wow there! And I thought I had to tone down on the language. I’m in Snowdin.”**

 **“boss who are you talking with?”** Papyrus could hear Underfell!Sans ask which caused the dark skeleton to nearly slip the phone, holding it away from the small skeleton no doubt. **“Shut the fuck up, leave me alone and go to Chillby like you always do asshole!”**

“HARSH.” Papyrus comments, looking at the equipment in the shop. He tossed it, inapplicable for a monster. The skeleton grimaced at the scent of LOVE in the air, permeating into Waterfall as well. Just when the Kid left with a Pacifist ending, another killer comes over and murders everyone. Papyrus sighs, fortunate Flowey isn’t alive today. He wouldn’t want the flower finding out about his masks switching.

 **“Ok. He’s gone. Continue?”** Underfell!Papyrus started, already done cooking? Papyrus shook his head, exasperate and yet relieved. “I THOUGHT YOU WERE THE ONE WHO INVADED MY WORLD BECAUSE I’M SURE YOU AND AN ARMY OF MONSTERS CAME BY SURPRISE, ELIMINATING THE INNOCENT LOCALS OF SNOWDIN AND TAKING MY BROTHER. TAKING MY BROTHER FELL, NOT DUSTING HIM.”

 **“At least you know damn well I did damn nothing… yet and I’m not that masochistic to take another lazy ass in the household. Oh and not dumb enough to leave you alive. What sort of killer leaves you alive? Must be a plot hole or something.”** Underfell!Papyrus was even being humorous with his situation or is he breaking the forth wall? Papyrus didn’t care, stepping on the dust of monsters. Underfell!Papyrus dawdled, amused and ‘sympathetic’ to his cause. **“You need help killing ME?”**

“YOU ARE CRAZY.” Papyrus raised a nonexistent eyebrow, visiting Undyne’s house to see the female gone. He enters it, looking for the knives. Underfell!Papyrus laughs. Papyrus has a feeling the skeleton’s on the couch, lying on it with a phone like a teenager. **“You’re somewhat right. I always wanted to know how killing ME feels. I mean just look at me, I look like a douchebag that eats a bag of nails first thing in the morning or maybe someone sharted at my face once in a while so I’m always pissed.”**

“NO. YOU’LL GO EASY ON YOURSELF. I HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO KILL YOU AND URGH. CONTACT G FOR ME. I HEAR REPAIR’S WITH HIM. I MIGHT NEED A RESET BEFORE SANS FINDS OUT.” Papyrus wore the utility belt hosted with sharp objects and concoctions made beforehand. Undyne isn’t the sort who goes through her things, never knowing Papyrus kept some things inside her house. Underfell!Papyrus hums, rummaging his room for the other phone. **“Are you going to kill just ME or are you going to kill everyone who’s not in your realm.”**

“BOTH. THEY DON’T BELONG IN THIS TIMELINE.” Papyrus walks out of the house, whistling as his scarf went from left to right. He entered the echo garden, the sound of fear echoing amongst the flower. Underfell!Papyrus comments, **“What if Sans witnessed one of your FIGHTS? What then Classic? Will you… Kill him to protect your persona?”**

“HOW DEGRADING OF YOU FELL. I WILL MAKE SURE SANS _NEVER_ FINDS OUT ABOUT ME, JUST LIKE THE PREVIOUS DEFECTED TIMELINES.” Papyrus EXITs Waterfall, entering Hotland. The skeleton paused, staring at the guards at the entrance. Papyrus pulls out three knives. Good thing he played darts with Mafiatale!Papyrus. Papyrus’ eyes glowed ORANGE and Yellow, aiming for the SOUL as he threw. **“You remind me of that glitchy Sans.”**

“YOU’D DO THE SAME IF AN ILLEGAL POPULACE ENTERED YOUR TERRITORIAL ZONE, WHETHER HUMAN OR MONSTER.” Papyrus hugs the phone with his neck and collarbone, climbing up a building to enter the lab undetected. He has to deactivate the camera system-No. Better, Papyrus stood on top of the building. ‘HE’S GOING TO PLACE HIS HACKER SELF’S GIFT FOR HIM – A BUG!’

 **“I don’t understand why so many of us Papyrus have a high regard against killing. Is this actually a way of hierarchy where the strongest is most hesitant in FIGHTING?”** Underfell!Papyrus was brooding about LIFE again. Papyrus goes over the soldiers, picking up the weapons for further use. Papyrus walks on the bridge, throwing a fork and stabbing the camera from far away. He has far-sightedness, having excellent vision on far objects. He won’t admit to Sans about this, preferring to say he’s shortsighted than farsighted. Good thing Sans isn’t a doctor, his brother was of a scientist.

*DING!

“LET’S TALK PAL.” Papyrus smiled. Using blue magic on the next set, killing nine royal guards instantly with a bone stab from the ground. The last one survived but Papyrus stabbed him in all four limbs. _STATs didn’t matter if you know how to LOVE the SOUL._ Papyrus stared at the bleeding and dusting monster, gasping and pleading for his life. _He should’ve thought twice in joining the invasion._

“WHERE’S SANS, THE SMALL SKELETON WITH A BLUE JACKET?” Papyrus stepped on the right hand region, slowly pushing down when the monster refuses to give. Hearing the scream of the monster, Papyrus knows he has three-no he shouldn’t forget the stomach region to finish the interrogation. **“Fuck. Stop being a badass and hang up. You can’t do a genocide and not let me join in.”**

“FELL. ONE DOES NOT SIMPLY ASK ANOTHER PAPYRUS TO HELP HIM IN A GENOCIDE, THAT’S AGAINST LOGIC.” Papyrus steps on the other hand and quickly stomps it to the ground. Since the Capital is filled with screams from its original occupants, another voice won’t be any different. **“It’s unfair.”**

“LIFE’S UNFAIR.” Papyrus smiles happily when the monster finally answered his question. In the Royal Castle, in the throne’s room as a sex slave? Papyrus’ smile twitched, leaving the monster alone but the monster didn't think the removal of the blue attack would cause him to fall down on the ground. Papyrus kept his promise. Not him. It was the monster's fault for impaling himself. “HOW SHALL I KILL YOU?”

 **“A slow, humiliating death. Make sure I never come back. Stretch already did the quick death and another invasion occurred after five or six timelines?”** Underfell!Papyrus yawns. Papyrus feels like the skeleton has been thinking of an appropriate way to die. Go figure. Papyrus goes in the vents, the scorching heat somewhat emanating on the metal. Papyrus looks down, sees several foreign scientists and slams them down on the ground. Without wasting any time, Papyrus falls down and summons out bone attacks to silence the surprised crew. While in mid-air for one second, Papyrus threw a scissor at a specific wire he recalled Sans stating with Alphys. _Next stop Super computer._

“DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE INTUITION. JUST ASKING IN CASE THIS VERSION OF YOU NOTICED ME.” Papyrus switched his phone arm, using his left hand to pull out a USB. _Here come the bug~!_

 **“Maybe? Not sure. Let’s say yes but if I’m fucking, no because I’d be too busy fucking.”** Underfell!Papyrus whined when he hears the symphony of blood spurts and dust explosions. Papyrus was painting the area red and throwing out confetti. **“Repair says you don’t have to kill everyone for a RESET.”**

“NAH. I’M KILLING ALL OF THEM.” Papyrus stretches his arms. _This was too easy._ Underfell!Papyrus laughs darkly, **“And they said you’re nicer than me.”**

“I AM NICE, BUT GASTER WILL EXPLAIN WHY I’M LIKE THIS.” Papyrus shakes his head hopelessly, his LoVe still retaining its perfect 1 number yet the rest of his STATS increased. Papyrus hopes this glitch fix itself soon or someone would get hurt. _He was joking._ Papyrus summons out his Gaster blasters, several of them grew and had tails. Papyrus wonders what the tails can do. **“If you lose to me?”**

“NYEH HEHEHEHEH!” Papyrus laughs, covering his mouth as he walked out of MTT Hotel. The best part here was, he wasn’t covered in any filthy blood or dust. It was only his boots and its remedy is easy. “ME? DO I REALLY HAVE TO TELL YOU THE ANSWER TO THAT?”

“…” Underfell!Papyrus didn’t respond. Papyrus went close to a guard from behind, his arm hugging the neck as he stabbed the monster from the side. Entering the weak spot of the armor, he thrusts the dagger deeper and twists it while keeping firm in his hold (together with his phone by his neck). Letting go before the dust gets to him, Papyrus removes his gloves with another under glove just underneath, three layers to be in the safe side. “GUESS WHAT FELL.”

“THOSE SINNERS HERE?” Papyrus opens the door, decorating the room with bones before entering. So many poor monsters, not knowing what hit them. Papyrus couldn’t help but feel disgusted in what he’s doing. He was making a mess. It was terrible. A mess that can never be cleaned unless a RESET happens. Papyrus looks around with golden orange eye lights. His right eye glowing orange to make sure everyone is dead. _Who knows? Maybe he killed a resident too._

“THEY ALL DESERVE…” Papyrus finishes as he entered the bridge sight before entering the Judgement room. The room was silent. That ‘King’ must know something’s wrong or he’s an idiot-! Oh how un-Papyrus of him. Papyrus grins, his smile a bit teasing at the scampering monster. He kicked the cat down, _the last one outside the throne room_ , fifty feet from the ground. To be in the safe side, Papyrus will create a lovely bed of bones below. “…THIS KIND OF PUNISHMENT~!”

 **"BRB. Sans is coming back."** Underfell!Papyrus comments, hanging up on him. Papyrus pockets his phone, near the end of his journey. _Where did Papyrus' Gaster blasters go?_

“NYEH HEH. NEXT STOP. THE CASTLE~!” Papyrus taunted to no one in particular, opening the Judgement hall for the final countdown. _Hundred._ The soldiers screamed when Papyrus surprised attacked them, nothing can hide their SOULs with his sight. _Fifty_. Papyrus can hear reinforcements coming. _Fourty._ He comes forward first to make sure this Underfell!Papyrus knows the hell he’s given himself. _Thirty._ Papyrus avoids the dust as a monster rushed in front of him. _Twenty-three._ Papyrus can sense Sans’ SOUL was tired. _Nineteen._ Good, this meant Papyrus won’t have to worry about Sans fighting him. _Ten._ Why is everyone running away? _Five._ It was THEIR fault for entering his realm. _Three._ Papyrus smiles at the Underfell!Papyrus-No a different version of him and his surprised brother-turned-lackey. _Two._ Why is this Fell showing fear?

* * *

 

“WHAT’S WRONG?” The skeleton at the front entrance asked innocently, untainted from the massacre behind him. Underfell!Sans knew something was wrong, but all networks were going smoothly- A hack? Underfell!Sans held onto his brother, telling Underfell!Papyrus to be careful.

[FIGHT] **[ACT]** [ITEM] [MERCY]

“IT’S AS IF YOU’VE SEEN A GHOST.” This world’s Papyrus felt off. More like, the skeleton was acting innocently at the wrong time. They can clearly see the murder, having their adviser killed in front of their eyes. A bead of sweat fell down his skull, Underfell!Papyrus couldn’t believe this. It seems this world wasn't so fluffy after all and they thought Undertale!Sans was a problem.

 **[CHECK]** [FLIRT] [REASON] [TAUNT]

“NO WORRIES. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS” Papyrus bows slightly, his Gaster blasters emerged from the floor. Glowing blue the blasters treated the tiles like water. _Who said Papyrus did all of the dirty deed?_ Papyrus looks at the two, his right eye light glowed orange. 

 “WILL PERSONALLY **S E N D  Y O U  T O  H E L L  . . .** ”

 

~~***Forgettable.** ~~

***This skeleton wishes to have a GREAT time with you.**

 

 **[FIGHT]**  [ACT]  [ ~~ITEM~~ ] [ ~~MERCY~~ ]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [RESET] [CONTINUE]
> 
> G!Papyrus: ...  
> ErT!Papyrus: Well...  
> G!Papyrus: Gore.  
> ErT!Papyrus: Yes.  
> UT!Papyrus: JUST DO IT ALREADY.  
> G!Papyrus: Yeah...  
> ErT!Papyrus: Let's hope this d-doesn't happen again.  
> UT!Papyrus: YOU SHOULD HEAD BACK ASAP AFTER THIS. AGREED?  
> ErT!Papyrus: Yes leader.  
> G!Papyrus: Let this be a warning for others.  
> UT!Papyrus: TOO BAD THEY DON'T REMEMBER.  
> ErT!Papyrus: Because you d-don't wa-want them to.  
> G!Papyrus: Burn.  
> UT!Papyrus: OH MY GOD! RESET ALREADY!
> 
>  **[RESET]** [CONTINUE]


	2. Kidnap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Papyrus has his brother taken from him by Another Underswap!Papyrus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Papyrus is tired of this ****
> 
>  
> 
> Next chapter: Papyrus is still afraid of ghosts... Even if they don't exist. (Dusttale)

“…” Papyrus turned silent, staring at the room. More specifically his brother's room. Something was wrong. That's all Papyrus knew when his brother didn't return last night or this morning. Oh. Don't get him wrong, Papyrus sleeps but only an hour or so. The rest of the hours are spent thinking about his life, Papyrus covered his face.

"WHERE DID SANS GO THIS TIME?"

“..." Papyrus shows his face, sighing. Walking out of the room, he went out to ask around with a concerned face. He refuse to be pessimistic, Sans can't be gone right? Sans wasn't in Grillby's nor was he in MTT or his station. He simply disappeared but that wasn't possible! The Human isn't here yet and Sans was acting fine the other day. Papyrus made sure of it, not wanting the skeleton to suicide ~~since it's more likely he'll be the one to die first from his suicidal acts~~. Papyrus face palmed, knowing one other action that would lead to this. The skeleton picks his phone, calling to make sure Sans had done this voluntarily. **The multiverse.** The freaking dimension that likes to mess around with him. Sans loves it so he can't complained. Papyrus wished he could go back to his cutting, but now’s not the time. He has to know if he's brother's safe. *SIGH.

BEEP

BEEP

 **“wassup bro.”** Underswap!Papyrus asked, he sounds groggy so he must be on the couch. Again. Papyrus enters the hidden room behind his house, inspecting the items.  **“did-ya cut yourself too much again and need help healing?”**

“NO. I WISH THAT WAS THE CASE. I HAVE A FAVOR TO ASK OF YOU. IT'S ABOUT SANS.” Papyrus creates a bone chair, sitting down to open the PC Sans placed here. Reading reports were boring and confusing, but that didn't mean Papyrus doesn't have a clue on reading it. It was even in the early morning, he hates Science! Papyrus checks the logs and disturbances within the timeline. Yup. Definitely the multiverse. "CAN YOU GO TO THE YOU-KNOW-WHAT AND CHECK THE E-MAIL I SENT YOU. I NEED TO KNOW THE COORDINATES ON WHERE SANS IS AND UNDERSTAND WHETHER THIS IS CONSENTED OR FORCED."

" **that's the second this month.** **sure bud.** " Underswap!Papyrus complied but Papyrus can hear Underswap!Sans asked. **“Who's that Papy? Is that Classic?! Can I talk to him?** **”**

 **“not now bro. classic needs to find his scarf from the annoying dog before sans finds out. you done with your tacos yet?”**  Hearing Underswap brothers talk made Papyrus' stomach growl. Papyrus looks down, surprised. I had a stomach? It was more of energy reserve and it's low... Again. What a horrid sense of deja vu? Underswap!Sans must've understood the difficulties of having their things stolen, accepting the lie. **“Just come back when you're done okay? And you better not head out and visit Muffet first!”**

“SO MUCH LIKE SANS.” Papyrus comments, knowing his brother tends to go to Grillby's before eating his food. Papyrus knows the drill. If his spaghetti sucks so badly, Sans warps it somewhere or hides it. That's when he knows it's bad. Papyrus looks at the machine, recently used with the energy remnant around it. He should get something to eat soon. Nyeh! He's starved in the past, ~~but when was that?~~  Papyrus stands up, stretching before heading to the time machine and ready the teleportation. To be in the safe side, he's going to prepare it. His intuition is almost always right, honed by sadistic Flowey too. Why does this have to happen after the Human left, it was even Queen Toriel ending so Sans has to be back soon or else! Papyrus sighs, fortunately Flowey is busy having family time with Toriel. He wouldn’t want the flower finding out about the timelines.

 **“sorry for the long wait. let's see.”** Underswap!Papyrus voice out, what took him so long? Papyrus shook his head, calm and yet fearful (?). “TELL ME WHICH TIMELINE AND WHO SANS IS WITH. DOESN'T HE KNOW HE'S REALLY NEEDED HERE FOR THE QUEEN? I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO~!"

" **bad news coming your way. sans is in this timeline but i can't pinpoint his location.** ” Underswap!Papyrus turned silent after that. Papyrus knew his intuition was onto something. Wait why did Underswap!Papyrus turn silent. "STRETCH. TELL ME WHICH TIMELINE THIS IS. NOW."

 **“it's uh... it's a one of my timelines where my bro's... dead. welp. this was an awkward confession. it seems i... uh... located where comic is and he's... in my house. wow. i uh... don't know how to feel with this. don't get me wrong. i think comic's a swell guy, but not to this degree. whew. i.. classic. do you mind if me and fell come with ya?"** Underswap!Papyrus is unnerved  ~~more like disturbed~~ by what he's analyzing. Undertale!Papyrus doesn't really care. He was getting his brother and that's final. "TELL ME IF SANS IS OK."

" **...no.** " Underswap!Papyrus took awhile to respond and Papyrus flicks the switch, preparing the machine. "COORDINATES. NOW."

" **classic. calm down and think about this.** "Underswap!Papyrus is trying to be logical, but Papyrus has no time for that. "STRETCH. AS YOUR LEADER, I DEMAND YOU STATE THE COORDINATES OR I WILL BE ASKING G'S ASSISTANCE INSTEAD."

 **"orders should be banned."** Underswap!Papyrus cursed. Undertale!Papyrus rushes out to buy some cinnabuns for the journey, holding his phone for an answer. Three minutes to warm up, the time machine is a really funny thing. Underswap!Papyrus gave up, scratching his neck. " **i sent it via e-mail.** "

"GLAD WE CAME TO AN AGREEMENT." Papyrus returns and copies the code into the panel. It's great that you get to know your different versions and gain more friends, but if the multiverse has some psychos that dare to enter and kidnap your brother... That's where Papyrus crosses the line. He hates it when this happens. How many psychos are there?! What sort of fucked up world is this to have versions of him that are as sick as ducks. " **need tips to kill me?** "

“IT'S THAT BAD HUH? WELL, ONCE AGAIN, I HAVE TO BE THE ONE TO KILL YOUR OTHER VERSION YOU ALONE. THIS IS MY RESPONSIBILITY. CONTACT G AND DEI FOR ME. REPAIR’S BUSY SO DEI HAS TO HANDLE THE RESET THIS TIME.” Papyrus stops talking, bracing himself as he walked to the other side of the time machine. Papyrus doesn't know why, but he always closed his eyes upon walking through. Opening one eye, Papyrus found himself in Snowdin with a phone and a bag of cinnabuns. Underswap!Papyrus made a wretched sound, looking away at something. **"can any of them remove memories for comic's sake? urgh. why am i still seeing this?** **”**

"G CAN. TELL HIM TO BRING THE BLUE SERUM. DEI CAN, BUT SANS WILL NOTICE THERE'S A DISCREPANCY SINCE HE'S NOT THAT GOOD IN ALTERING MEMORIES YET." Papyrus walks calmly over the forest, making sure his presence won't catch attention. Underswap!Papyrus nods, already typing. " **thank goodness.** "

"HOW'S SANS?" Papyrus hid behind the trees, watching the bunny units. Wait what? Papyrus rubs his eye sockets. This is the problem with timelines. They give the weirdest substitutes to your own guys. Papyrus waits for the bunny couple to leave, by passing the security and entering the village. If you can't tell, he has enough time to know the ins and outs of the whole area of Snowdin. Papyrus is that freaking bored of his life. Good thing, Undyne and his housework keeps him busy. The knife also does that too, but Sans doesn't like knives and he'll freak out if he finds out his sweet little brother is trying to kill himself. (The other Papyruses also freaked out, but that's normal)

" **not good. nu-uh. where's ink when you need him?** " Underswap!Papyrus still sounds unsettled. Why won't he just not look at the screen and go up to eat? Underswap!Papyrus must be worried he'll get hurt again like the last time he fought some version of Underfell!Papyrus last timelines ago. Oh right. Did Papyrus forget to mention some timelines are only a week old since the Human RESETs it and changes everything? Yeah! That's the life~ NOT! Papyrus comments, "MAYBE INK IS THE ONE DOING ALL OF THIS." 

" **classic why? oh god. the seed of suspicion has been planted.** " Underswap!Papyrus covers his face with one hand. Papyrus laughs softly, rolling to the snow and avoiding the guards by camouflaging his scent. How are the guards not in their places? What is this?! CODE RED? Is the Human here or something? Papyrus raised his finger in the air and then licks said finger. 'NO. NO HUMAN YET SO WHY?'

" **what are you doing?** " Underswap!Papyrus must know where he's at. Papyrus looks around, hoping the smoker can see him. "SENSING THE HUMAN THROUGH THE AIR."

" **you can do that?** " Underswap!Papyrus sounds impressed and Papyrus lies, "NAH. I FEEL LIKE TRICKING YOU."

" **okay then.** " Underswap!Papyrus shouldn't know about him too well. Who knows what that smoker says when he's drunk. Papyrus can't bare to leave himself vulnerable to anyone. Vulnerable in the sense they can read through him. It hurts ~~yet comforting~~  and he hates it. " **do you wanna kill me in the opening or...?** "

"ASSASSIN'S CREED STYLE! HMM... THAT'S TOO GOOD FOR YOU. I'M THE GREAT PAPYRUS. I WILL ELIMINATE YOU IN THE JUDGEMENT HALL SINCE I THINK I KNOW WHAT YOUR OTHER VERSION DID." Papyrus yawns, his right eye socket ignites into an orange-yellow glow. Underswap!Papyrus asked, " **how are you gonna do that?** "

"MURDER EVERYONE. THAT'S THE USUAL PROTOCOL TO FIGHT THE JUDGE." Papyrus turns silent for a while. Underswap!Papyrus asked, " **why are hiding then?** "

"...INSTINCT." Papyrus sighs. Standing up, Papyrus looks at his phone and placed it close to him again. "OR MAYBE I SHOULD SIMPLY KILL YOU?"

" **i don't know how to feel with that.** " Underswap!Papyrus shuffles in his seat, the skeleton munches on a cinnabun as he walked nearer to his supposed house. "HOW DOES IT FEEL TO HAVE YOUR ECTO-ORGAN CUT OUT FROM YOU?"

" **classic. you're scaring me.** " Underswap!Papyrus doesn't understand his joke. Papyrus erases his deed, pushing another to blame. "SORRY ABOUT THAT STRETCH. FELL TALKED ABOUT IT AS A PUNISHMENT FOR HIS OTHER SELF AND I WAS WONDERING IF YOU KNEW ANYTHING ABOUT IT."

" **ugh. why does that edgy skeleton think of those things?** " Papyrus' grip on the phone loosened. He'll have to talk to Underfell!Papyrus about this, but later. The skeleton tilts his head, opening the back door to see it empty. Well. Not really empty since there are ropes and other strange things on the table. " **well. all i can say is that it's not a nice feeling.** **hang tight classic. g and dei are coming over so you better-** "

*CLICK!*

"HE'S JUST LIKE SANS." Papyrus coats his phone with magic, disrupting the signal. He can simply tell the skeleton that his other self cut the connection and caught him. That skeleton would believe him through and through. This must be the younger brother perks Outertale!Papyrus was talking about. Papyrus rolls his eyes, exiting the door and making sure there was no evidence of his presence. Papyrus hates being the younger brother. The position meant he's always under Sans' shadow, especially when you're in the field of Science. He wasn't good at anything that Sans wanted him to try. Sans didn't want him to get hurt and it wasn't his fault for being too nice.

"WHERE WAS I?" Papyrus can sense his brother, but his prey isn't there yet. "I WONDER WHERE HE WENT?"

"ONE HIT KO? NYEH. WHAT A FUNNY CONCEPT. DON'T THEY KNOW DECIMAL NUMBERS?" Papyrus enters the house, scanning the house immediately. Usually, his japes are harmless but he knows how to make it gruesome. Horrortale!Papyrus, Dusttale!Papyrus and Underfell!Papyrus taught him as much. Papyus huffs, looking at the dust and sharp objects in the area. Papyrus presses his pointing finger on his teeth and realized this might take a long time.

**A very long time before the house is ready for that sinner.**

"G. CAN YOU COME LATER BECAUSE I HAVE SOME THINGS TO DO. YES. THANK YOU. I WILL. WHO ME? NO! NYEH HEHEHEH OF COURSE!" Papyrus closed his phone. He didn't even need to turn to know who's behind him. It was pretty obvious. "HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE?"

"Quite some time now."

Papyrus turns around, an array of bones pointing the mysterious figure. It was Reapertale!Papyrus with a red muffler and black robes. Papyrus takes a step back, fearful of the visit. "ARE YOU HERE FOR SOMEONE?"

"No worries. I'm here for the Other SOUL this Stretch dusted." Reapertale!Papyrus shows his hands with a smile. Papyrus still takes a step back, knowing the death god was worse without any weapon. If he didn't know any better, a broken Reapertale!Papyrus would terminate Deitale!Papyrus because of the Deitale!Papyrus' interference in altering FATE. Reapertale!Papyrus waves his hand few feet away from his face, concerned. "Are you okay?"

"D-DON'T TOUCH ME WITHOUT A MEDIUM PLEASE!" Papyrus nearly falls on a chain, but Reapertale!Papyrus used telekinesis to stop him from falling. Reapertale!Papyrus holds a SOUL, examining him. "I will next time~ ("DOUCHE." Papyrus muttered) And whatever you plan on doing..."

 

**"Y O U  B E T T E R  M A K E  S U R E  N O  O N E  F I N D S  O U T ."**

 

"Ok leader~?" Reapertale!Papyrus sticks his tongue out playfully, just like Flowey. Papyrus gives a wry smile, ~~just like Flowey.~~ "WHO DO YOU THINK I AM?! I'M YOU AND YOU'RE ME! OF COURSE I'M GOING TO ACE THIS!"

"If you say so." Reapertale!Papyrus walks away, humming his theme song as he held the white SOUL. Papyrus remained silent. _It seems Reapertale!Papyrus remembers._ Papyrus looks behind him, eye lights flashed vibrant gold to see the dimness of the SOUL. 'AS DARK AS VANTABLACK.'

"Scanning others should be banned." Reapertale!Papyrus warned, looking at the wary skeleton. Reapertale!Papyrus bows his head a bit, "Remember Classic. We're technically you."

...

"THEN HOW DARK AM I?" Papyrus rhetorically asked when Reapertale!Papyrus vanished. The entire house was silent. Papyrus looks around, a smile spreads on his face. "LET THE GAME BEGIN."

 

 _Ten._ Papyrus watched the smoker from afar, seeing the shocked expression in the inability to warp back.  _Nine._  Underswap!Papyrus sees the dust in a ten meter radius of his house. Papyrus didn't mean to. He had to test the traps on someone. _Eight._ Why is Underswap!Papyrus showing fear in his SOUL? How peculiar when he's the sinner in this story. _Seven._ He's surprised with the renovation of the house. This Underswap!Papyrus should be thankful since he cleaned the house just for this event. _Six._ This skeleton is quite a smart cookie, knowing it's another Papyrus who's doing this  ~~~~or is it because he gave a NYEH HEHEH at the front porch? Oh well. He's skilled in avoiding the pit falls and spikes, how about the puzzles? _Five._ A scream of pain in the living room? Papyrus expected the skeleton to be stronger. Doesn't this skeleton have experience with horror houses? He has to give up an eye for an eye if he wants to move on.  _Four._ Papyrus follows him, wondering if the skeleton can sense him because those Gaster blasters almost always hit him.  **Almost.** _Three._ He fell for the trap and he was so close to his brother. The only room he didn't touch. Papyrus can't have Sans finding out or he'd be ashamed on what happened to him. Sans was the older brother. Sans wants to be seen as a strong figure in the family. Papyrus walks out of the mirror, looking down at his fallen prey.  _Two._ So determined, he was willing to enter the house for his brother.  _One._ What a **determined** sinner. Papyrus lifts the unconscious skeleton in the air with his magic, dragging him to the Special zone he calls Judgement.

* * *

 

“WAKEY WAKEY!”

"!!" Underswap!Papyrus woke up from the greeting, somewhat kneeling down with a gag and his arms tied together raised in the air. Papyrus walked out from the darkness, entering the spot light with the bound skeleton. Underswap!Papyrus stared at the skeleton smiling at him innocently. There was something wrong. Underswap!Papyrus knew this skeleton meant business, the younger brother of his- "I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU, OTHER ME!"

[FIGHT] **[ACT]** [ITEM] [MERCY]

“ONE. YOU DO NOT FORCE SOMEONE TO COME WITH YOU.” Papyrus raised Underswap!Papyrus' chin, looking at the skeleton with a cheery ~~angry~~ voice. Underswap!Papyrus didn't think this would happen. This was out of his equation. This Papyrus wasn't clueless, nothing like what he met. A bead of sweat fell down his skull, Underswap!Papyrus couldn’t believe it. Having glowing ember orbs judge his SOUL, this supposed forgiving skeleton gave up on the ACT of MERCY and is seething with wrath against him.

 **[CHECK]** [JOKE] [SCREAM] [BEG]

“AND TWO, YOU DO NOT MESS WITH ME OR MY OLDER BROTHER” Papyrus bows down to look at his prey. The skeleton's Gaster blasters emerged from the floor with blue and orange bones decorating the room with a faint glow of red, blue and orange. _The darkness is uplifted, revealing several torture devices hung on the wall._ Papyrus' glowing eyes take the cake.  "BUT NO WORRIES, OTHER ME! I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, KNOWS WHAT TO DO WITH DIRTY BROTHER KILLERS!"

 

“ALL I HAVE TO DO IS **S E N D  Y O U  T O  H E L L  . . .** ”

 

~~***He likes to say: "Nyeh heh heh!"** ~~

***This skeleton has a bone to pick with you, sinner.**

 

 ~~[CHECK]~~ ~~[JOKE]~~ **[SCREAM]** [BEG]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UT!Papyrus: WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG?  
> DeiT!Papyrus: We got lost...  
> GT!Papyrus: He's bluffing. We had to help another timeline before we came here.  
> UT!Papyrus: AH. I SEE.  
> DeiT!Papyrus: And what happened here?  
> UT!Papyrus: I JUST FOUND THEM LIKE THIS. BUT IF YOU WANT TO KNOW, REAPER CAME BEFORE I DID.  
> GT!Papyrus: New things everyday.  
> DeitT!Papyrus: L-let's just fix this timeline shall we?
> 
> [RESET] [CONTINUE]
> 
> GT!Papyrus: You're fortunate Comic is still asleep.  
> UT!Papyrus: ...  
> UT!Papyrus: I REALLY **REALLY** AM.  
>  GT!Papyrus: ?
> 
>  **[RESET]** [CONTINUE]


	3. Possession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Papyrus has his brother taken by Another Papyrus-Hey wait a minute! Is that Flowey on his right eye socket?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Papyrus is so tempted to throw his gloves on the ground and call it quits.
> 
> Next chapter: Papyrus loves to make friends... He just gets the wrong crowd. (Underfell and Horrortale)

 “…” Papyrus covers his face with a pillow. He just knows this timeline is going to be one of those who pisses him off. Nowadays, his intuition is never wrong, especially when it comes to his brother. Waking up earlier than the usual, definitely something’s up. He can feel it in his bones. After a few minutes of brooding, Papyrus was able to persuade himself not to take the drugs given to him by his Roleswap counterpart (even if it’s for his mental state) and not open the cabinet to get his knife (even if he really wants it).

“SANS. I KNOW YOU’RE NOT THERE BUT I STILL HAVE TO ASK FOR THE SAKE OF ASKING, WHERE ARE YOU?” Papyrus opens his door, noting the amount of vines scattered in his house. Papyrus gripped his fist tightly, walking around to see the furniture. Flowey. His ‘best friend’ Flowey visited his house and that WEED BETTER NOT HAVE TAKEN HIS BROTHER! Papyrus slams Sans’ door open, glaring at the empty space of a room. There was the bed, covered with weeds. There was dust and blood, Sans was taken by surprise. Papyrus twitched. Once more, the Multiverse wishes to ruin his peaceful life in the worse way possible: Taking Sans. Okay. He’ll try to be rational. Maybe, the Multiverse is telling him to get more friends since he only has less than 10 constant friends in the entirety of the timelines he’s underwent. BUT COME ON! He’s trying and he’d be damned because he’s blamed on his unorthodox charisma!

 

BEEP

BEEP-!

Click.

 

“ _Calling them won’t help you know?_ ” A voice whispered, but Papyrus greeted the entity with a bone attack. Papyrus doesn’t need to even stare at the enemy- The ghost laughed, “ _Is that how you treat yourself, Classic?_ ”

“GHOST.” Papyrus looks at the floating apparition. It was him but without a body and with floating hands, the scarf was a nice touch with those glowing red eyes. It was Dusttale!Papyrus, the mischievous ghost version of himself who tends to wander around and misplace things. Apparently, you can’t kill a ghost unless with divine interventions. Papyrus walks down to the living room, pulling out a container of spaghetti to start the day. Dusttale!Papyrus follows him, floating around with that cheerful smile of his. “HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN IN MY HOUSE-WAIT. HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN ROAMING AROUND THE TIMELINES?”

“ _Sans isn’t awake yet so I wanted to go around and have fun. Is that wrong?_ ” Dusttale!Papyrus asked in an innocent tone. Papyrus chomps on his pasta as cold as ice. He can taste the dull sauce underneath it. The ghost looks around, moving close to the skeleton. “ _Since your timeline RESET already, I wanted to play with your Human before they meet you. Unfortunately, it seems the time machine summoned out a Papyrus with a Flowey in the eye socket. He went in, kidnapped Sans and went back to their timeline. I think the timeline they’re in is a Flowey possessed Everyone AU so if you want your brother back, you have to kill everyone in there…_ ”

‘IF ANY OF THE SANS FIND OUT YOU ACTUALLY EXIST AND NOT A MESSED UP IMAGINATION OF DUST, THEY ARE SO GOING TO KILL US FOR NOT TELLING…ESPECIALLY DEATH! IT’S BAD ENOUGH REAPERTALE!SANS IS AFTER AFTER!SANS. WE WOULDN’T WANT DUSTTALE!SANS AVOIDING THE MEETINGS JUST TO HIDE HIS BROTHER.’ Papyrus was thinking as he listens to the ghost’s talk. With the right lessons from the various AUs Dusttale!Sans visited, Dusttale!Papyrus was able to manifest himself to be a ghost. Speaking of Ghost, he’s saying something important… Ah! He have three hours before the Human comes for Sans to greet them- Papyrus stood up, abruptly. Papyrus looks at the passive ghost, “I HAVE TWO HOURS AND FIFTY MINUTES TO GET HIM BACK?!”

“ _Pretty much~ Let’s go already before I return to my brother. Sans gets really panicky if I’m not by his side for some strange reason.._.” Dusttale!Papyrus hums, going to the wall and vanishing from it. Papyrus shivers, “URGH... JUST WHEN I’M AFRAID OF GHOST, I MEET MYSELF AS A GHOST IN ONE TIMELINE...”

 

“ _I can hear you~_ ” Dusttale!Papyrus taunts and Papyrus walks to the hidden room. Wait a sec, Papyrus disintegrates the vines with his orange magic. He can’t do flames well, but the orange magic can do as much damage. Papyrus is thinking whether he should go there alone or ask for reinforcement… But then, reinforcement might come after an hour or more, depending on the situation each Papyrus was in at the moment. Papyrus looks at his wrist, magically knowing the time today. “I HAVE TO GET BACK BEFORE 9 OR UNDYNE WILL VISIT…”

“HEY GHOST. WHEN DOES YOUR BROTHER WAKE UP?” Papyrus asked Dusttale!Papyrus, entering the shed to see the vines gone and the time machine activated. For a ghost, Dusttale!Papyrus sure knows his magic. Maybe Papyrus has to change his name to Poltergeist, but that name is too long and more menacing than Ghost. Dusttale!Papyrus sticks his tongue out, childish with his answer. “ _I just know because I’m his brother~!_ ”

“DID YOU FIX THE COORDINATES?” Papyrus asked and Dusttale!Papyrus grinned. “ _You’ll know soon!_ ”

“WAIT WHAT-?!” Papyrus was pushed in as Dusttale!Papyrus laughs at the skeleton’s maneuver.  Dusttale!Papyrus follows suit, locking all the doors so no pesky kids can enter Papyrus’ house.

 

...

 

“HOW CAN DUST STAND YOU?!” Papyrus points accusingly as the duo appeared in a desolate dark room. The time machine turned OFF, apparently needing the 2 hours before it can work again. Dusttale!Papyrus covers his eyes, unsure either. “ _I think it’s because he’s lonely and he called out to me using DETERMINATION._ ”

“…WELL.” Papyrus scratched his skull, not sure how to feel with this. He has to focus on the mission. He has to SAVE Sans from Flowey. Flowey who has a lot of monsters at his beckoning, also possessing his brother no doubt. All in two hours and forty minutes. Papyrus slaps his face, “SCREW THE BOLTS. I FORGOT MY SHEERS.”

“ _But how will you use the sheers when he also possesses Undyne and Toriel?_ ” Dusttale!Papyrus chuckles and Papyrus slowly looks up at the ghost. Dusttale!Papyrus has got to be kidding with him. “WHEN YOU SAID FLOWEY POSSESSING EVERYONE AU, YOU MEANT THE HUMAN DIDN’T COME AND FLOWEY DID WEIRD SHIT AND FUCKED UP THE ENTIRE MONSTER KINGDOM?”

“ _Yes~!_ ” Dusttale!Papyrus giggles and Papyrus can see how Dusttale!Sans likes keeping the guy around: Dusttale!Papyrus is so freaking cute in an innocent way. It’s like a bundle of sunshine in the apocalypse setting who won’t judge you on your genocide. Papyrus groaned, summoning out his Gaster Blasters. The blasters look confused, reflecting Papyrus’ mood. Papyrus sits back down on the chair, falling to the ground (stupid chair). “I CAN’T DO IT. I CAN’T KILL UNDYNE AND SANS JUST TO SAVE THEM...”

“ _But they’re being manipulated, that’s the only way to free them from that **weed**. You do know you can ask for Repair’s help after this genocide… So what are you worrying about?_ ” Dusttale!Papyrus looks outside, seeing monsters with weeds on them. **Disgusting.** Papyrus pats his Gaster Blaster. “I’VE NEVER DONE A REAL GENOCIDE…”

“ _I’m surprised you haven’t when you have allies that can erase memories._ ” Dusttale!Papyrus yawns, twirling around for some Gaster Blasters to follow the crimson scarf. Papyrus bit his glove, uncertain at his decision. This was hard. He knows he can kill every monster he doesn’t know, compromising to kill Mettaton and Asgore if need be but… He can’t bear to kill Undyne nor Sans. They were… special. They were family. Papyrus felt a rock hit him.

“ _A murderer with a conscience. How selective of you._ ” Dusttale!Papyrus tsked as Papyrus looks up with an annoyed expression. Papyrus stood up, crossing his arms. “THEN WHAT DO YOU PROPOSE?”

“ _Kill everyone and have Repair alter the memories and RESET this Timeline. That flower won’t know any better._ ” Dusttale!Papyrus tilts forty-five degrees in the air, hovering in front of him. Papyrus gripped his hands, “I’M NOT LIKE YOUR BROTHER. I… I CAN’T STRAIGHT UP MURDER THEM, EVEN IF THEY’RE NOT MY REAL FRIENDS. HECK! I ALSO HAVE TO BATTLE AND KILL MY OWN BROTHER!”

“ _Then kill everyone but them. We’ll worry about them later._ ” Dusttale!Papyrus doesn’t look amused now. He must hate monsters who hesitate a lot, something Papyrus is doing right now. Papyrus was already texting to Repairtale!Papyrus, asking him to get ready after 2 hours and twenty minutes. Papyrus recalled something was wrong with whatever Dusttale!Papyrus said. “WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE?”

“ _Don’t fret about it. I have a plan._ ” Dusttale!Papyrus rolls down on the Gaster blasters, having fun with the Gaster blaster slide. Papyrus frowns, summoning out a bone. “FINE. YOU BETTER NOT DO ANYTHING TO ME.”

“ _…_ ” Dusttale!Papyrus lands on the ground, immediately floating up to follow his original self. Papyrus sets out to kill the monsters in the Ruins, needing to de-weed any chance of resurrection for the Experimented Golden Flower. Dusttale!Papyrus follows along, humming an eerie version of Bonetrousle. Papyrus has no idea on what is to come.

 

“~♫” Dusttale!Papyrus sees the dust pile up. Everyone in the Ruins are dead now. Everyone in Snowdin is dead now. Everyone in Waterfall is dead now.

 

**_Our mad party is starting_ **

**_Friends and family are coming_ **

**_Falling with all the fun they had_ **

**Soon he will be next~!**

 

Everyone in Hotland will die too. All that’s left is the Laboratory and the Royal Castle where the main characters stay. Dusttale!Papyrus thinks Papyrus is really strange. Papyrus isn’t enjoying it. As his EXP increase, Papyrus’ mental state does not alter. _Strange._

 

**_Our mad party is rolling_ **

**_Don’t leave a crumb before leaving_ **

**_since Flowey might get a tad mad_ **

**But why should he be scared of the context~?**

 

Dusttale!Papyrus feels like the final MOVE to break the skeleton would be to KILL Undyne and Sans. Yes. That sounds just right. This skeleton was technically him but in a different path. There is no solid timeline where Papyrus simply kills repeatedly. It was funny because that meant they were so innocent. It was sad because once in a hundred, a Papyrus would kill without remorse and everyone would think it’s an accident. That something was wrong. That this wasn’t Papyrus. Dusttale!Papyrus prefers playing safe. Let them think whatever they want.

 

**_Our mad party is coming_ **

**_Made sure we burn everything_ **

**_It seems Flowey’s having it bad_ **

**At least we’re having a fun time,**

**So lets’ head on to the next~!**

 

“CAN YOU STOP SINGING WHEN I’M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN HEAR YOU?” Papyrus is calculating his EXP, walking behind the last minor character. Dusttale!Papyrus frowned at the insult, watching Papyrus slit the throat of a guard after burning the guard alive. It’s nearly two hours and Papyrus has yet to kill these characters: **Toriel, Asgore, Himself, Undyne and Sans**. Alphys had to go first before Mettaton, already memorized the floor plan in advance. Papyrus disabled the entire facility, secretly laughing at Flowey’s failure to read up about the CORE. Everyone else was killed swiftly, dust turned to ash as Papyrus cleared everything from the vegetation.

* * *

 

“ _Beyond this door is Toriel and Asgore. Two doors after that would be Undyne and you. It seems Flowey chose Sans as his main host, sitting on the King’s chair. Flowey’s shaking all over, already used too much energy to contain Sans._ ” Dusttale!Papyrus emerged from the wall, covering his mouth as he reported to his Undertale version. Papyrus was coated in dusted, different from the past, as he doesn’t have the liberty to take his time.

“LET ME GUESS. HE KIDNAPPED MY BROTHER BECAUSE HE ALREADY KILLED THIS WORLD’S SANS.” Papyrus dusted his scarf, irritated at the amount of dust clinging onto him. **Dirty.** Papyrus hates this very much. He’ll need to change his scarf later. Dusttale!Papyrus nods, “ _Yes! Now head in there and FIGHT!_ ”

“ONLY FLOWEY WOULD BE ABLE TO GET ME TO REVEAL MYSELF…” Papyrus pulls out a spider donut, eating it to replenish his HP. Dusttale!Papyrus smiles, Papyrus feels like the ghost is trying to suppress his laughter or- “I JUST JINXED MYSELF, DIDN’T I? OH MY GOD! WHY DO I DO THIS TO MYSELF?!”

“ _Who knows~_ ” Dusttale!Papyrus does a three-sixty spin as Papyrus readies his Gaster blasters. “ _After you kill them, I’ll tell you my plan._ ”

“I THINK I ALREADY KNOW WHAT IT IS.” Papyrus looks at Dusttale!Papyrus before he opens the door, glaring at the skeleton. “AND IF YOU DO ANYTHING I DISLIKE, I’M TELLING YOUR BROTHER.”

 

“!” Dusttale!Papyrus paused, a sense of fear tingled in and exited out of him. As Papyrus entered the hallway (before memory lane where the inner rooms of the Royal castle are) with his big guns, Fire magic greet him. It seems Papyrus’ cover blown when you see the Royal couple crying for forgiveness. Dusttale!Papyrus doesn’t know how to feel with the indifferent expression the original is wearing, even when he dare threaten him with his own brother.

**But all Papyruses have their own fears.**

Papyrus used a bone to lift himself in the air, having the ground ignite with the Queen’s magic. Papyrus lifts his right hand and the Gaster blasters charge, golden orbs blend well in the hellish heat of the hallway.

**It often involves Sans with their Secrets being found out.**

Dusttale!Papyrus doesn’t know what Papyrus knows. _It could be anything!_ Dusttale!Papyrus hates this. _Threatened by himself when all he wants to do is help._ Dusttale!Papyrus unravels his crimson scarf, crimson eye lights glowed in the dark as he approached the panting skeleton. Dust under his feet, Papyrus turned around with surprised eye lights _. **The Fear he’s been looking for.**_ Dusttale!Papyrus traps Papyrus’ SOUL, eyes glowing as he teased,

**“** _Nearly had me there!_ **”**

* * *

 

****

_“Our mad party is ending~”_

“P-Papyrus? Pal…? Is that you buddy?” Flowey tries to start as the Papyrus in his control shakes in FEAR. LVL 20, the Time Traveller brutally murdered everyone at his wake. Monsters, Friends, himself and now his own family – This wasn’t any ordinary Papyrus. Flowey knows Papyrus would never kill a fly, never attempting a genocide.

_“Soon no one will remember a thing”_

 

“p-paps?!” Undertale!Sans cried, trying to get out of the vines. Flowey restrains him, looking at the eerie skeleton singing a little tune. Dust all over, the skeleton’ crimson scarf is coated in blood. Flowey didn’t understand what was going on. This can’t be Papyrus! It just can’t be! Papyrus walks forward, inching closer.

_“I know you’re a bit down and sad”_

 

“What the hell are you?!” Flowey screamed, fear was emanating at the wrong time. The eerie mist (or is this dust) surfacing from the room and the sudden darkening of the skies intensified it. Undertale!Sans continue to defy him, wanting to go forward and help his brother. **What is wrong with these two?!** Flowey forced Sans to summon out his Gaster blasters, forcing the skeleton to stand up and raise his hand against his own brother.

 

> *Papyrus is approaching!
> 
>  [FIGHT]  **[ACT]**  [ITEM] [MERCY]

 

“paps! d-don’t!” Undertale!Sans begged, but Flowey has a feeling this skeleton has no idea on what sort of hell he can see in that KILLER. Papyrus was even smiling, a devilishly smirk as if taunting the flower at all his attempts. Flowey sweats, unsure why he can’t stop shaking in fear. He has the strongest monster in the kingdom and the SAVE and LOAD skill. He can win this! _Right?_  

 

> **[CHECK]**  [INSULT] [SCREAM] [THREATEN]
> 
> **~~*He still believes in you.~~ **
> 
> ***This skeleton isn’t himself right now**.

 

 _“No worries, don’t worry~!”_ Papyrus raised his head, his smile widening with crimson orbs for eyes. Suddenly, the entire room lighted by its own but with a dark red color. Even Undertale!Sans was shock when the walls started bleeding blood with all the golden flowers changing into crimson tiger lilies. The Gaster blasters emerging beside Papyrus had crimson eye lights, semi-transparent as if-

 

“I  W I L L  D R A G  Y O U  T O  H E L L  S O O N . . . **”**

 

 

> ~~[FIGHT]~~   ~~[ACT]~~   ~~[ITEM]~~ [MERCY] ~~~~

 

Undertale!Sans tried to move, not knowing why but he simply has to. However, Flowey was too stuck in FEAR. Several crimson bones shot out of the air, tracing the ground before meeting up at the enemy’s direction. The maws of the Gaster blasters opened, emitting the piercing screams of the deceased as if to remind the flower of his SINS. What the skeleton was capable of doing. Undertale!Sans got the full force of the first attack.

*CRACK* 

  

> **~~SAVE FILE 1~~ **
> 
> Flowey  LV 9999    9999:99
> 
> Throne Entrance
> 
> [Continue]  [Restart]

 

“~♫!” Papyrus covers his mouth, trying his best not to laugh at his ‘best friend.’ Flowey sees the DETERMINATION leaking from the younger skeleton, changing the SAVE FILE just before the FIGHT. Even when he’s utilizing the weapon in the True Lab, something told Flowey that he has to step up his game. It’s as if absorbing the Human SOULs won't be enough for this killer machine. Now that Sans is gone, who knows what the skeleton had been suppressing all this time? 

 

 

> **SAVE FILE 1**
> 
> Flowey  LV 9999    9999:99
> 
> MY WORLD
> 
> **[Continue]**   [ ~~Restart]~~
> 
> **YES**   ~~NO~~

 

“ _It’s been so long.._ ” Papyrus cackles with glee, grinning. Looking at him with crimson eyes, Papyrus asked, “ _Did you honestly think it’s over, old pal?_ ” 

  

**“W H O  S A I D  I  W A S  D O N E  W I T H  Y O U  F L O W E Y ?”**

 

* * *

 

[Meanwhile in Dusttale Universe...]

 

"ah~! morning paps." Dusttale!Sans yawned. His younger brother is snuggled next to him with a frown. "sorry for the wait bro."

"IT'S OKAY SANS." Papyrus nudges his brother's neck, having his brother pat his head. "I KEPT MYSELF BUSY! AND IT SEEMS THE HUMAN CAME TODAY!"

“hehe. Let’s not keep them waiting.” Dusttale!Sans stood up, holding his brother in his arms. Dusttale!Papyrus blinked, having a question. “SANS! I CAN GO AROUND JUST FINE!”

“just let me…” Dusttale!Sans hugs the skeleton close, unsure why he feels worried over him. Dusttale!Papyrus sighs, allowing his brother to carry him.

 

"i miss you..."

 

"I KNOW."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [RESET] [CONTINUE]
> 
> GT!Papyrus: I’m starting to notice a pattern here.  
> UT!Papyrus: IT’S GHOST’S FAULT.  
> ErT!Papyrus: First Reapertale then Dusttale? How unlucky of you, Classic.  
> UT!Papyrus: JUST RESET ALREADY.  
> GT!Papyrus: I think you need to consult to a psychiatrist after this.  
> ErT!Papyrus: Yes. Maybe your psyche is the one attracting the bad luck.  
> UT!Papyrus: GUYS. I AM FINE!  
> UT!Papyrus: IT’S THE UNIVERSE THAT I HAVE A PROBLEM WITH!  
> GT!Papyrus: Pity.  
> ErT!Papyrus: We can destroy the defected timelines if you-  
> GT!Papyrus: No. Now look what you did Classic. Now Repair is heading to his brother’s footsteps.  
> UT!Papyrus: ARGH! IT’S HIS CHOICE!  
> ErT!Papyrus: Hmm…  
> GT!Papyrus: How about pray?  
> UT!Papyrus: OH SERAPHIMS ABOVE OR WHOEVER’S UP THERE, LET THIS BE THE LAST TRAGEDY THAT SEEMINGLY KIDNAPS MY BROTHER FOR UNKNOWN REASONS!  
> ErT!Papyrus: How spec-specicicific.  
> GT!Papyrus: Does that mean we’re praying to Dei or Reaper?  
> UT!Papyrus: … (WE STILL HAVEN’T RECRUITED THE OTHERS THOUGH...)
> 
>  **[RESET]** [CONTINUE]


	4. Torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Papyrus has his brother plagued by a Genocidal Human called Chara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this rate, Undertale!Papyrus is going to make his own version of hell... Or maybe his grave but who knows?
> 
> Next chapter: Papyrus dislikes Scientists... They seem to hurt the most. (Alone)

 

“…” Papyrus sat up for the how manieth time, rubbing his neck on how sore it is for being neck-sliced by the Human. Sure. Papyrus likes to cut himself, but if others cut him... It's always wrong and really annoying when you can't feel the release of pressure in those areas. Instead, what he gets is a slice on the neck and another loop waiting for him. **Total killjoy!** If it weren't for his scarf, Sans would have already noticed the burning red mark. Papyrus looks at the amulet on the table side, recalling the previous possession by GHOST.

"..." Papyrus stood up, knowing something was definitely wrong with this timeline. Why was the Human killing everyone and repeating their RUN? That sack of meat better not be planning something against his brother! No offense but everything and everyone wants to take his brother in one form or the other. Take it from him; the previous timelines has taught him so much. Papyrus took his scarf on the table side, unraveling it and whipping it around for the dust to fall. Yes. His dust. What joy this skeleton must have for willingly accepting his death by this so-called Human! Human his coccyx! Papyrus heads out, still too early to scream for Sans to get up. However, as he walked out, Papyrus hears the silent cries of his brother. How was he able to hear the silence of his brother? How dare you question him?! He was the Great Papyrus for something! He too cries when no one listens-Okay. Sans is crying pretty loudly than usual. Papyrus turned silent, knowing he has to do something about this.

BEEP

BEEP

“ **Hello? This is Horror speaking!** ” Horrotale!Papyrus greets. Papyrus was leaning on the table, looking up as if worried for getting caught. Another voice came through, annoyed for the interruption. " **What is it Classic?** "

"BOTH OF YOU, I NEED YOUR HELP WITH SOMETHING..." Papyrus taps the table side, his eyes closed in planning how to execute his plan. First off, he'll need to keep Sans busy or at least have Sans think the Human isn't coming back. Second, he has to make sure Sans doesn't suspect him for doing something. Third, he needs to make sure this Human gets what they want - HELL. Papyrus is so going to get payback not just for his brother, but for his own sanity. It was too much. Besides, he can't sense Frisk anymore when he talks to the Human. "CAN YOU COME TO MY TIMELINE RIGHT NOW? I HAVE TO RECREATE HELL FOR A CERTAIN HUMAN TODAY."

" **Wowie! I always wanted to try out what Sans does to his prey~!** " Horrortale!Papyrus cheered, but it made sense since it's Horrortale!Sans they're talking about. Papyrus looks at the time, knowing that around this time... The Human was about to enter Toriel's house and downright murder her. Papyrus can imagine it. He already has a place where the torture will begin. All he needs is the ITEMS and the Human. How the hell will Papyrus get the ITEMS when his trusty brother always snoops around his business? It was bone-grating... **It was so unfair!** Stupid older brother privileges! Underfell!Papyrus hums, " **Nyeh heh heh. Finally joined the dark side I see?** "

"NO WAY. I JUST WANT TO TEACH THE HUMAN AN IMPORTANT LESSON. TELL YOUR BROTHERS YOU'RE VISITING REAPER TODAY SINCE I KNOW THAT SKELETON IS JUMPING AROUND THE TIMELINES. IT'S PRACTICALLY IMPOSSIBLE TO TRACE HIM IN THE RATE HIS GOING." Papyrus realized something was wrong. When he meant he woke up early, he literally meant early. It's still night time here. This was something he should have never done. Why was he deviating from his script?! Papyrus was internally screaming and rushed to the couch, opening the TV and placing his phone hidden in the cushions. Oh God. Please don't let Sans find out! In the phone, Papyrus can hear Horrortale!Sans. " **It's a bit too late for a visit bro... how about later?** "

" **No Sans! My friend is lonely and I must go there as soon as possible!** " Horrortale!Papyrus was arguing with his brother while the phone is on. Papyrus hopes that ax-wielding murderer doesn't get offended for taking their 'innocent' cinnamon roll out of his universe to theirs. It was funny and really creepy when you see Horrortale!Sans tapping on your window. Scariest thing Underswap!Papyrus has ever seen in his whole lifetime. That's why they never have sleepovers in Underswap!Papyrus' room anymore. And the fact, Underswap!Papyrus has to handle the hoard of Sans glaring at him. That was funny. Horrortale!Sans sighs, as if he was in defeat (There is no such thing as a defeat when it comes to that killer). " **fine fine. just come back in one piece or i'm killing classic.** "

'DOES HE KNOW I'M THE CULPRIT?!' Papyrus looks at his phone, a bead of sweat fall down his skull as he hears Horrortale!Papyrus squeal in joy. The tall skeleton must be spinning his brother in the air. How scarily cute. On the other side of the phone, Underfell!Papyrus and Underfell!Sans has an awkward conversation about heading out. Usually, permissions are no longer needed, but Underfell!Papyrus must have went out more times than Underfell!Sans can count. The 'usually' apathetic older brother is starting to get worried or suspicious and has finally asked the golden question. Underfell!Papyrus gives the lamest excuse that would shatter the hearts of many Papyruses. " **I-I'm planning to get something for you.** "

"AH!" Papyrus clutched his chest. He never knew Underfell!Papyrus would really say the excuse Reborntale!Papyrus taught him. The usual stoic skeleton must be looking to the side with an annoyed blush. Papyrus wonders how Underfell!Sans feels about this? In the corner of his eye sockets, he can see the door slightly opening. It was Sans, but Papyrus can't close his phone until he is sure to have the two skeletons in his stead. If he can't get one of them, he's calling Reapertale!Papyrus or maybe Mafiatale!Papyrus or even Gztale!Papyrus. Underfell!Sans asked, this time with a curious hopeful voice, " **y-you really mean that b-bro?** "

" **Yes! So can you step aside and let me use your machine?** " Underfell!Papyrus must be so embarrassed to use that. Papyrus has got to ask Underswap!Papyrus for more excuses. They were running out and Sans was starting to realize where their younger brothers are going. Papyrus tries to focus on the TV, keeping the phone hidden and pretend he can't hear the soft footsteps going down to the staircase. Can Sans walk any slower? He needs the GO signal or-

" **I'm bringing the ITEMs.** "

" **Mine too~! Let's meet up in the 'usual' place Fell!** "

" **Tch! Who said you were the leader in this operation?** "

" **But I want to be the leader for once!** "

" **NO! Classic. Meet you in 500 hours.** "

Click!

"YES SANS?" Papyrus hid his phone within the couch as he looks up at Sans. He wipes his eyes a bit, pretending to nearly be asleep as he watched the late night show of Mettaton. Sans heads over and sits down, resting on his younger brother's chest. Sans proceeds to hug his brother's neck, murmuring. "i can't sleep. how 'bout you paps?"

"I ONLY NEED 4 HOURS OF SLEEP SANS. DID YOU HAVE A NIGHTMARE AGAIN?" Papyrus brings his arms forward to give his brother a hug. It was an awkward hug, but neither brothers were mentioning about it. Sans only seemed to hug tighter. Papyrus doesn't have the guts to tell Sans off, feeling the pain searing on his neck. "IF YOU WANT, YOU CAN SLEEP IN MY BED TONIGHT? THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL WATCH OVER YOU AND SCARE ALL THE NIGHTMARES AWAY!"

"heh heh. sure bro." Sans has eye bags, magic really strained and movement slower than the usual. Papyrus thinks the Human deserves what is coming to them soon. Papyrus tries to sit up, but Sans placed all of his weight on him. Papyrus feels like he did a great wrong for deciding to lie down on the couch. Papyrus struggles to sit up and hold his brother in his arms at the same time. "NYEH HEH HEH. V-VERY WELL THEN! LET US GO TO THE BEDROOM!"

"..." Sans didn't respond, out like a light as Papyrus carried him up to his bedroom. Making sure none of the sharp objects or pills were on sight, Papyrus simply knows Sans would freak out and downright flip the house upside down if he realize his brother is suicidal. It was detrimental for Sans' mental health too. Papyrus doesn't want Sans' HP to get any lower. Sometimes, Papyrus wonders what Sans would do if he didn't have a brother as great as Him!

* * *

 

"..." Sometimes, Papyrus wonders what Sans **wouldn't** do if he didn't have a brother as great as Him! Papyrus should already be out and making breakfast (preparing for the meet up with his other selves), but Sans clung tight and begged him to stay in bed with him. Papyrus is secretly wishing he did this earlier to avoid this incident.

*Tap tap*

"..." Papyrus slowly looks at the window, seeing Underfell!Papyrus and Horrortale!Papyrus standing on something as they stare into his room. It must already be 5 AM. God this was embarrassing. Papyrus simply hugs Sans to show his point. Underfell!Papyrus face palms as Horrortale!Papyrus shows the words SHIP on a plank card. Papyrus glared at the duo and raised his right arm, moving his hands to speak.

" _I CAN'T MOVE. SANS WON'T LET ME._ "

" _No shit Sherlock._ " Underfell!Papyrus mouths and Papyrus swore he was this close to using a bone attack on his own window. Papyrus continues, " _I WANT YOU TO KIDNAP THE HUMAN. THEY ARE ABOUT TO GO OUT OF THE RUINS. BRING THEM TO THE WATERFALL CAVE, THE ONE WHERE WE ACCIDENTALLY RAN IN WHEN WE GOT FRIGHTENED BY THE VOICES OF THE ECHO FLOWERS. THERE. YOU WILL SEE A CODE. PLACE 5895 AND ENTER TO THE RIGHT AND STRAIGHT DOWN TO THE STAIRS WHERE THE SOUND PROOF ROOM IS. I WANT YOU TO PREPARE THE HUMAN THERE. CALL REPAIR TOO WHEN YOU'RE DONE TYING THE HUMAN. TELL REPAIR TO RESET THE WORLD AND THEN YOU CAN HAVE YOUR FUN WITH THEM. I WILL MEET YOU SOON WHEN I HAVE TIME._ "

" _What if the Human FIGHTs back?_ " Horrortale!Papyrus signs, " _Can we kill them?_ "

" _NO! WE NEED THEM ALIVE._ " Papyrus ordered, eyes trained at how both Papyruses sigh in exasperation. Papyrus continues, " _AFTER THEY LEARN THEIR LESSON. THEN WE CAN KILL THEM OKAY?_ "

" ** _Fine._** " Both torturers signed before heading back down. Papyrus exhales, back to sleep before Sans noticed his brother's SOUL beat. Papyrus has no idea how Sans can tell if he's awake or asleep with only his SOUL beat. It sounds the same in both cases... Papyrus wished Sans taught him that skill. It might be useful later.

 

...

 

"Hello human!"

"!!!" Chara turned around, facing two skeletons in their path. They grinned, not really caring how many monsters they'll have to kill. The one who greeted them, skeleton with blood on his teeth, smiled. "We are here to kidnap you!"

"I don't think we should say that out loud, Horror." The edgy skeleton scratched his chin, looking at the dust-covered Human. Horror laughs, "But Classic didn't tell us to be subtle, Fell!"

"Fair point. Human. It's either you come with us willingly or experience" The dark clothed skeleton called Fell got interrupted by Horror. "Lot of fun with us!"

"I hate you. You know that?" Fell growled and Horror smiles sheepishly. Chara raised an eyebrow, not really caring who they'll fight. Yet in the back of their mind, Frisk was on the ground coated in LoVe. Near state of death, _they knew something was wrong._ These skeletons... They look like Papyrus... Their friend. The same friend that they murdered over and over. In all honestly, Frisk didn't care what happens next. **They deserved this.**

"Tch!" Chara cursed, nearly slicing Horror's neck with their knife. Fell simply flung them to the ground, not amused. The atmosphere turned heavy, both skeletons had glowing red and orange eyes as they stared at the Human. Horror asked, his pleasantry is starting to get sour. "I guess they chose the latter Fell!"

"It appears so." Fell grinned. Chara felt their SOUL turn RED and BLUE at the same time.

**"You're red now. Now I don't have to worry about KILLING you."**

**"You're blue now. Now you can't MOVE until I run out of Magic~!"**

"!!!" Chara couldn't even scream as the Gaster Blaster blast them together with the amount of red and white bones piercing their body. Horrortale!Papyrus looks to the right and also placed a BLUE ATK on the unwanted visitor. While Underfell!Papyrus goes over to collect the gasping (bleeding) Human somewhat beyond repair with the limbs dangling in weird areas, Horrortale!Papyrus looks down at the frozen golden flower. "Howdy Flowey! You wanna have fun too?"

"..." Flowey can't move with the ATK on him. Horrortale!Papyrus claps his hands, so happy at the flowers decision. Uprooting the weed, Horrortale!Papyrus declared to his comrade. "Fell! Flowey wants to join too~!"

"The more the merrier." Underfell!Papyrus grinned. Both skeletons cleaned the room and vanished, having the Ex-Queen scream in freight on the bloody scene in front of her house. Somewhere in the universe, Errortale!Papyrus covers his face in shame. Good thing the skeleton's alone or someone would be laughing at him.

 

**[RESET]**

 

"..." Papyrus wakes up, just knows the RESET happened while he was still stuck in bed with Sans. Papyrus sat up, happy that he is free to do his thing-Wait a minute. It's still night time! Papyrus immediately goes back to his bed and covered himself in his blanket. If he does this right, Sans will CHECK on him and go back to his bedroom. Papyrus just knows he can't those two alone with a Human. It's like Sans leaving Horrortale!Sans and Underfell!Sans with the Human. It only spells Trouble and... Lots of blood ~~or dust~~. Papyrus closed his eyes, hearing the door open.

"..."

'That's right. Check on your brother and go away-No! Sans don't come any closer! Oh god Sans! I knows you love me and I loves you back, but now is not the time!' Papyrus internally screams as he can feel Sans sit beside him and scoots close to give him a hug. Sans' SOUL turned even, the older brother snuggles close to his younger brother. Papyrus continues to internally scream. 'SANS! NO~! OH MY GOD! DO NOT DO THIS TO ME! JUST THINKING ON WHAT THOSE TWO ARE DOING WITHOUT ME IS BAD ENOUGH! YOU CAN'T DO THIS IN THIS TIMELINE! SANS NO~!'

 

...

 

"I didn't know you have to de-nail them before cooking." Underfell!Papyrus whistles as he finished dropping some substances he got from Echotale!Papyrus and Roleswap!Papyrus onto the wretched Weed. All the screaming from Flowey had forced them to separate the two in different rooms. The look of the Human was priceless. Horrortale!Papyrus scold him for scaring the fearless Human.

"I just don't want them killing themselves with their sharp nails!" Horrortale!Papyrus points the scalpel at his friend, holding the bloody hand as the Human cried. Underfell!Papyrus rolled his eyes, seeing the human crying and screaming in front of him was very funny when it was the same innocent skeleton who told him not to scare the human. Underfell!Papyrus said with much sarcasm, "Sure~ Of course they will try to kill themselves."

"How's Flowey?" Horrortale!Papyrus drops the arm, turning a bit foul. Good thing Horrortale!Papyrus' ATK can delay Gangrene. Underfell!Papyrus waves a lighter, smirking. "Still alive. Simply played with him. No big deal."

"Wow. I'm surprise he's alive~!" Horrortale!Papyrus pulls out a mallet, testing if the Human reflex really works. Unfortunately, the skeleton was too strong, breaking the knee. Hearing another scream, Underfell!Papyrus whacks the surprised but disappointed skeleton. "Don't break them! Remember we need them alive for Classic!"

"But we have to go back soon to our brothers..." Horrortale!Papyrus sulks, but brightens up. "Maybe we can come back later and play with them some more!"

"Sure. I wouldn't mind." Underfell!Papyrus pulls out a bucket of water, pondering at the Human's movements. "Why are you shaking Human? I'm sure you experienced worse than this correct? Why else are you **killing everyone?** "

"You're scaring them again." Horrortale!Papyrus shakes his head. Underfell!Papyrus shrugs, careless but really amused at the FEAR the Human was eliciting. "Hey Horror? How about we switch captives. I want to play with the Human this time. You had too much fun for the last five hours."

"Okay. But we have to leave around 8 before our brothers attack Reaper." Horrortale!Papyrus pats the Human's head. "There there Human! The Great Papyrus will offer you to the Terrible Papyrus for the time being. Hope you two have a great time!"

"..." Underfell!Papyrus watched the skeleton leave the room, looking back at the Human. Underfell!Papyrus holds the water on top of the Human, red eye lights curious at the human's rageful stare. "Good! You still have some FIGHT in you. I wonder how long you can keep up with that attitude when I'm done with you? Don't forget..."

**"Y O U  C A N ' T  D I E  I N  H E L L  . . ."**

 

"SANS? DON'T YOU HAVE ANY JOBS TODAY OR SOMEONE TO VISIT?" Papyrus asked, smiling as Sans and he was sitting on the couch with Sans resting on Papyrus' arm. Ten hours or so has passed and Papyrus wished Sans would leave him and do his business. No such luck. Sans was staying and even talking about the good times.

"nah. i have some catching up to do with my bro." Sans gives a grin and Papyrus swears if Sans suicides now, he is going to ask Repair to RESET and smack the skeleton to his senses. Just joking. (He is not as heartless as Underfell!Papyrus) Papyrus would give the skeleton a hug and tell him everything was going to be okay. Papyrus gives Sans a hug, going for plan B. He was going to keep Sans warm and safe until Sans can walk on his two feet. Hopefully, the Human isn't dead when he visits. Knowing those two, Underfell!Papyrus and Horrortale!Papyrus would already be planning to dismember the Human in multiple parts while keeping them alive. Why would they do that? Papyrus has no idea... Hold a second. Papyrus turns to the door, curious why Flowey isn't making his presence known. Knowing Flowey, if the Human is captured, the golden flower thinks Sans is to blame. Yes. It seems the Skeleton family is cursed to be hated by Space and Time. It's a thing now.... Papyrus wished this wasn't so.

* * *

 

"see ya later bro." Sans grinned, waving good bye as the younger skeleton cleans the dishes. Papyrus waves back, smiling at his relaxed brother. "COME BACK BEFORE NIGHTFALL OKAY BROTHER?"

"course bro. who do you think i am?" Sans chuckled and closed the door. Sans turned silent, hands in his pocket. It's been a week and no activity... Sans looks around, relieved to sense no dust in the air. 'maybe the human gave up?'

 

"OH MY GOD YES!" Papyrus cheered when the door closed. Sans finally decides to go around with renewed rigor and it only took a week for the skeleton to regain himself. A week... A WEEK?!

"OH MY GOD NO!" Papyrus immediately uses the back door and start taking another shortcut to Waterfall. Not knowing what sort of hell the two put up with the Human, Papyrus also realized Flowey wasn't greeting him as he ran. **Oh they did not!** Actually, that was mighty thoughtful of them- Wait! Papyrus stop thinking this way! You are a MERCIFUL skeleton who simply wants everyone to be happy and not turn to dust for the vacuum cleaner to suck!

'THEY BETTER BE ALIVE!' Papyrus thought, jumping up a stalagmite as he gone through a path dangerous for most travelers. If you were a kid, you might be able to go through here. If you're Papyrus, it was expected for you to go through here. Why is there a trail of blood here? Papyrus rushes forward, pressing the code and closing the door.

"..." Papyrus walks forward, well aware Sans has phoned Undyne that he was staying in home for quite some time. Saying he was sick, Papyrus did it to make Sans happy and not worry over him. It made Papyrus wonder what Sans would think if he realized his innocent brother hired skilled mercenaries to do his bidding. Papyrus can't let that happen. Besides, for that whole week, Sans and he had a lot of fun indoor activities done. It was nice...?!

"WOW. WHEN I SAID KEEP THEM ALIVE. I DID NOT EXPECT THIS GUYS." Papyrus crossed his arms as the two skeletons were eating a bowl of spaghetti beside a mangled corpse. Underfell!Papyrus shook his head, "Don't worry Classic. They are 1 percent alive. Literally, they're alive. Determination is the one fueling them. Not their determination, but mine. It was your fault for leaving them with us. You know how we roll."

"AND WHAT DID YOU DO TO FLOWEY? FLOWEY DOESN'T EVEN LOOK LIKE A FLOWEY ANYMORE." Papyrus stares at a black looking plant thing with several petal missing and metal spikes stabbed in various places. Horrortale!Papyrus huffs, "Flowey is now a work of art! I wanted to take a photo but Fell won't let me."

"If any of your brothers saw this, they are forever judging me." Papyrus sighs. Both skeletons whistle, smiling mischievously. Underfell!Papyrus opened his hand in the air. "You can say you're part LoVe?"

"NO. SCREW OFF FELL. I AM NOT PROMOTING LOVE." Papyrus removes the binds of both flower and Human. None of them moved. Papyrus glared at them. Both raised their hands as if Papyrus was a cop with a gun. Horrortale!Papyrus looks up, "We swear we did not break them fully, just ninety percent~!"

"GO OUT AND CALL REPAIR AND G. I DON’T CARE IF IT'S NINETY PERCENT OR EIGHTY, BUT YOU LITERALLY BROKE THEM." Papyrus pushed both skeletons out, turning around to look at his guest. Horrortale!Papyrus crossed his arms as Underfell!Papyrus pulls out his phone. Underfell!Papyrus starts, "Repair...?"

* * *

****

**"FRISK? ARE YOU OKAY?"**

 

Everything hurts all over. Chara had already ran away in the fifth day, unable to handle the torture. Frisk was left alone to suffer. They pleaded for them to stop, but the Papyruses didn't really believe them. Frisk knows they aren't their Papyrus. Papyruses would never do this to them. Everything was so blurry. They're trying to hear what Papyrus is trying to tell them. Frisk tries to reach out, their bloody hand (?) trying to reach for the image of his friend.

 

"I'M SO SORRY FRISK! I DIDN'T KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPEN!"

****

"P-Papyrus..." They choked, bloody tears fall down from their eyes. All they can taste is blood, why was it so bright? _Can it be dark again?_ One of their eyes are gorged out, eternally bleeding because of the enchantment from that scary black sadist. Papyrus rushed forward, hugging them as the skeleton heals them from their injuries. _It still hurts._ Frisk clings on, afraid of letting go. They were scared. _Don't let them come in please!_ Papyrus whispers,

 

"THERE THERE... HUMAN.. EVERYTHING’S OKAY NOW"

 

"..." Frisk continues to cry and claw the warm scarf to bury themselves in. They want to hide from the pain. _No more please._ Papyrus hushes the human to stay quiet, patting their head with some hair forcibly plucked out earlier. Flowey was silent, already ran out of the DETERMINATION needed ~~or is it the WILL to LIVE ON~~? Frisk cries, can't seem to stop crying, ' _Papyrus was back. He was back. No more pain anymore. They want to go back. No more hurt._ '

 

"I PROMISE IT WON'T HAPPEN AGAIN."

 

"I'm sorry I'm sorry." Frisk curls in Papyrus' arms, pleading forgiveness. They know they deserved this, but how can they stop if Chara keeps... If someone keeps...! Papyrus soothes the human with his acoustic Bonetrousle. From the door outside, both Horrortale!Papyrus and Undefell!Papyrus listens with their skull glued to the door.

"Sounds catchy." Horrortale!Papyrus murmured. Underfell!Papyrus corrects him, "It sounds boring."

 

**Papyrus LVL 1**

[FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] **[MERCY]**

 ***SPARE**   *MERCY

 

"FRISK. PROMISE ME YOU WILL CALL ME OR SANS WHEN SOMETHING IS FORCING YOU TO DO BAD THINGS..." Papyrus walks out of the dirty area and enters a clean room, not wanting the human to see his friends or see the gruesome blood torn room. Good news, Frisk was breathing evenly. Hugging the skeleton who schemed the whole thing, Frisk has no idea on what Papyrus would do if they disobeyed them. Frisk nods, falling to sleep.

 

**Frisk LVL 4**

[FIGHT]  **[ACT]**  [ITEM] [MERCY]

 

"BECAUSE IF EVER YOU DO SOMETHING AGAINST MY BROTHER AGAIN..." Papyrus looks down at Frisk. Innocent, traumatized Human who never really meant to do a genocide, only doing it because of sheer peer pressure and curiosity. **_Too bad, Papyrus knows when you’re a promise breaker, especially when they reached a hundred twenty-seventh time._** If Papyrus saw Chara in those eyes, Papyrus wouldn't hesitate to kill the human in his arms.

 

 ***CHECK** *SLEEP  *CRY  *BEG

 

“ **. . .  I  M I G H T  P L A C E  Y O U  I N  H E L L   F O R  A L L  E T E R N I T Y  .  .  .** ”

 

*Papyrus believes in you, ~~but he knows you’re just a **dirty brother killer**~~.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [RESET]
> 
>  
> 
> UT!Papyrus: ...
> 
> HT!Papyrus: We should make our league of soulless torturers!
> 
> ErT!Papyrus: You mean LOST?
> 
> UF!Papyrus: It's just like how Classic is feeling!
> 
> HT!Papyrus: I didn't plan for that acronym.
> 
> GT!Papyrus: Hey guys, I'm here-What in the bloody hell?!
> 
> UT!Papyrus: I DIDN'T DO IT BECAUSE I WANTED TO!
> 
> ErT!Papyrus: Mind patching Frisk up before the RESET?
> 
> GT!Papyrus: ...
> 
> HT!Papyrus: I told you this is too magnificent for anyone's eyes!
> 
> UF!Papyrus: He’s completely judging us.
> 
> UT!Papyrus: JUST... DO IT ALREADY G.
> 
> ErT!Papyrus: Yes G. Do it before Frisk wakes up from their trauma.
> 
> GT!Papyrus: You are all going to the Psychiatrist hear?
> 
> HT!Papyrus: Awww
> 
> UF!Papyrus: Whatever.
> 
> UT!Papyrus: THANK YOU.
> 
> ErT!Papyrus: Why am I a part of this?!
> 
>  
> 
>  **[RESET]** [CONTINUE]


	5. Replacement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Papyrus is slowly pushed to the edge, his brother is taken by Another Gaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus is breaking down…
> 
> Next Chapter: Undertale!Papyrus sits up… grabbing the knife too late. (Mafiatale and Echotale)

“…” Papyrus opened his eyes, wearing a strait jacket inside a tank. Floating in water or was this water? The tall indifferent skeleton is greeted with the face of a nuisance donned in black. A skeleton with an eerie smile and cracked eye sockets, the skeleton was holding a clipboard staring right at him. Papyrus doesn’t know what this happened, but he knows Frisk had implemented a True Pacifist ending. He and Sans were walking down the park… Papyrus doesn’t give a fuck anymore what happened before that. His memory is fuzzy and everything hurts all over. He feels… **nothing?**

“…” The black scientist looking monster is saying something. He’s laughing. **_HE SAID SANS’ NAME!_** Papyrus’ right eye light flickered orange, struggling to move. The pain grew worse. Papyrus couldn’t even scream in this container. **Papyrus refuses.** The scientist is laughing. A lot of assistants went close to the scientist, muttering things of no value. Papyrus can’t hear anything. They were injecting something in him. **DETERMINATION?** More like poison. Papyrus did his research, snooping around Alphys’ files and talking with Sans. You don’t simply inject determination to the SOUL, it would react negatively in the monster’s system. Papyrus hurts all over. However, he has to SAVE Sans. He has to get out of here and bring them back home. He has to-! Papyrus felt something snap beneath him and Papyrus can feel himself breaking. The scientist is still laughing. **_Make him stop!_** The researchers are glaring at him. Papyrus calms down, shutting down ever so slowly. They like him obedient. **He’ll show them obedience.**

BEEP

The brother kidnapper was walking away, leaving the assistants to press _useless_ buttons. **He must be going to Sans.**

BEEP

The royal scientist was smiling before the door closed behind him. **Who does that monster think he is?!** They are monitoring his SOUL beat.

BEEP

 **No one was coming to help him.** The researchers begin to laugh, looking at each other.

BEEP

 **They were all against him.** The assistants doesn’t notice the ground turn more blue than usual.

BEEP

 **Sinners.** The assistants are slowly going back to their working areas.

BEEP

 **The time of obedience is over.** Yet someone was noticing his activity.

CRACK

 ** _He’ll show them obedience._** The nearest assistant looks at the pod, eyes widened as the glass break.

* * *

 

“Hm?” The lean assistant looks again at the screen. Why was the STATs rising? It’s been thirty minutes since the Royal Scientist Gaster left for the other experiment; Gaster suggested to inject DETERMINATION since the chance the timeline will delete this skeleton was high. In the journey, they didn’t mean to get another Papyrus. They only needed a replacement for Sans.

BEEP

Both of Papyrus’ eyes glowed orange. Several spots of blue became prominent, but was still left unnoticed.

BEEP

“His LoVe is rising?!” Too bad the room was sound proof or they could have been saved. Crimson red bones stabbed all of them in various areas of the body. The Gaster blasters were out and they were bleeding DETERMINATION. The female assistant’s eyes widened. Papyrus was excreting the substance by attacking. He was rejecting it vehemently, but what was with the STATS.

*DING!*

The screen showed a message. It was on the other room. It seems the machine was alerting them that one test subject suddenly died. The female limped close to the screen, tearing her right leg even further. She pressed it, eyes widened at the timing. **TEST SUBJECT PAPYRUS. TERMINATED.**

BEEP

 “GAHHH!” The female turned around, seeing her colleagues being eaten alive by the Gaster blasters. She knew decreasing the SOUL level in the monster increased passivity, but she didn’t expect this to happen. This Other Papyrus was willing to order his creatures to devour and get the necessary SOUL for him. However, as long as the specimen is contained in the-?!

CRACK

The Gaster blasters are bashing their head on the glass. The case was starting to crack. PATIENCE was coming out; **the specimen is going to wake up**. The female couldn’t move, fear shot up her SOUL. Her lab partner, the male assistant next door, was trying to press the EMERGENCY button. Cutting his arm off, he went to the main computer and pressed the button.

…

**No one came.**

The female assistant looks down, tears starting to fall down as she realized the reason for the sudden MAGIC Uptake. The specimen disrupted the channels with his magic. _Papyrus falls to the ground._ The skeleton wants them dead. _Papyrus pierces himself with his own bone attacks._ The female assistant slowly looks up to see a gigantic animalistic head stare down at her. _The skeleton bleeds, but he’s free._ The female assistant didn’t even get a chance to scream. _Papyrus blinks, indifferent_ to the sounds of crunching.

…

..

.

“…” Papyrus sat up, wearing the remnants of his strait jacket. Papyrus frowns, remembering Asylum!Papyrus. The skeleton’s realm has a lot of these right? Papyrus stood up, arms limped from the bone attack he used on himself. _The entire room was red and dusty_. Papyrus should find his brother soon… Papyrus started walking, his Gaster blasters are following him. Papyrus knows his phone is broken to bits. The black skeleton seems to be the type to dismantle things.

*DING!*

Papyrus looks at the glass screen, seeing the color red splatter the transparent pane instantaneously. Papyrus didn’t mean that. It seems his in auto today. Papyrus can hear something blaring. He looks up. Everything was red. **What was the difference of blood and light now?** People are screaming. Papyrus doesn’t understand what’s the matter. **It’s their fault they let them in.** The screaming got louder. **Papyrus just wants a happy ending.** The pain was still there, no matter how many times he asks his Gaster Blasters to excrete IT. It was falling. Papyrus has determination falling from him. _It doesn’t hurt when it should hurt._ Papyrus continues walking, following his brother’s SOUL string.

DRIP

Papyrus can see red everywhere. The blaring stopped already, but how did he get so many Gaster blasters? It must be from the other Papyrus. Where was he right now? Papyrus doesn’t care anymore. **Everything is going to RESET anyways.** Papyrus can hear the guards. **It’s a bit too late for that, don’t you think?** The Guards are staring at him with their weapons. **Fear attracted the Gaster blasters.**

DRIP

Papyrus has no plans on fighting them, simply wanting to go back with his brother. **It seems Papyrus’ machines have a mind of its own.** Papyrus walks, red and blue glowing bones emerge close to his feet. **Determination is slowly getting out of his system.** The guards couldn’t even reach him.

DRIP

The skeleton didn’t even need to look to FIGHT his enemies. Continuously leveling up but only going back down to LVL 1 even after the guards are stabbed with bones and blasted to oblivion, it seems DETERMINATION and MEMORIES don’t bode well with Papyrus. **Is he the only one or can they all be this way?** Papyrus goes pass them, the survivors are feasted on ~~even if the monsters are conscious.~~

DRIP

Papyrus is tired. _So tired._ Papyrus just wants to go home and sleep. _But he can’t even do that deed when the RESET happens._ Playing with everyone and serving them his famous spaghetti. _He has to keep ACTING or everyone will notice and worry._ Papyrus simply waits for someone to have free time. _But everyone is busy doing their own thing so would anyone notice him act?_ Papyrus thinks he should take the pills after this.

DRIP

Papyrus reached the hallway. _He’s halfway there._ The sound of a clock mocks him with each step.

TIC

TOC

It’s telling him to hurry up. **His friends would notice if they’re gone for so long.** Papyrus stares at the door, flinging it open using his magic. Papyrus tilts his head, blinking at the cool atmosphere inside. Papyrus can see more monsters in his path. Papyrus can’t even move his arms. **HE NEEDS MORE MAGIC.** Papyrus’ right eye socket glowed orange with a hint of red. **DETERMINATION WAS STILL IN HIM.** The Gaster blasters shook, eye lights are still glowing red from the overflow of determination. **Papyrus’ magic is infected with DETERMINATION.** He didn’t know the Laboratory was close to the Royal Castle or are they connected? **Papyrus is feeling empty again.** Everything was turning dim.

TIC

Papyrus doesn’t even notice the shock of the Captain of the Royal guards. She was calling out to him, but Papyrus can’t hear a thing from the screams in his head. **DETERMINATION harvested from humans.** Papyrus wants to voices to stop, but he doesn’t really care if the voices doesn’t. **It was corrupting him.**

TOC

He’s heard worse.

TIC

You want to know what that is?

TOC

**_ His thoughts. _ **

TIC

TOC

_ And it’s leaking. _

TIC

TOC

_Dripping down to the rest…_

TIC

TOC

TIC

TOC

TIC

TOC

“ **something wrong** bro?” Outertale!Sans asked, paused from their stroll when his younger brother suddenly kneeled down.

TIC

“pft! **of course, i’m fine!** ” Swapfell!Papyrus lied, gritting his teeth.

TOC

“ **You don’t seem to be all right?** ” Underswap!Sans looks at his brother, holding his hand out to touch his brother’s shoulder.

TIC

“ **D-don’t touch me!** ” Reborntale!Papyrus shouts, blue bones separated him from his brother.

TOC

“ **I’m fine!** ” Mafiatale!Papyrus smiles, his right hand in the air as if ready to attack.

TIC

“ **J-just…** ” Littletale!Papyrus’ voice shook, a new sort of fear was accumulating in his SOUL.

TOC

“I **need a breather, that’s all.** ” Echotale!Papyrus reassures, standing up and ran as fast as he could.

TIC

“ **wait** just a second!” Storyshift!Sans chases after his brother, worry etched in his voice.

TOC

“ **Stay away.** ”

TIC

“ **p-pap(yru)s!** ” Poketale!Sans called out. His brother casted a blue magic attack on his brother.

TOC

Holding his older brother in place, the skeleton ran out from the room.

TIC

They can’t breathe. _But they know this feeling._

TOC

_They need to get away from everyone. **It was dangerous.**_

TIC

**The urge to LOVE… IT WAS THERE AND IT-!**

TOC

Underlust!Papyrus screamed at the pain/pleasure/dread, locking himself inside a chamber no one knew where.

TIC

“ **MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP MAKE IT STOP!** ” Beasttale!Papyrus trashed in the room, clawing and throwing ATKs from left to right. He screamed, but no one can hear. _Everything was fine._

TOC

“…” Red tears were falling down his eyes, Papyrus wondered why that was so. **The rest of the Papyrus was squirming, containing their blood lust.**  The guards are shaking, oozing with fear at the sight of the bleeding drooling monsters surrounding the escaped test subject.

TIC

Papyrus lifts his fixed right arm, slowly looking up at his enemies. **All Papyrus sees are SOULs, targets to gain EXP.** Papyrus can’t see anyone. **Papyrus gasped, wishing he can vanish from thin air.**

TOC

 **“Stay… away…”** Outertale!Papyrus muttered, covering his right eye light as his summoned Gaster blasters began to bleed blood. The innocent Froggit ran away, crying from the scene they had seen.

TIC

 

[FIGHT]  [ ~~MERCY~~ ]

 

TOC

 

The guards didn’t listen. Papyrus lowered his eye socket, indifferent with the result.

“ **b-bro?** ” Sans whispered, knowing something was wrong. His SOUL out and pinned in place, the smaller skeleton was left by Gaster due to the sudden emergency outside.

 TIC

TOC

“damn it!” Sans cursed, struggling to get out of his binds. He has to save his brother. **Who knows what happened to him?** Sans tugs the leather cuffs, hissing in pain at the injections inserted there.

 

 **THEY ARE ALL GOING TO DIE ANYWAYS.** Papyrus thought, starting the battle.

 **[FIGHT]**   [ ~~MERCY~~ ]

 

*Even if Papyrus wanted to, his choices are already decided for him.

 

 **[GENOCIDE]**   [ ~~PACIFIST~~ ]

 

_*What was the point of fighting it?_

* * *

 

 

“Papyrus! Listen to me!” Undyne screamed, dodging the blasts of the Blasters and slicing the bones blocking her way. Undyne held Alphys close, the yellow lizard shook under her grip. It has been ten years since she last saw Papyrus and Sans, already reaching the ranks as a Royal Guard with King Asgore as her mentor. However, what she’s seeing now…

*ZWWWNNNG!*

“Undyne!” Alphys dragged her down, avoiding the crimson blasts of three Blasters. Papyrus rubs his eye sockets as if he newly woken up, too bad red liquid was falling down the skeleton’s pristine white clothes. Undyne growled, summoning out spears to shoot the skeleton down. _She knows Papyrus doesn’t mean it though._ The Gaster Blasters blasted it away, making high pitch noises as it blasts and bites down on their enemies. Undyne cursed Gaster’s decision on bringing Alphys here to analyze the specimen.

“His SOUL wave! It’s different than anything I’ve seen!” Alphys shouts, holding her glasses steady as she dodges some bones thrown at them. “P-Papyrus’ system is trying to accommodate DETERMINATION and it’s mirroring his STATS.”

“Get to the point! How do we defeat him?!” Undyne retreats to the back line, hoping against all odds King Asgore will not CHECK and FIGHT with them. This isn’t the Papyrus she knows; this was a full fledged killer machine. Alphys shook her head, fiddling her head.

“Y-You can’t!”

“What?!” Undyne looks at Alphys and looks back to destroy the bones suddenly popping out between the walls. Her guards were getting worn out… Yet Papyrus isn’t even reacting. Undyne continues to throw spears, fearful of leaving Alphys to her own devices. **Papyrus won’t hesitate to kill.** Alphys gulped, fixing her glasses. “DETERMINATION… This was the substance that will bring monsters back to life. The concentration must’ve been too high for the body. The mental health is also to be considered here and…”

“ **Even if he wants to stop, Papyrus can’t die.** ”

“F-For the kid?” Undyne’s hand shook. _After the death of Asriel, this substance was experimented on to hundreds of volunteers only to have a product as dangerous as that?!_ Undyne gripped her spear. _Of all the individuals it had to be…_ Undyne ordered Alphys to tell Gaster about the DATA. _It had to be Papyrus._ Alphys apologized to her. _Undyne knew Alphys didn’t play a role here._ Undyne stepped forward, removing her eye patch. _The clock continues to tick._ It was just her and Papyrus now. _Papyrus is walking forward._ Undyne doesn’t know what Papyrus wants, but she can’t let him go.

 

“ **Let’s go punk!** ”

 

Undyne dashed forward, parrying the bones and thrusting right at the SOUL of the skeleton. Papyrus dodged and grabbed her spear. Eye sockets dead, Papyrus kneed her which turned to a kick. Undyne winced but grabbed the skeleton’s leg, twisting it but she was only greeted with Gaster blasters as the skeleton spun in line with her turn.

 

*ZWINNNGNG!*

 

“Tsk!” Undyne dodged the blasters before needing to parry the skeleton’s attacks. Papyrus right eye light glowed, throwing her to the wall where bones pierce her. Undyne ripped her left arm and leg out just to avoid an incoming Gaster blaster’s mouth charging wide open. Blood-dust-soul was falling, Undyne wasn’t given any chance to FIGHT back. Papyrus was relentless. Surrounding her with Gaster blasters, Papyrus’ right eye light glowed blue (?) and made the entire room blue. Undyne fell from the sudden gravity and jumped (not enough) as white and red sharp bones shooting out fifteen feet high.

TIC

Undyne’s scream didn’t bring Papyrus back to his senses.

TOC

Papyrus walks pass her _as she fought against the Gaster blasters wanting to feast on her SOUL._

TIC

Her screams was starting to die down.  **She refused to die, but her weight pulls her down.**

TOC

The room turned silent once more, only the sound of the clock was heard.

TIC

TOC

 

‘ **WHERE IS HE?** ’

 

TIC

TOC

Papyrus follows the beat of the clock. Everything was spiraling out of his control.

TIC

TOC

Papyrus doesn’t recall killing them, but the EXP gained is exactly from this monster.

TIC

TOC

How does he know? He was the Great Papyrus. He knows everyone’s STATs.

TIC

TOC

**"I FINALLY SPOT YOU."**

* * *

 

 

“For the sake of your brother, you evolved into a killing machine… or is it?” Gaster inquired, staring at this Papyrus as he turns to face him. Gaster knew his calculations aren’t wrong. There is only one other factor unknown to him. It was the SOUL. The SOUL, the very essence of one’s being, composing the shape and attributes towards a monster. Papyrus walks forward, unbothered with his remark.

 

[FIGHT]  **[ACT]**  [ITEM] [MERCY]

 

“Right from the bat, your psyche is already unstable. Your experiences and outlook have negated-no opposed your courageous and honest nature. By merely placing DETERMINATION in your system, your physical and emotional circuits have disconnected and caused your body to go on Survival mode.” Gaster summons his own blasters, rivalling the size of Papyrus’s Gaster blasters (excluding the blood and insane high pitch laugher). Gaster sweats, unsure why he’s feeling DREAD from this skeleton.

 

*CHECK *INSULT  ***REASON**   *BEG

 

“If you continue down this path, your brother will realize and never see you the same way. Do you honestly want this ending?” Gaster moves a step back. Why was he feeling DESPAIR encroaching him? No. This was… FEAR? Gaster’s eye lights flash to the screens around them. Even if he’s fighting in an area all to his advantage, Papyrus was overriding his senses with the excessive MAGIC. Why was this skeleton converting his own magic into DETERMINATION? Gaster asked, “Are you trying to get yourself killed?!”

 

**“IT HURTS.”**

 

“!!” Gaster took a step back, realizing this skeleton wasn’t in CONTROL of himself. A rouge unfinished product? Why would his other self leave his own creation- Gaster readies his hands, preparing for battle. Papyrus stood at the center, holding his arms. “IT HURTS THAT I CAN’T STOP. IT HURTS THAT THE END RETURNS TO THE BEGINNING… IT HURTS SO MUCH THAT... I’VE STARTED TO GROW USED TO IT.”

 

 ***CHECK** *INSULT  ~~***** REASON~~  *BEG

 

“BUT IT’S FINE …” Papyrus grew silent. The two finally established eye contact. Papyrus finally smiles ~~and it wasn’t a good one.~~ “I WON’T SHARE THIS PAIN… NO ONE DESERVES THIS AT ALL…”

 

“ **. . .   B U T  M A Y B E  Y O U  D O  .** ”

 

***You feel like you’re going to have a bad time.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [RESET] [CONTINUE]
> 
> UT!Papyrus: ...  
> ErT!Papyrus: Everyone got affected by your actions.  
> UT!Papyrus: (sits down, hugging his legs)  
> ErT!Papyrus: All of them are thinking on how to explain this to their brother.  
> UT!Papyrus: ... (Thinks hard)  
> ErT!Papyrus: Right now, they’re still inside the SAFE room... waiting it out.  
> UT!Papyrus: DELETE IT.  
> ErT!Papyrus: ?  
> UT!Papyrus: DELETE THIS TIMELINE. NO ONE WOULD NOTICE ANYWAY.  
> ErT!Papyrus: Then this would be my first time erasing a timeline.  
> UT!Papyrus: BUT IT’S THE EASIEST WAY, WE NEED TO GO BACK AND HELP THE OTHERS.  
> ErT!Papyrus: Are you sure though?  
> UT!Papyrus: ...  
> UT!Papyrus: YES.  
> ErT!Papyrus: If you say so.  
> Er!Papyrus: (exhales, preparing for the next ACT)
> 
>  **[DELETE]** [RESET] [CONTINUE]


	6. Extraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Papyrus finds his brother taken by Humans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Papyrus doesn’t mind not RESETTING his world.
> 
> Next chapter: Papyrus pretends everything is fine… even when it’s not. (Outertale and Swapfell)

“…” Papyrus looks at the ceiling; his breathing erratic from the rough universal RESET ~~and one DELETE~~ handled by Repair. Papyrus lies there, on his bed with the blankets and pillows to comfort him. The skeleton decides to rest on his bed, still too early to perform his ACT. Some of the Sans must have realized this, must already be investigating the problem. _Too bad Repair can’t be spotted…_ Papyrus raised his right arm; his old MAGIC is flowing in him again. He has a headache. Papyrus wished he could simply sleep the timeline away, even once in his timeline. _Not going to happen ever._ Papyrus laughs.

“!!!” Papyrus sat up, right eye light bursting with orange light. In closer inspection, he wasn’t in his house at all. Papyrus stood up, walking around to notice the lack of action figures and storybooks. This wasn’t his room. The tall skeleton planned to walk out, but was unable to open the door. Papyrus banged his door, locked and strengthened with metal. Papyrus looks around, seeing his room once more. The skeleton feels like the RESET made him forget what path and ending he was in...So that’s why they took so long to RESET. Papyrus finds cameras in the cracks and corners of his room. Great. Who are studying him? Not Gaster that’s for sure since he knows twice to leave the Great Papyrus in a fake room. Papyrus starts opening the drawers, looking into the items. No food, no clothes, no phone… **_But there’s a knife._** Papyrus picks it up, examining it. Papyrus placed it on his bedside, heading back to the bed. Maybe this is all a dream. Maybe. If he sleeps, he’ll wake up in his home with everyone happy.

 

…

 

_“what the fuck happened?” Swapfell!Papyrus slammed his hand on the table, glaring at his Undertale counterpart. Undertale!Papyrus remain silent, only Errortale!Papyrus waved his hands. “Calm down.”_

_“Of all the times that happened, it had to be when we were with Sans.” Outertale!Papyrus sighs, holding Littletale!Papyrus in his arms. The child was asleep, tired from hiding and summoning bone attacks._

_“i bet my life that this happened because of a **scientist**.” Underswap!Papyrus wasn’t amused, smoking as he leaned on the table. Storyshift!Papyrus sat down, looking at their Undertale version. “Foolish. That is the **only thing** which explains why our Gaster blasters bled blood.”_

_“Up to what extent is the **Ripple effect**?” Echotale!Papyrus looks at the readings, his phalanges tap the table as several variables don’t make sense. Poketale!Papyrus looks at the notes of the scientist, fiddling with his scarf’s end. “Very far I guess. I mean… It even reached as far as Angels and Beast.”_

_“I have never felt that emotion before…” Reborntale!Papyrus looks at his hand, “ **Blood lust.** ”_

_“More like, we never thought we would know the experience of LOVE.” Underlust!Papyrus looks at the silent indifferent leader. Silent the whole time, Undertale!Papyrus looked empty… Or was that boredom?_

_“Of course you guys know the feeling, especially when we know the Ganzfeld Experiment was a success between our brothers and ourselves.” Underfell!Papyrus stirs his coffee. His arms having scratch marks from his very own making, the Second-in-command immediately came here before everything else and calmed the audience until Undertale!Papyrus and Errortale!Papyrus came in._

_“What do we say to Sans now?” Beasttale!Papyrus moved his tail, looking from one Papyrus to another._

_“Nothing.” Mafiatale!Papyrus gives a shrug. All of them turned silent, knowing that was what they have always done. The Mafioso twirls his femur bone, “Sans eventually gives up either way.”_

 

“ _What’s the **point of**_ **telling anyone?”**

“!!!” Papyrus gasped, right eye lights flickered orange yellow before extinguishing. Great. He’s remembering how sad his life, confirmed by his other selves. Papyrus tries to reach for something, unable to see even when he knows his eyes are open. _It’s dark._ Papyrus called for HELP. _It’s getting darker._ Papyrus moves his head to the table side, remembering the knife. **_And darker._** Papyrus reached for the knife. **Maybe this is the answer to eradicate the darkness.**

…

The knife’s blade was sharp, phalanges was gripping on the edge as dust fell from the contact. Papyrus pulls it closer to him… 'NOT ENOUGH.'

 

But the door opened before Papyrus could hold it right.

*DING!*

“!!!” Papyrus fell to the bed. _Loud murmurs entered the room._ Someone was on him. _Two entities realized what the skeleton was doing._ They were suffocating him. _One of them was shouting for a tranquilizer._ Papyrus hates the feeling. _The alarm outside was blaring loud that the entity had to repeat the order. The entity refused to let go even as bone attacks hit him._ Papyrus clawed for release, screaming. _The entity twirled the injection and stabbed it onto his SOUL._ Papyrus continued screaming. _The entity wasn’t moving from his spot, holding the skeleton down by the neck and pinning him with magic._ Papyrus slowly accepts the serum. _The other entity drops his weapon for another, shooting outside where the noise was._

…

 

“?” Papyrus can feel the weight off him. Everything was turning clearer. Papyrus can finally see… His Gaster self bleeding from the bones stabbed on him. _He did that._ Papyrus’ eye sockets turned wider, shocked and dread on what he did. _He would never do that to a friend?!_ Papyrus opened his mouth, only to have it closed by Gaster Papyrus-Or more like Echotale!Papyrus. The scientist smiles, “Sh.”

“Stupid Classic. As if we’d let you die because of isolation.” Echotale!Papyrus shook his head, covering the skeleton’s mouth with his finger. Straddling his other self, Echotale!Papyrus knew something was wrong when his Undertale version was as silent as a newly bloomed echo flower. The scientist planned on visiting the skeleton until he saw Undertale!Papyrus’ location in the research facility. Echotale!Papyrus doesn’t plan on doing this alone. He knew one mistake could ruin everything. That’s why he brought Mafiatale!Papyrus with him, a bit more violent than Mobtale!Papyrus.

“Whew.” Mafiatale!Papyrus sighs, dropping another dead gun to walk at his comrade’s area. Sitting down, Mafiatale!Papyrus tilts his head as he used magic to bring the knife towards him. Catching it, the Mafioso tosses and catches it at the handle. His right eye light was blazing with light still. _The fight isn’t over._

“Hey Classic? How can you so unfortunate to have so many stuff happening to you? Not like I’m saying you’re the only one, we all experience it once in a while. I mean why consecutively. Don’t you guys find it strange…” Mafiatale!Papyrus holds the knife upward, looking at his reflection. _Sometimes, they can see the SINS crawling on them._ Mafiatale!Papyrus looks at the duo and smiled. “Or is just me?”

“We aren’t sure, but if that was true…” Echotale!Papyrus holds his chin, getting pushed by an annoyed Papyrus. The scientist flops on the bed; his left hand is holding two donuts. Echotale!Papyrus proceeds to replenish his HP, “…Then whoever is orchestrating this must be frustrated as hell for not gathering the DATA needed. Remember Repair and Dei? Yes them. I think they did their job very finely.”

“GUYS…” Papyrus smiles at them, but he had to ask the million dollar question.

 

“WHERE IS SANS?”

 

“…” Both skeletons looked at each other before looking at their Undertale version.

“Long story really…” Echotale!Papyrus gives a helpless smile. Papyrus knew this would happen again.

* * *

 

“YOU KNOW WHAT G?” Papyrus started, bashing his bone on his enemies’ neck while shooting down another human within range. Without any bullets left, Papyrus threw the gun at another person before stabbing him right below the heart. Papyrus stepped back quickly, dodging the bullets and the blood.

“What?” Echotale!Papyrus crouched down to swing his legs and kick his enemies down to the ground. Falling, they are greeted with white bones piercing in the air like stalagmites. Echotale!Papyrus rolled away from the machine gun’s range, summoning out his Gaster blasters to shoot them down.

“I THOUGHT KILLING HUMANS WERE HARDER THAN MONSTERS.” Papyrus confessed, running away with his front facing his enemies shooting at him. Equipped with a blue bone on his right and trying to prepare the long gun on his left (having difficulty), Papyrus started smacking the bullets away to nonexistence. Papyrus skids and threw the bone at them, only as a distraction so he can reload the gun. “I GUESS I WAS WRONG WITH THAT ASSUMPTION.”

“You have got to be kidding with me?” Echotale!Papyrus jumps on his Gaster blaster and onto the next floor. Landing on the nylon rope, the scientist did a tight rope act as he began shooting the other side with a gun Mafiatale!Papyrus tossed at them. Both knew how to load and shoot, but the variety of guns were ridiculous! Echotale!Papyrus nearly falls, some bullets hit his lab coat, but blue magic can do the trick. Throwing a scalpel at the guy’s head, Echotale!Papyrus goes to the platform and used the dead human bodies as a barricade on the following attacks. “I think humans are more tenacious and sturdier than monsters. I think monsters and humans are a tie when it comes to killing them.”

“OH MY GOD GUYS?! Can you shut up and kill them all ready?” Mafiatale!Papyrus shouts from above, jumping on the study lights of the facility. Both skeletons agreed, they needed to SAVE Sans. Time is of the presence. Sweeping the rooms like a video game, the trio had an idle chat flung into the air. Quite literally, having the need to talk before they realize what they’re doing is wrong.

 

**They have to distract themselves from the truth.**

 

“HEY SHOOTER! CAN I ORDER ONE OF THESE? THEY ARE AWESOME!” Papyrus cheered, holding a gun that’s as long as his arm (nah, definitely longer) as he shot his enemies down. Mafiatale!Papyrus was at the top, sniping his enemies while the duo waltz around in the battlefield.

“And let Comic kill me? No way!!” Mafiatale!Papyrus was lying on his stomach, right eye light focusing on his targets. Head shots. Bull’s eye. Heart puncture. Silent kill. Mafiatale!Papyrus wished humans wouldn’t bleed so much after they’re shot. ‘Maybe I should polish my human anatomy again… Or is it the circulatory system? Nyeh… Oh right. Killing. Yeah. Forgot about that.’

“I still can’t believe the Humans would do this though…” Echotale!Papyrus blasted the bodies, not even going to leave a trace of their sins. Papyrus stretched his arms, the gun slung on his back. “LIKE I SAID EARLIER, BLAME THE TIMELINES AND GOD ABOVE. THEY ARE THE ONES DISTORTING IT.”

“God does not exist!” Echotale!Papyrus argued and the two skeletons fussed about spiritual things. Meanwhile, Mafiatale!Papyrus was at their side, hacking the system. Usually, it would be Sans or Gaster who would do this… But it’s up to good ol’ Papyrus this time. _Of course he learned how to do this!_ Mafiatale!Papyrus grinned, hearing the mechanisms whirl.

“In the bottom floor is where your brother and your friends are. We will give you twenty minutes to free them from that device before we call Dei and RESET everything. ” Echotale!Papyrus explained. All three of them are in front of the elevator, the scent of blood and gun powder are all over them. “Why is freeing them important? This is the same reason why we didn’t do a RESET when it’s practically your timeline. The devices are holding their SOUL and will have a detrimental effect-”

“OK! I CAN DO THAT.” Papyrus holds both hands in a fist in front of him. Mafiatale!Papyrus was going around, waving his phone around. _It seems there is no signal._ Echotale!Papyrus glared at Papyrus. “Don’t you want to know the consequences if you fail?”

“NO NEED FOR THAT. THE GREAT PAPYRUS NEVER FAILS!” Papyrus says quickly, holding his scarf as he smiled at the scientist. _Can they feel it?_ Echotale!Papyrus sighs, scratching his skull. _The sins crawling on them?_ Echotale!Papyrus pats his shoulder, _where Papyrus can see a black thing creep._

 

“Good luck then.” Echotale!Papyrus smiles and Papyrus walks on the elevator alone. Papyrus waves goodbye, descending down to the final battle. Nyeh! Final battle? Yeah right. Papyrus leans on the wall, closing his eyes. Papyrus knows the guy’s back. Where there are SOULs, there is this guy.

“WHY DO YOU PLAGUE MY LIFE?”

“Me? That’s humerus of you, other me!” The dark entity revealed themselves. Saying HI, it was Reapertale!Papyrus. Papyrus looks away as the reaper looks at him. “Classic? If this keeps up, you might end up as a genocide fanatic! And if no one helps you…”

“We’re all going to end up like you.” Reapertale!Papyrus summons out a bone and sat on it, moving his legs. Papyrus checked his arsenal. Two big guns, three small guns, lots of bullets, a knife, a cinnamon roll and… Papyrus threw out an Annoying Dog (It’s a puppy) from his bag.

“WHAT DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH STALKING ME DOWN-?” Papyrus froze after his last words, his SOUL held by his own blue attack. Reapertale!Papyrus unsheathes his scythe, greeting the skeleton’s neck with blade. The death god smiles, “ **When that happens, I will end you.** ”

“For the greater good, I will eradicate your SOUL and halt the spread of DESPAIR. I can replace you with another Undertale version and no one would be any wiser.” Reapertale!Papyrus dispersed his scythe, back to his cheery self. _Papyrus didn’t even show any emotion to the threat._ Reapertale!Papyrus knew it. _Papyrus giggles, even seeing the threat as a game._ Reapertale!Papyrus propped up his knee and hugged it. _Death is a fickle thing for him._ Papyrus agreed with his decision. _For them as well._ Papyrus tells him to cooperate with some of the Papyruses so no evidence would be left. **How far gone were they?**

“SO… YOU WANT TO WATCH ME KILL THESE PROMISE BREAKERS?” Papyrus cheered. Reapertale!Papyrus is acting all odd recently. Sure he’s always saying things about the greater good and souls because of his mentor the Goddess of War. Of course his death god self would ACT this way unless… Papyrus acted different from his usual. Papyrus covers his face, reviewing his actions. **What did I do wrong?!** Reapertale!Papyrus eyes his comrade before looking back at the walls.

“No need. I’m not a fan of gore.” Reapertale!Papyrus looks at the skeleton. Papyrus knows what’s wrong. His emotions. His emotions were off! That’s all~! Papyrus simply has to fix that and he’s fine. Reapertale!Papyrus rebuts, knowing what was going on with the skeleton’s head. “I think your memories and how you understand them are the problem. Why won’t you just forget about it?”

“…” Something snapped when he said those words. Papyrus stares at the skeleton, disbelief and hilarity in those eyes. Reapertale!Papyrus shook his head, exasperate. The skeleton continues to stare at him, smile lowering. “All you have to do is take the pill created by Gaster in one timeline of yours. It’s efficient-”

 

“YOU THINK I HAVEN’T TRIED THAT?!”

 

“!” Reapertale!Papyrus was shock at the answer, seeing dozens of Gaster blasters pointed at him. Papyrus’ usual smile was gone. Both of Papyrus’ eyes were glowing orange. DENIAL, ANGER, HATE, BARGAINING DEPRESSION – Papyrus forced himself to skip all of those and implant themselves on ACCEPTANCE. Papyrus’ shoulder slumped, eye lights vanished, and his Gaster blasters vanished.

“I ALREADY FINISHED IT… THE WHOLE SUPPLY!”

“Nyeh!” Papyrus covers his mouth, wanting to laugh at the irony. Papyrus couldn’t hold it. He laughed _and cried_ at the passive death god. Gaster, Sans, Frisk, Undyne, Alphys… All of them.

 

**“AND THE MEMORIES… IT JUST KEEPS COMING BACK.”**

 

Reapertale!Papyrus holds his hand out but stopped. One touch and Papyrus will die. The hand was withdrawn. The death god simply watched the skeleton cry on the floor. But when Papyrus reaches the bottom, Papyrus will return to his mission and SAVE his brother- everyone.

* * *

 

*BANG! *

 

“!!!” The head researcher turned around, having several Gaster blasters pointing at his crew along with a skeleton wielding a huge gun. Papyrus has recently shot one member and injured another with how reckless he uses the gun. Papyrus blinks at them, smiling cheerfully. “HOWDY!”

 

**Papyrus LVL 1**

 

“P-papyrus?” Asgore called out, one of the last monsters before succumbing to their specific chambers. 7 in all, they did not expect Papyrus to escape from his container. A SOUL extraction process, each monster has a different affinity. This was something worth researching. It was for the betterment of Humanity. No measly monster is going to stop them. They're this close to understanding them. The scientist slowly moved to his desk, pressing the button below. Papyrus tilts his head, clean and spotless from any imperfections. It’s as if the monster was simply following those machines of mass destruction and came here by accident. No. The Head scientist cursed. He knows that this skeleton is in the same specie as the older one, utilizing the same weapons given by the ‘Royal Scientist.’

 

[FIGHT]  **[ACT]**  [ITEM] [MERCY]

 

“HI KING FLUFFYBUNS. I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL SAVE THE DAY!” Papyrus took one step forward, the security guards held their guns out. The King stared at the skeleton. _This wasn’t Papyrus._ Papyrus blinks at the FEAR present in the room. _It just can’t be!_ The Gaster blasters inside the chamber stirred awake, looking at its sibling unit. _Because why can he see Human SOULs following his footsteps?!_ Papyrus crossed his arms as if he was their parent. “HUMAN! BECAUSE I AM SO MERCIFUL, I WILL GIVE YOU ONE CHANCE IN RELEASING MY FRIENDS!”

 

*CHECK *STARE  ***TALK**   *KEEP QUIET

 

“You do know you are outnumbered?” The human asked, seeing reinforcement appear behind the skeleton. Papyrus looks behind him and looks back, unaffected with the ACTION. It seems they don’t know how the outside looks like, _disconnecting the cameras and altering the messages that the specimen has been neutralized_. Papyrus hums, “HUMAN. I KNOW DEEP DOWN, YOU’RE ALL GOOD PEOPLE.”

 

[FIGHT]  [ACT]  [ITEM]  [MERCY]

 

“BUT FOR TORTURING MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS, SOME PUNISHMENT IS NEEDED LEST YOU MAKE THE SAME MISTAKES.” Papyrus grew silent from this. Dropping the gun, Papyrus right eye light glowed. “IF YOU TAKE ONE WRONG MOVE …”

 

“ **Y O U  A R E  G O I N G  T O  R E G R E T  I T  .  .  .** ”

 

 **[FIGHT]**   [ACT]  [ITEM]  [MERCY]

 

“IF YOU SAY SO.” Papyrus smiles.

 

 **[FIGHT]**   [ACT]  [ITEM]   ~~[MERCY]~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[DELETE]_ [RESET] [CONTINUE]
> 
> DeT!Papyrus: Please…  
> UT!Papyrus: …  
> DeT!Papyrus: Please stop trying already.  
> UT!Papyrus: ...  
> DeT!Papyrus: If you know what happens next, why do you ACT alone?!  
> UT!Papyrus: ...  
> MaT!Papyrus: ?  
> DeT!Papyrus: You can call for help! I’m sure they will come!  
> MaT!Papyrus: But no one came.  
> DeT!Papyrus: !  
> MaT!Papyrus: The world isn’t always fair.  
> GT!Papyrus: If you were on our boots, you’d understand.  
> DeT!Papyrus: But I have-!  
> UT!Papyrus: WHERE’S REPAIR?  
> MaT!Papyrus: Why?  
> UT!Papyrus: … NOTHING.  
> MaT!Papyrus: Did you do something with him?  
> GT!Papyrus: They have therapy session two hours from now.  
> MaT!Papyrus: Therapy was a thing?  
> DeT!Papyrus: I think you’re avoiding the topic!  
> UT!Papyrus: HEY GUYS! THE RESET BUTTON IS SO ENTICING TODAY!  
> DeT!Papyrus: Guys!
> 
>  _[DELETE]_ **[RESET]** [CONTINUE]


	7. Appealing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Papyrus finds his brother taken by Another Grillby/Chillby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Papyrus knows the drill by now.
> 
> Next Chapter: Papyrus knows his brother best… And you aren’t his brother at all. (Underswap & Storyshift)

“…” Papyrus woke up, staring at a dingy ceiling. Wait what? Papyrus sat up, realizing that whoever took him along was a complete life saver! He’s not joking. If they didn’t take him, he would be worried sick where Sans would be and he’d have to travel, do a gen-punishment! And RESET. The scent of BLOOD and Human SOULs still linger on him; Papyrus drags the blanket over him. Closing his eyes, he tries to think positively. Maybe. Sans is having a wonderful time with his kidnapper. ‘THAT’S IMPOSSIBLE.’

 “Rise and shine mongrel!” A monster outside shouted at him. Papyrus looks at his warden. Behind steel bars, all Papyrus can see is an inverted white SOUL.

 

“ ** _They’re easy to kill right?_** _”_

 

“!” Papyrus looks to the side, seeing Frisk standing on the bars outside his prison. Wait a minute. They’re holding a stick and they’re bloody… So he’s in a Swap universe where Frisk is the genocidal kid? The monster went forward, barking words and not noticing the child standing there.

“…” Papyrus stares down to see the child not having toes. Oh great. He’s hallucinating and this realm must be a twisted version of Swapfell. Papyrus blinks, looking back at the warden. It seems the monster has two friends with him. They look like they plan on doing something bad. Papyrus moves a step back not because he’s afraid of them, but because he sees ghost Frisk moving to his bed. Papyrus doesn’t know what to do. One, this is ghost genocidal Frisk. Two, why can he see ghost genocidal Frisk? Three, how did he end up here? Four, what happened to this realm? And Five, **WHERE IS SANS?!** Frisk giggles, only for the skeleton to hear. Frisk sits on the lumpy bed with him, staring at the handcuffs on his wrists and a shackle on his foot with a spiked iron ball. The Human smiles, “ ** _You need help partner?_** ”

“WE ARE NOT PARTNERS AND NEVER WILL BE.” Papyrus doesn’t care if he looks crazy, but he isn’t going to let some human proclaim that the Great Papyrus is their friend. _It was a terrible idea._

 

“Hey! Who are you talking to?!” The guy screamed, must’ve gotten interrupted with his speech. The guy pulls out a button and presses it. Papyrus feels a tingle around his neck. The tall skeleton unravels his scarf to see a shock collar. Frisk covers their mouth, laughing. “ ** _Sorry Paps. How about we start from scratch?_** ”

“W-What is wrong with the guy?” Another monster asked his friend. The monsters weren’t expecting the skeleton not to react. One bird monster whispered. “M-maybe he’s like Papyrus?”

“ **why would sans lock him in here _, twits?!_** ” Frisk hissed, much to Papyrus’ surprise. Frisk returns to smile at Papyrus, all cheery and so-like his Frisk. Papyrus tilts his head to stare at the child, curious.

“S-shit! No way! How did Chillby get **him** then? That shit would never let anyone touch that squirt.” The monster’s words caught Papyrus’ attention. When they say him, are they referring to **Sans**? Frisk stands on the bed and hugs Papyrus’ neck. They had to answer the question for him huh? “ ** _Yup~!_** ”

“WHERE IS CHARA?” Papyrus inquired, but the monsters thought they were the ones being asked. The buff-looking seahorse monster grinned, “Dead. Now where were we? Oh yeah. Here we go.”

*DING!*

“STRANGE.” Papyrus blinks, suddenly raised up by his handcuffs. Frisk lets go and looks up, seeing the dangling skeleton. Frisk taps their stick on the bed. “ ** _You do know they plan on raping you?_** ”

“NO **SHEETS** OF PUZZLE PAPER FOR YOU.” Papyrus rolled his eyes, watching the guards come in. Oh look. They don’t have their armor on and they’re all guys. They must be feeling so confident since they bound and sealed his magic _as if he needed magic to handle them_. Papyrus can even feel PATIENCE in him, it felt nice. Frisk stood up, annoyed. “ ** _Are you just going to let them do that to you?_** ”

“NYEH…” Papyrus thinks for a while, seeing the monsters approach hesitantly. Papyrus shook his head, deciding he’d like to keep his virginity thank you. Lifting his right shackled leg, Papyrus swings the spiked ball backward and swings it forward with intense speed. Even if he can hear his bones crack and turn to dust, hitting the monster’s SOUL with the spiked iron ball was a nice feeling. Removing them wasn't a nice feeling. It hurts. The guy flung back to the other side. Papyrus can see the other two summon out their weapons as he moved back like a pendulum. When the ball reached the other end (a pendulum effect), Papyrus tugged his wrists and broke them to fall down. “ ** _Pft!_** ”

“ ** _Having a hang over?_** ” Frisk commented. Papyrus huffs on the floor. He might look vulnerable on the ground, but when he sensed another monster quickly approaching, he decides to raise his left (uninjured) leg in the air and slam the monster down to the ground. Papyrus exerted so much pressure, he was able to crack the SOUL. Sitting up with his leg lodged firmly on the monster, Papyrus twisted his foot and dust spread. Papyrus also realized he dislocated his legs, staring at the other leg partially dusted and bent.

“You piece of shit!” The warden threw the skeleton back, stabbing a sword onto his rib cage. Papyrus blinks, feeling the sword close to his SOUL. The guy straddles him, Papyrus raised his arm up (with his radius sticking out than the ulna) and stabbed the warden’s eye. Papyrus sat up, allowing the sword to break his ribs further _but not enough to injure the SOUL_. Papyrus continues to stab the monster deeper while he thrusts his other arm to stab the guy’s left upper arm, the guy screams, removing Papyrus’ right arm from his bleeding eye, but Papyrus lowered his bloody and dusty arm from the eye to the chest, stabbing downward where he sees the fast-beating SOUL exposed.

 

*CRACK!*

 

*Thump*

“ ** _I knew there was something wrong with you~!_** ” Frisk smiles at the lying down (face-front) skeleton. Papyrus was taking a breather, wondering who to call for this occasion. He can’t do this alone. He doesn’t know the lay-out of the area and he is not going to risk his life like this. Papyrus looks at Frisk, hoping the Human will be of use. “DO YOU SEE A PHONE ANYWHERE? I NEED TO CALL SOMEONE.”

“ ** _On the other side of this jail room, there’s a rabbit with a rabid pet who’s using one. Ten guards you Kafta face._** ” Frisk walks over to the tired skeleton, pulling the sword out of there. Papyrus watched the human toss the sword, helped him sit up and lean onto the bedside. Papyrus blinks, “HOW ARE YOU ABLE TO TOUCH THINGS WHEN YOU SHOULDN’T EXIST PHYSICALLY?”

“ ** _Determination… And you have some in you... calling out to me~_** ” Frisk gives a gun hand, but Papyrus glared at them. He can't let Frisk know where the DETERMINATION came from, but it would be good if Frisk can remove the excess from his system. However... There is always a catch. Papyrus looks down, realizing he isn’t wearing his armor. He was wearing a simple cloth. So that’s how it was able to pierce through… Nah. It would still get pierced through with the body armor Sans made for him. Nothing to worry about. Papyrus stood up (limping), checking the dust for any salvageable ITEMS. “I DIDN’T MEAN TO CALL YOU FRISK.”

“ ** _Oh but I know you need me._** ” Frisk said as a matter of fact. Papyrus wished he saw Chara instead, way easier to understand than Frisk. Between the two of them, Chara has a constant objective. Frisk has none. They are the anomaly. Frisk has no objectives in life. **Papyrus doesn’t understand Frisk.** Frisk is too random, always changing their objective. _Genocide, Neutral, Pacifist, Neutral, Neutral, True Pacifist, Genocide, True Genocide, True Genocide, True Pacifist.._. Papyrus could not determine what Frisk wants. If it was pure Genocide through and through, he’d know what to do. Constancy is the best condition to solve a problem. You do it bit by bit. Frisk? They would change if they felt like it, ~~depending on how the gamer uses them~~. Papyrus looks at the human. However, Papyrus admits Frisk makes Sans happy and his older brother is 45% percent despondent most of the time, the second biggest portion is laziness or was laziness actually despondency? Papyrus doesn’t understand Sans either, but he knows Frisk makes Sans respond...

 **Papyrus trusts Frisk ~~even if he hates them for RESETTING & KILLING their fellowmen to SAVE Monsters~~**.

“ ** _Sealed, injured and handicapped by ailments, I can help you kill them~_** ” Frisk made Papyrus CHECK his STATs and yes. He was poisoned with something. Oh goodie. Papyrus wonders what that is~! The taller skeleton can’t wait to find out. Papyrus picks the security card, holding twin guns with him.

“WHAT’S THE CATCH?” Papyrus asked, checking his wound. It seems he lost all of his false ribs and his sixth and seventh true rib. Papyrus un-equips his shirt, grabbing the other monster’s armor instead. It’s DEF was 5, better than his which was… 1. Frisk taps their mouth, eyes closed like they always do.

“ ** _Promise me you’ll DELETE this timeline._** ”

‘?’ Papyrus raised his nonexistent eyebrow. Frisk continues, walking close to the EXIT to check if there are any monsters coming in. None. Frisk tilts their head and waves their stick. “ ** _I know it’s too much for you, but all you panna cotta do is kill everyone and grab all the SOULs. I’ll help you do that._** ”

“WHY?” Papyrus asked Frisk. The human gone silent, opening their mouth. “ ** _Because they broke Chara._** ”

 

“SURE. JUST DON’T POP OUT PUNS LIKE THAT AND BE TOLERABLE.” Papyrus shrugged, walking pass the surprised ghost. Papyrus turns his head to stare at the ghost, “ARE YOU READY?”

“…” Frisk walks forward, looking whether the monster was lying. **Nothing.** Frisk smiles, grateful that this skeleton still retains his I’m-not-going-to-break-a-promise motto. Frisk holds Papyrus’ hand, smile gone wider. Papyrus swears he can see himself on them by how they smile _or is that Sans he sees with those blue eyes_?

 

“ ** _I was born ready._** ”

* * *

 

“ ** _So Chillby’s king and your other self had to present something interesting...It was the time machine. The dunce saw your Sans, decided he wanted two Sans, your Sans also looked appealing and voila~_** ” Frisk finished their story, plucking their stick out of the monster’s gut and dodging the slime spits raining in the air. Papyrus simply dodged them all, not having any magic to ATK unless they were physically weak creatures. Without armor, Frisk dashed to a nearby monster and stabbed the monster with the eye as the entrance. Straight through the monster’s skull, Frisk dragged the injured monster as their shield from the other attacks. Frisk continues, “ ** _You’re here._** ”

“ ** _My turn. How did you get Determination? You reek of it._** ” Frisk comments, losing their shield (turned to dust) and flipping a table quickly before the attacks land on them. Kicking the metal table, Frisk crushed the Moldsmal on the wall. Frisk then threw their very strong sharp stick when the door opened, stabbing Snowdrake’s eye. Papyrus threw twin guns at the DETERMINATION fueled Ghost. Papyrus could even touch Frisk, terrifying. Papyrus hid in pillars as the Human caught the guns and shot their enemies in a carefree attitude. Papyrus feels like Frisk is having too much FUN in this. Frisk picked up a metal rod and stabbed the stomach before kicking the monster’s chin, making sure the rod stayed so the stomach hole got bigger.

“A TRANSACTION GONE WRONG… DID CHARA DIE HERE FOR YOUR SOUL TO BE STUCK IN THIS FACILITY?” Papyrus finally comes out, but dragged the human when orange beams passed them. Frisk spins on their friend’s arm, catching hold of a pole above on their legs and pointed their twin guns on the machines. “ ** _Kinda._** ”

“ ** _Damn we still have fifty to go!_** ” Frisk exclaimed as they shot all of the security cameras. Papyrus stopped to roll an empty canister on the following path, seeing the canister avoid all of the spikes popping out from nowhere. Frisk dropped down and shot a hiding monster. Papyrus clenches and unclenches his hand, feeling Magic in him once more. They’ve been killing for two hours and Papyrus is sure his comrades are coming over. He can’t have Frisk adding stuff to the promise. He also can't have his other selves think he's gone rouge. “FRISK I HAVE SOMETHING TO TELL YOU.”

“ ** _Shoot away._** ” Frisk shot a wire, shutting down power for who knows where before looking back at him. Papyrus explained. “WE NEED TO SPLIT UP AND COVER MORE GROUND! I CAN ALREADY USE MY MAGIC AND FIGHTING TOGETHER ISN’T AS EPIC AS FIGHTING ALONE. YOU HEAD OUT WHILE I TERMINATE THOSE INSIDE THE CASTLE. WE’LL MEET UP IN THE THRONE ROOM AN HOUR FROM NOW OKAY? HERE’S MY NUMBER AND A PHONE FOR YOU TO CALL ME.”

“ ** _…Ok._** ” Frisk caught the phone and walked to the opposite side. Papyrus sighs. Sure. A lot of people say he and Frisk are extroverts, but they tend to have moments where they despise interaction. Those moments are sacred and if you can give them so much of those moments, Papyrus and Frisk swears they'll appreciate you more. Peace and quiet was a really nice gift; something individuals with PATIENCE and INTEGRITY can commune with. Fine. This sounded really introverted for most and maybe you're right. Maybe he is an introvert, an outgoing introvert...  _Extrovert then?_

 

"AT LEAST THERE ARE THIRTY MONSTERS LEFT IN THE CASTLE... WHY IS THE FACILITY CONNECTED TO THE CASTLE?" Papyrus blinks, realizing for the... (SIGH. It's more than the hundreds okay?) Papyrus walks on the corridor seeing the huge renovations done towards the castle. Where did all the melancholy go? Papyrus liked the sadness to it. It reminded him of Flowey in a way and King Fluffybuns! Papyrus ducked just in time as the window smashed to pieces. Rolling to the floor and standing up with a blue constellation pattern scarf, Outertale!Papyrus placed his hands on his hips as he reported for duty. "HI Classic! Sorry if we're a bit late!"

"IT'S OKAY GUYS... WHO'S THE OTHER GUY?" Papyrus looks around. It took a good one minute before the other skeleton came. Drinking a wine bottle, furry jacket and is that a collar? Swapfell!Papyrus entered the zone with precaution by... slamming the door wide open with the colored glass windows breaking from the impact. Both Outertale!Papyrus and Papyrus glared at him. The skeleton shrugged.

“what's the agenda?” Swapfell!Papyrus asked, looking at them casually. Papyrus rolls his eyes, "IT'S SIMPLE. WE GET SANS AND GET OUT OF HERE. IF THEY RESIST, WE NEUTRALIZE THEM."

"wow. i didn't see this coming. where did our cinnamon roll go?" Swapfell!Papyrus joked, but he went forward with the other two. Outertale!Papyrus looks behind him, seeing the older skeleton destroy the cameras and hidden guards with a surprise bone attack. Outertale!Papyrus responded. "I don't understand your question. Classic is in front of us."

 

"i mean. why is he so... cold?" Swapfell!Papyrus reasoned out, whispering when they allowed Papyrus to head to the other room to get something (Papyrus gets the keys in the control room). Outertale!Papyrus scratched the back of his skull, frowning. "Cold? I don't think Classic is cold. He's just tired of sugarcoating in front of himself. I get tired too on being a nice guy, especially when life throws you a bag of dogs and knives.*Sigh*"

"!!!" Swapfell!Papyrus blinked in surprise, unbelieving of those words. Papyrus came back, looking at the duo. Papyrus looks over to his older version and asked, "ARE YOU READY TO FIGHT AGAINST YOUR OTHER VERSION OF YOURSELF OR DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT CHILLBY INSTEAD?"

"We can fight Black and you if you want?" Outertale!Papyrus included himself in. Swapfell!Papyrus feels like he's out of the loop though, both Papyrus seem to know what the other wants. Swapfell!Papyrus is fine fighting himself but... He can't seem to bring himself to harm his brother. Swapfell!Papyrus sighs, "i doubt i can fight myself without my bro so i'm handling chillby instead."

"OK! I GUESS IT'S JUST YOU AND ME." Papyrus smiles to Outertale!Papyrus. The cosmonaut nodded, both looking over the door. Having Swapfell!Papyrus take his shortcut, the two skeletons look at the door. Beyond this door was the Judgement hall where the skeleton brothers are. The two entered the room with a single thought in their heads.

_JUST FIVE MORE._

* * *

 

*CREEEAAK! *

 

“!!!” Both skeletons were surprised to see two identical skeleton. One had a red scarf while the other was a blue scarf. Both entered the room with a cheerful gait. However, Swapfell!Sans simply knew there was something wrong with this duo. They seemed... too DETERMINED. Outertale!Papyrus started first, smiling at them.

 

"We mean you no harm!"

"I THINK THAT'S TOO LATE FOR THAT."

"Oh really? Then what do we say?"

 

"Get ready..." Swapfell!Sans warned, but he realized his brother became passive as if seeing the duo not a threat. How can that be when you can see the LOVE oozing from their aura, especially from the red scarfed skeleton? Swapfell!Papyrus himself doesn't understand where this sudden sense of comfort was coming from, it's as if he belonged with the group, the group which annihilated majority of the populace. The skeleton with the red scarf laughed, not even afraid from the duo.

 

"THAT THEY'RE GOING TO HAVE A BAD TIME?"

"No~! That's like stealing our brother's line!"

"THEN WHAT DO WE SAY?!"

 

"We'll have lots of fun so don't fret for it'll be their last?" The blue Papyrus asked. The red Papyrus nodded, understanding of the meaning. Swapfell!Sans frowned. _This wasn't Papyrus-like._ Papyrus isn't this chirpy or this morbidly courageous to eliminate the entire population just to get his brother back. That took a lot of effort. Both Papyrus stopped walking, looking at them with the same expression. The Blue Papyrus snaps his fingers, turning the whole area blue while the Red Papyrus shows his right hand to them covered in dust.

 

"LET'S START THE FUN!"

 

* * *

 

 

 **[FIGHT]**   [ACT]  [ITEM]  ~~[MERCY]~~

 

" _W-who are you?_ " Chillby glared at the unbothered smoker, yawning as a Gaster blaster was right beside him. Swapfell!Papyrus looks at the ground where the elemental was. The skeleton wasn't an expert with murder but altering his Gaster blasters to a water element was efficient in extinguishing the flames. Poor dude. He doesn't even know he isn't the Papyrus he knows. Swapfell!Papyrus walks forward, uncaring at the dust around him.

 

"listen buddy. even if i told you the truth, you wouldn't remember a thing."

 

"...since this world you rule over will be gone in a blink of an eye and no one will ever know about it." Swapfell!Papyrus discussed, stepping on the fire elemental's chest. The skeleton was even holding a bucket of water, wanting to play with this greedy king. But he wasted too much time here, it was near an hour and his own brother would start worrying. "hey no offense, but i don't like your food so much. i also don't know what you teach my bro and killing you would make my life a bit more interesting.. what sort of dreams will i get from your last words?"

 

*CRACK*

 

Swapfell!Papyrus listened to the elemental scream as he drowned the male with water. None of the words made sense; it made the skeleton sad that only the disgusting screams will be heard when he'll sleep for tonight. Seeing the door open, Swapfell!Papyrus' eye lights turned red, seeing a particular Human come in.

 

“ **i  m i s s e d  o n e  .  .  . ?** ”

 

[FIGHT]  [ACT]  ~~[ITEM]~~   ~~[MERCY]~~

 

"Tch!" The Human took a step back, holding their knife since they have no other choice but to FIGHT.

 

 **[FIGHT]**   [ ~~ACT~~ ]  ~~[ITEM]~~   ~~[MERCY]~~

 

Papyrus chatted with Outertale!Papyrus, slowly walking to the area since **_it wasn't part of the promise to keep the other alive._** Papyrus waits for the Human to die, calling over Errortale!Papyrus for the final goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _[DELETE]_ [RESET] [CONTINUE]
> 
> OT!Papyrus: Man that was a hard one!  
> UT!Papyrus: …  
> ErT!Papyrus: Is something the matter?  
> UT!Papyrus: REPAIR. I WANT YOU TO DELETE THIS WORLD.  
> OT!Papyrus & ErT!Papyrus: ?!  
> UT!Papyrus: JUST DO IT.  
> OT!Papyrus: B-but Repair isn’t capable of deleting…  
> ErT!Papyrus: Ok.
> 
> [DELETE] [RESET] [CONTINUE]
> 
> OT!Papyrus: What No! Give them a chance!  
> UT!Papyrus: THEY RAN OUT OF CHANCES.  
> ErT!Papyrus: The timeline wasn’t so good anyways.  
> SF!Papyrus: what the fuck are you guys doing?  
> UT!Papyrus: DO IT.  
> ErT!Papyrus: Bye bye timeline~  
> OT!Papyrus: Slim! They plan to-!
> 
>  **[DELETE]** [RESET] [CONTINUE]
> 
> ErT!Papyrus: **Yet some of us remember-?**  
>  ErT!Papyrus: !!!
> 
> [NEW GAME] [CONTINUE]


	8. Boredom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Papyrus has his brother captured by Another Sans. (Part 1/3)
> 
> Warning: You may hate me for this, but it's for your own good. It's what I call cliffhangers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Papyrus closed his eyes, counting from one to ten before greeting the damned year again for the ************th time.
> 
> Next Chapter: Papyrus believes he is a magnet to lonely entities... or is it the psychopathic ones? (*****)

_“UNDYNE WOULD BE SO PROUD OF ME AND-” Papyrus stopped talking, eye lights looked at the listening skeleton with suspicion. There was his brother, Sans, listening to him as he ate his Spaghetti **yet this wasn’t real.** Papyrus dropped the ACT, the LIE was too easy to notice. **Papyrus wished this setting was normal, but it isn’t.** Correction, this Sans was too horrible at his job on ACTING like his Sans. **Sans wasn’t here.** Even he could make a better Sans impression if they swapped places. ‘ **Who is this faker?’**_

_“WHO ARE YOU?” Papyrus’ voice turned sour. The Sans sitting on his Sans’ chair smirked, altering into a black and red glitching version of Sans. “S-so you noticed.”_

_“IT’S BECAUSE YOU WEREN’T TRYING, LAZY BONES. ARE YOU HERE BECAUSE YOU MISPLACED SOME MATERIALS FOR CROCHETING? IF SO, YOU CAN CHECK SANS’ DRAWER SINCE SANS NEVER STARTED THAT HOBBY. I WONDER WHY?” Papyrus continues with his work, fiddling with the puzzle given to him by Alphys. This Sans, called Errortale!Sans or Error, took a sip of coffee from Sans’ mug. Errortale!Sans stated, “No. I… came here to tell you I kidnapped your brother. you know – Sans classic?”_

_“...WHY?” Papyrus asked, not pausing to look up at the strange trespasser. Errortale!Sans shrugged, holding the mug. “i’m bo-bored and your timeline interests me...”_

_“...H-how is it fixing itself?” Errortale!Sans wondered, a genuine emotion aside from the rumored insanity. Papyrus knows what this skeleton was talking about though. It was those timelines when Sans went missing, only to have time reverse as if Sans never disappeared (a complete reversal of time and space) as well as those random timelines that suddenly collapse for no reason (the ones that kidnapped Sans obviously). Papyrus finished calibrating the puzzle, “I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT YOU’RE TALKING ABOUT-”_

_*Slam!*_

_“I **may look like your brother, but i am not as lenient. d-do not lie to me.** ” Errortale!Sans dragged the skeleton to the ground with blue strings, appearing above Papyrus as he stepped on the stringed SOUL. Papyrus refuses to open his eyes ~~since the fear he has for death vanished because of Swapfell!Papyrus~~. Errortale!Sans removes his strings, sighing. “If you want to see Sans classic, you have to come to my realm and get him back...”_

_“...and bring whoever you want. the more glitches you bring, the better. To get out quickly, go grab that infernal paintbrush. co-consider this my way of sparing your world.” Errortale!Sans finished the spaghetti bowl and vanished. Papyrus continues to lie on the floor, ~~wondering why the skeleton had to finish Sans’ food~~. He squints at the ceiling as the small trespasser broke his spine (can’t move now) and pulls out his phone. “STRETCH? YES. THIS IS ME. I NEED TO TALK TO BLUE ON HOW TO GET TO ERROR. YES. ERROR HAS MY BROTHER. YES. THIS IS A DEATH WISH. OH. OKAY THEN! THANK YOU?”_

 

"AND THIS IS WHERE YOU GUYS CAME IN."

 

Papyrus finalized, talking with Inktale!Sans. When Papyrus arrived in the Underswap Universe, Underswap!Papyrus had already asked his brother who was talking with Inktale!Sans. Inktale!Sans who was hanging out with Dream!Sans. The Sans with the huge paintbrush accepted the situation pretty well, _not really since Inktale!Sans bombarded him with questions_. Currently, Papyrus brought with him his Storyshift version together with Storyshift!Chara. They seem to be getting along pretty well.... A bit too well.

"it's just error, right paps?" Underswap!Papyrus smiles, casually walking beside Underswap!Sans who was chatting with Dream!Sans. Papyrus nodded, absent-minded until Inktale!Sans stopped walking. Everyone paused as well, it was Storyshift!Chara who broke the silence. "There's more than one of them here."

"Worse. We're in between two territories." Dream!Sans whispered, fiddling with his staff. Papyrus wonders which is his primary weapon: the staff or the bow and arrow? Dream!Sans continued, "We might meet my brother."

"Who's your brother again?" Storyshift!Papyrus covers his mouth, hoping this rescue doesn't exceed two hours. Who knows what terrors would occur to the innocent Human if he does not come in time? Storyshift!Papyrus frowned, also remembering that if he doesn't reply the telephone call at that time period, his brother would track him using his GPS and worry over him. Storyshift!Papyrus sometimes wished he didn't know about the Multiverse, it made his brother constantly fret over him.

 

The ground shakes, the paths are turning darker.

 

"Dream's brother is Nightmare." Inktale!Sans explained. "Error and him are friends, to a certain extent."

"nothing to worry about... right?" Underswap!Papyrus had a question mark when the trio (Underswap!Sans, Inktale!Sans and Dream!Sans) turned quiet. "bro? your actions are worrying me."

"Of course! We can handle!" Underswap!Sans cheered, but Inktale!Sans laughs uneasily. The artist comments, "We're here to SAVE Papyrus' brother, not to create unnecessary fighting."

"We're distractions in short." Storyshift!Chara yawns, "Fine by me. I need to get back before lunch or Toriel is gonna notice my absence in the Lunch table."

"Why did you volunteer?" Dream!Sans wondered, curious why Storyshift!Chara came over. It was supposed to be a small party composed of the trio and Underswap!Sans' brother and victim's younger brother. Dream didn't expect an additional two. Storyshift!Chara looks to the side, "Paps will give me chocolate pie if I came with him."

"How shallow." Underswap!Sans blinked, "But my Human friend also likes chocolate for some strange reason!"

"it makes them high." Underswap!Papyrus joked and Underswap!Sans pushed the chuckling taller skeleton. "Not that type of jokes, Papy!" 

 

* * *

 

 

"..." This time all three Papyrus paused, sensing a very deadly aura in the following area. It was Papyrus who answered before anyone asked why the three tall skeletons stopped. "I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE."

"You can sense it too, huh?" Inktale!Sans sighed, wishing they can just avoid the battle all together. He still hasn't fully recovered in his fight with Error two days ago and here he was, at it again. Being positive and supportive is his best trait, but it can be challenging to do on days like these. He also can’t risk getting these guys hurt, still having friends and families to go to after this. Underswap!Papyrus looks at the small trio. "let's plan ahead. me, queen and chocolate will be the ones who'll FIGHT while the rest of you are for Glitchy's FIGHT."

"Wow. I'm flattered with my name." Storyshift!Chara grinned, but Storyshift!Papyrus wasn't pleased. "I am not a queen, I am a prince!"

"I want to FIGHT with you!" Underswap!Sans looked at Underswap!Papyrus with a frown. Underswap!Sans isn't dumb. His older brother and Storyshift!Chara gets tired pretty quickly compared to all of them. Papyrus slowly walked forward, grabbing the door knob to the other area.

“no way.” Underswap!Papyrus denied, feeling a sense of deja vu. Underswap!Sans argues, "I have enough energy to FIGHT all the way!"

"unless we're outnumbered." Underswap!Papyrus scratched his neck. He doesn't want to admit it, but yes. He's worried that his brother will get hurt from this, but he'll admit that he isn't used to this lay-out. It was a mixture of black and white, an infinite space until who knows where. _It was unsettling._ Underswap!Papyrus hated it.

 

*CREAK *

*DING! *

 

"WOWIE!" Papyrus uses his blue attack to push the arrays of knives to the ground. Everyone looks straight to see two individuals. By opening the door, everyone entered the realm with red skies and knives spinning in the air. **There was no more going back.** Papyrus went close to Inktale!Sans and Dream!Sans, knowing that these two are the only ones who can bring them back to safety.  Errortale!Sans suggested he bring Inktale!Sans for a reason.

 

_"Look who came to play~?"_

 

"What the?" Storyshift!Chara took a step back, surprised at the impish tone sounding exactly like their voice. This Chara who was beside a silent Sans grinned, stating the sad truth. _"It's me!"_

"No. You are you and I am me." Storyshift!Chara is disgruntled, looking at the enemy Sans. He doesn't seem to be okay. There was a strong LoVe intent with those two. Storyshift!Chara joked, "Aside from the fact I'm going to fight a psycho version of me, I'm wondering if I can really uphold the **no injuring Sans rule**."

"No matter what timeline Sans is in, we should forgive him no matter what." Storyshift!Papyrus was firm with his decision, watching the other Sans' smile lowered. 'Are these two allies or is he being forced?'

"That's Killer Sans and Chara. I really think I should help you guys here." Underswap!Sans looks at the other Sans worriedly. Underswap!Papyrus tilts his head, "bro. stay back and go with the others. we can handle this."

"No! If you get hurt here, I will never forgive myself!" Underswap!Sans is voicing the same words echoing in the smoker's head. Dream!Sans doesn't like these type of conflicts. It always ends up turning to bad thoughts.

"W-WHY IS SANS CRYING? WE SHOULD GIVE HIM A HUG." Papyrus suggested; his heartstrings pulled on how the enemy Sans looks conflicted. Papyrus was about to go near them, but Inktale!Sans grabbed onto his arm as he read a text message. "Error will add more enemies if we try to persuade them. We have to go forward."

"paps. help me out here." Underswap!Papyrus begged, unsure how to stop his persistent brother. Papyrus looks at Underswap!Sans and replies, "REMEMBER THE RULES ABOUT ENTERING AND GOING OUT OF OUR SPECIFIC TIMELINES AND YOU'LL DO FINE. IF THINGS GET BAD, CALL INK SO HE CAN RETRIEVE YOU GUYS. WE NEED AN OPENING TO GET TO THE OTHER DOOR."

 

* * *

 

 

" _What's wrong Sansy? He's not your Papyrus. Stop worrying~_ " K!Chara nudged K!Sans shoulder. K!Sans continues to feel a bit hesitant, staring at Papyrus. Underswap!Papyrus frowned, "that doesn't solve anything classic!"

"It means the kiddo can join." Storyshift!Chara rolled their eyes, pulling out their knife as the green hooded Human walks forward with Prince following them. Storyshift!Chara mutters, “I suggest you stay back Papy.”

“See? Even your Undertale version agrees with me.” Underswap!Sans had a smug face while Underswap!Papyrus continues to frown. Underswap!Papyrus also walks forward, followed by Underswap!Sans. Dream!Sans, Inktale!Sans and Papyrus stays behind them, getting ready to run to the next door when the GO signal is given. Inktale!Sans looks at his phone, gritting his teeth at the spoilers his 'friend' gave.

 

**another guy is available now so defeat him before you can reach me.  - Error**

 

'I am going to paint him pink after this!' Inktale!Sans vowed, clutching his phone which made Dream!Sans look in wonder. Before the rescue mission began, Papyrus asked if they could go through the whole route without harming anyone. They would simply incapacitate their enemies which for Inktale!Sans was _muy imposible_ but this was Undertale!Sans' brother. Of course Papyrus would make such a saintly request. Too bad, Inktale!Sans was also halted by Underswap!Sans and Dream!Sans on the idea of going there alone. They stated about how dangerously low in magic he was right now. Inktale!Sans might not stand a chance against them. Phalanges crossed, Inktale!Sans hoped it'd be someone easy on the next FIGHT. Dream!Sans scoots closer to stare at the phone message, "Can we even finish this within two hours?"

"FOUR HOURS AT BEST." Papyrus nodded, looking down at the two from above. Inktale!Sans raised his paintbrush upwards to hit the taller skeleton with black paint while Dream!Sans has a sweat drop as Papyrus covered his face from the black pain. "NO! IT ENTERED MY EYE SOCKETS!"

 

"you're right. it's not him. my bad." K!Sans' smile is back and the two seem to reach an agreement over something. _That can't be good._ Storyshift!Chara declared their dibs, "Me and Paps are going to take out psycho human while you two handle psycho skeleton capiche?"

 

[FIGHT]  **[ACT]**   [ITEM]  [MERCY]

 

"s-sure!" Underswap!Papyrus agreed but had his own brother use magic to drag them out from harm's way at the sudden emergence of bones and knives. Underswap!Sans frowned, staring at the two individuals. "How do we separate them?!"

***CHECK**   *FLIRT  *JOKE

 

"Be creative! We need to them to MOVE on!" Storyshift!Papyrus uses flame magic and ran to the side to avoid the raining knives from above. It's as if this world was designed for these two killers. Storyshift!Papyrus cursed to himself, seeing his lower robes tattered at the ends. "I should've worn something else today!"

"We didn't know any better." Storyshift!Chara comments, dodging and parrying the cackling human. K!Chara made Storyshift!Chara feel very uncomfortable. If this is them who lost hope after the LOOPs or in Monsterkind, then they have every right to be afraid. Storyshift!Chara pushed K!Chara away after a sudden stalemate, avoiding a stab wound but got their right arm injured. Storyshift!Chara plucked out the knife as they summoned out their own knives into the air. “You are one tenacious kid, what **hell** did you spawn from anyways?”

" _That's funny. I'm sure you knew right from the start._ " K!Chara's comments didn't make sense. Of course, they don't know about the future battles in this area. Storyshift!Chara doesn't have clairvoyance or any connections- "Screw off kid. Like what I said earlier, you and I are not the same person. We may have the same name, skills or appearance but that's all there is to it. I'd blame the timelines, but that won't do me any good."

 

*You feel like you are going to have a bad time.

 

"did we do this before? i think we did." Underswap!Papyrus muttered to himself, seeing his brother rush forward to attack K!Sans. No offense, but his brother is pretty good in close combat because of Alphys. _His brother is so cool._ However, that doesn't mean Underswap!Papyrus is going to simply watch. Using his Gaster blasters and bone attacks, the orange hooded skeleton times his actions to create and dispel his magic to paralyze this strange Sans.

"Why are you even doing this?" Underswap!Sans slams his left bone at K!Sans' knife, only to use his right bone to twirl and hit the side of the skeleton. K!Sans parried this with another knife, but moved away when he saw Gaster Blasters shoot out its massive lasers. Underswap!Sans didn't even flinch, trusting his brother's antics by now. _It seems they did do this before._ Underswap!Papyrus took out a stick as he dodged some bone and knife attacks tossed at him horizontal straight and vertical slanted down.

“not telling you.” K!Sans muttered, disarming Underswap!Sans and swung a knife at him. Underswap!Sans dodged and fell on his back due to a sudden bone attack coming up slanted to push his left tibia-fibula. K!Sans then used his Gaster blasters and bone attacks targeting the scarfed skeleton. Underswap!Papyrus did what he could by destroying the knives above as well as altering the direction of the gaster blasters, but it was Underswap!Sans job to roll and avoid damage from the killer.

“really bro?” Underswap!Papyrus comments, exhaling smoke. It was no joke that Underswap!Sans tends to get caught in the moment while trying to befriend while FIGHTING his enemies. Underswap!Sans used his blue attack to  break up the bones and push all of it to the left, jumping up in time to avoid all of those attacks. Unfortunately, K!Sans was also able to dodge his and Underswap!Papyrus’ attacks. K!Sans comments, smile unwavering. “that’s new.”

“this is my bro you’re talking to!” Underswap!Papyrus shakes his raised arm in the air, annoyed. Underswap!Sans ducked and swiftly kicked K!Sans’ arm for the knife to fall but having his leg held, Underswap!Sans twirled and brought K!Sans to the ground. Before Underswap!Sans could use Magic, he dodged the knife missiles from above.

“Papy! Can you stop talking and help me separate these two?!” Underswap!Sans fussed as he noticed K!Sans’ Gaster blasters were eyeing him like fish bait. K!Sans is probably going to kill him first too before his brother. (Underswap!Sans doesn’t know how to feel: Relief or Horror?) Underswap!Papyrus agreed, “sorry. will focus now.”

**[FIGHT]**   [ACT]  [ITEM]  [MERCY]

 

"Please give up already Child." Storyshift!Papyrus frowned, deflecting the knives as Storyshift!Chara tries to slice the muscles for the child to stop moving. K!Chara simply continues attacking, giggling with those red eyes.

"Scary~ How about this?" Storyshift!Chara trapped the child inside a knife cage and pushed their other version on the ground and up in the air like a game. K!Chara's eyes glowed and both figures was surrounded by guns and knives. It was Undertale!Papyrus who rushed forward and altered the two SOULs into BLUE, having all moving attacks pass through them without damage.

 

"YOU FORGOT TO SAY **GO!** " Undertale!Papyrus ran as he shouted, both Inktale!Sans and Dream!Sans ran forward to avoid the battle. They know if they waited any longer, Error!Sans could do unseen psychological or physical damage to Undertale!Sans. Inktale!Sans and Dream!Sans didn't really want to abandon them, but they had no choice. Time was no by their side and they were within psychopath territory. _There are more where that came from._

 

* * *

 

 

"and you say i'm weak." K!Sans chuckled darkly, pushing Underswap!Sans away to use magic. K!Sans' blue bone attacks revert the ORANGE spell, immediately coupled with his bone attacks straight to all the SOULs in the room. Everyone dodged it, but minor deduction of the HP was done and it was decreasing like poison. K!Sans also created razor sharp dark knives behind the three marathon runners. It was Inktale!Sans who created a black wall to block the path for both enemies and allies. K!Sans tilts his head, curious. “why would they do that?”

 

*DING! *

 

"Focus on us, won't you?!" Underswap!Sans taunted, but the worry in his voice was noticeable. K!Sans doesn't understand why this skeleton would be worrying about his soon-to-be-murderer. Maybe that's why Error!Sans found him interesting. K!Sans looks at the running skeletons behind him and then at the blue-scarfed skeleton with an orange hooded smoker as a back-up. K!Sans raised a nonexistent eyebrow. "always am, short stuff."

"l..lucky!" K!Chara coughs blood as the knife cage continue to push them down. Storyshift!Chara looks down at the sinner with cold eyes, but Storyshift!Papyrus holds their shoulder and shake his head.

"Chara." Storyshift!Papyrus looks at his comrade and Storyshift!Chara snapped out of it, increasing the space within the cage. Storyshift!Chara covers their head with the green hoody, "Sorry Paps."

"It's okay! I forgive you already!" Storyshift!Papyrus smiles, but his eyes widened at the next scene.

"CHARA! REMOVE THE CAGE NOW!" Storyshift!Papyrus' order came too late, both watched in horror at the incoming stunt. K!Chara willingly let themselves die, stabbing their head onto the cage's roof to get out of there.

 

*CRACK!*

 

[SAVE]  **[LOAD]**

 

"!!!" Storyshift!Papyrus pushed Storyshift!Chara out of harms' way when K!Chara popped out from thin air with a vertical slice motion with their knife. Storyshift!Papyrus' HP was reduced significantly, but not enough to turn to zero surprisingly. Underswap!Papyrus noticed this and pushed K!Chara away from the off-guard duo, for the price of having Underswap!Sans getting stabbed with one of the knives in the air.

"Gh!" Underswap!Sans winced as the knife stabbed through his right clavicle, all the way to his rib cage. However, even as he was damaged, the Royal guard trainee continues to deflect the attack in front and above as he dodged the bone attacks below him. K!Sans asked, genuine morbid curiosity in his voice. "how long can you last, buddy?"

"Not t-telling!" Underswap!Sans hissed, covering his eye for his right arm to get stabbed instead of his face. Underswap!Papyrus looks back and he used blue magic to push K!Sans down for Underswap!Sans to gain distance. Seeing his brother injured, Underswap!Papyrus immediately apologized, "bro! I didn’t mean to ignore ya!"

"It's ok!" Underswap!Sans lies, removing the knife to stop the poison from inflicting on his magic system. "The knives have poison! What do we do?!"

 

"do nothing. it's like your karma retribution skill but on a knife" Underswap!Papyrus warps beside Underswap!Sans (who was coughing blood from the previous kick and stab injury K!Sans gave him) and kicks K!Sans on the side before the skeleton could dash forward and do a combo attack or something to his brother.

 _You know what?_ Underswap!Papyrus doesn't even want to know.

“here.” Underswap!Papyrus pulls out a quiche and gave it to Underswap!Sans. When Underswap!Sans ate it, Underswap!Papyrus stared at the stats of his brother which was still decreasing. "correction. this is a corrupted version of karmic retribution since our hp is still decreasing to the lowest number you can handle."

“Papyrus! How can you remain calm with that HP?!” Underswap!Sans used his gaster blaster to create a sonic wave to push all nearby enemies, but he used his blue attack to maintain their balance. Underswap!Papyrus looks at his HP and does a raspberry sound, “nah. i faced worse.”

 

ATTACK **[ACT]**  ITEM  MERCY

**PAPYRUS  1  ATK  1  DEF**

**HP   0.01/1**

***He's worrying about you.**

 

"That is not something to be proud about!" Underswap!Sans used his Gaster blaster as a defense and to slam the persistent killer skeleton down to the ground. Holding the skeleton there with the gigantic skull head, Underswap!Sans eats another quiche and has his HP replenished to full... Except it starts depleting again.

"How do we stop it?" Underswap!Sans looks at Storyshift!Chara mercilessly clashing knives with K!Chara for attacking their friend from behind. Storyshift!Papyrus coughs some dust out, eating some of his spaghetti before using a blue attack to stun K!Chara to the ground.

 

**“simple. you don’t.”**

 

“!!!” Underswap!Sans swore he warped away from the area (as learned from his other versions), but he didn’t expect K!Sans to predict where he went. The sound of his brother screaming was worse than the stab he experienced.

 

 _“_ _THIS HAPPENED BEFORE, **DIDN’T IT?**_   _"_

 

Even if it hurts, Underswap!Sans plucked the knife out

_“ **i guess?** ”_

 

And sliced the closest foreign energy he sensed as fast as he can.

 

**“…”**

Underswap!Sans can feel his other eye burn.

 

**"stupid resets!”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [NEW GAME] [CONTINUE]
> 
> Dream!Sans: Maybe we shouldn't have left them?  
> UT!Papyrus: WE DON'T HAVE MUCH TIME LEFT.  
> Ink!Sans: But we don't know who's our next enemy!  
> UT!Papyrus: WE'LL HANDLE HIM WHEN WE GET THERE.  
> Dream!Sans: If we faced Killer a while ago, the ones next would either be-  
> UT!Papyrus: NO ONE IS STOPPING US OKAY?  
> UT!Papyrus: LET'S KEEP MOVING FORWARD.  
> Ink!Sans: The floors turning red.  
> Dream!Sans: Not just red, but also specks of-  
> UT!Papyrus: IS THAT SANS?  
> ???!Sans: ...  
> ???!Sans: heh  
> UT!Papyrus: ?!?!  
> Ink!Sans: Papyrus!
> 
> [NEW GAME] **[CONTINUE]**


	9. Motive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Undertale!Papyrus has his brother captured by Another Sans. (Part 2/3)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How could Undertale!Papyrus forget such an important event? Oh that’s right. He has a determined Human on his coccyx!
> 
> Next Chapter: Knowing what to do next, Papyrus firmly believes he’ll crash and burn in the next ten hours.

[SAVE]  [ **LOAD** ] x888

 

"you know what?"

  

Inktale!Sans was expecting all sorts of scenarios when they met with the famous murderer. He just wasn't expecting this.

 

"fuck this fight."

 

Dusttale!Sans flicked his hand, surrounding the entire crew with jagged bones. The dusty skeleton rolled his head, hearing a pop or two as he taunted no one in particular.

 

"where is that lil' piece of shit?"

 

"he's gone mad, hasn't he?" Inktale!Sans murmured to his allies. Dream!Sans nodded, knowing that this was the first time they came in such a bloody and dark place. Each realm represents the mental condition of the territory boss. In Dusttale!Sans' case, he's solely focused in gaining EXP to killing their dear friend Frisk. Papyrus didn't comment back, dazed about a memory or somewhat. Dream!Sans can't tell very well. He just hopes the skeleton would snap out of it later or they're going to be in big trouble.

  

_**"Why aren't you seeing it my way?"**  _

 

“E-eh?” Dream!Sans heard a voice just now. It sounded sad and resigned. It sounded familiar but really strange to the ears. Who was that just now? Looking around, Dream!Sans realized the only person who seemed to have heard it was Papyrus. Frozen in place, Papyrus wasn't acting like his usual spontaneous and caring self. The young skeleton seemed scared at the voice. "Papyrus, are you okay?"

 

“I-it’s nothing.” Papyrus whispered, eye lights darting from left to right as if forgetting something. As if he was forced to do this, Papyrus asked in his usually loud but very vacant tone. “WHAT HAPPENED TO SANS OVER THERE?”

 

"not here yet. must be hiding in the gaps." Dusttale!Sans placed both hands in his pockets, visibly pissed _but resigned._ He's also ignoring the skeletons he trapped...

 

“We usually call him murder!Sans... Just know he’s bad news.” Dream!Sans looked around for the exit. **This is bad**. They haven’t even passed through Nightmare’s realm and they’ve already attracted two primary LOVE addicts. Inktale!Sans was also silent, eye lights gone upon realizing something had already occurred.

"Is something wrong Ink?" Dream!Sans asked, eye lights got brighter when Inktale!Sans revealed a remnant of a blue string recently cut off from his clothes. Looking at his friend's STATs, Dream!Sans exclaimed, "That can't be right. The last time you fought Error was two days ago. By that time, the injury would have fully healed!"

"I know, but I feel like I was already fighting with Error and then..." Inktale!Sans didn't want to burst the bubble but he had to accept this fact himself. "Someone must have altered the LOAD ability and used it here... The extent of that ability hasn't reached this far in the multiverse. In fact, it shouldn't even be possible given the energy needed to revert to the previous STATE."

"Since this is the first, I don't know how many times they could have LOADED. Tch. What an AU I've gotten myself in." Inktale!Sans sighs, slightly irritated but also with a hint of curiosity. "Is that the reason why Murder!Sans imprisoned us while eating a hot dog?"

 

“hey." Dusttale!Sans started, crimson eyes staring right at Papyrus as he chews on his FOOD item. Inktale!Sans crossed his arms, not liking the fact he got ignored. "what were your orders?"

 

"...” Papyrus tries to articulate his thoughts, shaking the feeling of dread coursing through his spine. Opening his jaw, Papyrus had to ask first given his permanent memory damage. "DID ANYONE TELL YOU HOW MANY OF ME ARE LEFT?"

"why are you asking me-ah screw it. you, my bro and death's brother. three left." Dusttale!Sans decides to utilize an ability both Dream!Sans and Inktale!Sans hasn't seen before, using purple magic to survey the previous areas they've entered. "uh-huh. yup. just you guys left." 

 

* * *

 

"..." Underswap!Sans was on the floor, one knee down as something red (?) dribbled down his teeth. In front of him was a Human. A bloody and dusty human.

"T-there's.... nothing you... c-can do anymore...." Underswap!Sans coughed blood as he spoke, his blue eye lights shimmering down as he looked at his opponent.

"...." The human walked forward, pointing the gun at the monster's head. In spite of this, Underswap!Sans still sported a smile.

"I know..." Underswap!Sans doesn't even flinch, staring at death head on. "I was there once."

"And I did the same thing."

*BANG!

 

* * *

 

 

"Blue..." Dream!Sans eye lights went out, staring at the widest screen Dusttale!Sans made.

 

_This feeling **of Dejavu**._

 

"They.." Dream!Sans clutched his chest, guilty of leaving them behind. Wearing a blue turtleneck and a sole purple stripe across the shirt, the brunette stepped on the dust-covered blue scarf before walking to the next part. The human was going to their area. Not just any human, it was... their best friend. "Why would Frisk do this?"

 "DON'T WORRY. THEY'LL COME BACK AFTER THE RESET. THE ONLY PROBLEM IS THE HUMAN. I DOUBT WE CAN STOP THEM FROM KILLING ANYMORE." Papyrus felt the sense of dread worsen as he watched the human take their time moving closer and closer. Looking at his right hand, Papyrus told himself the sad truth. "SIGH. THEN THERE'S NO USE PRETENDING TOO..."

"Pretend to do what?" Inktale!Sans asked, realizing the skeleton's mood turned extremely dull for that split second. "Papyrus. Did you make this AU?"

"MAYBE I DID. MAYBE I DIDN'T." Papyrus stepped forward, breaking the bone barricades with blue bone attacks. Dusttale!Sans didn't even feel threatened when the Undertale skeleton went forward, "NOT THAT IT MATTERS ANYMORE. OUR OBJECTIVE STAYS THE SAME. WE'LL SAVE SANS AND START THE TIMELINE ONCE MORE."

"Papyrus." Inktale!Sans warned, hearing the pitter-patter of footsteps coming this way. "You can't keep dodging the bullet forever."

 

 

"DON'T WORRY. I'LL FACE IT AFTERWARDS." Papyrus doesn't sound fazed at all. "I JUST..." 

 

 

 

 

> [FIGHT]  [ **ACT** ]  [ITEM]  [ ~~MERCY~~ ]
> 
> * Don't break down.
> 
>  

 

"I WANT TO SEE MY BROTHER ONE LAST TIME BEFORE I FACE IT. THAT'S ALL." Papyrus smiles back at his friends reassuringly. "OH AND SANS? PLEASE STOP DEVIATING. IT'S BAD ENOUGH GHOST CAN'T DIE, BUT HE'S STUCK LISTENING TO YOUR HORRIBLE ARRAY OF PUNS."

"heh. i'm glad then." Dusttale!Sans finished eating his food, summoning his gaster blasters to give a warm welcome to the intruder. The screens gone and the murderer didn't care what happened in it. All he needed to know is that the human was coming.

"hn." Pulling out a bottle of ketchup, the skeleton takes a sip before continuing, "get out before i change my mind."

"You're really letting us go?" Dream!Sans inquired and moved behind Inktale!Sans when the murderer glared back at him.

"yeah... you ain't my target anymore." Dusttale!Sans summons out a bone, looking at it to distract himself. "someone might want to see you though."

 

"T-thanks a bunch! Ok Ink. Let's skip nightmare's area." Dream!Sans suggested, "i don't think we'll survive if we go through him."

"Agreed." Inktale!Sans pulled up a pencil and drew a blueprint. This particular blueprint became animated, having figures move to and fro. Inktale!Sans taps his pencil, looking at his work. "But we'll need to stretch the distance of our shortcut or we're going to face his legion of underfell lookalikes."

"Why does Nightmare even have such a space to begin with?" Dream!Sans complained, looking at the huge area where a dot claiming to be  **Nightmare** is placed. "He probably hosts parties here without us knowing~"

"He does, but I'll always know if there's a party or my name isn't Ink!" Inktale!Sans dictates, drawing a line as a starting point to their journey.

 

"..." Papyrus listens to the conversation, thinking of his own problem back at HOME. What was home anyways? Now that majority of himself is dead, Reapertale!Papyrus and Dusttale!Papyrus has to work together to terminate the humans and clean the mess. They don't even like each other.

 

"sumthing bothering you?" 

 

"OH! UH... IT'S NOTHING MAJOR." Papyrus waves his hand at the scrutinizing skeleton. _But then..._  Papyrus turned silent, noting the similarities of this Sans with his own. Maybe he can trust him. **It was now or never.** Papyrus informs in advance. "IF WORSE COMES TO WORST, I WANT YOU TO ORDER GHOST TO GIVE YOU THE COORDINATES OF CHARA."

"if i were your bro, i'd be worried on how you know where that psychopath stays but i'm not. oh right. tell me why you're telling me this and not some other skeleton?" Dusttale!Sans wondered, unconsciously pleased and pissed how his own brother knew the exact locations of the demon. Looking away for a split second, Papyrus checks Inktale!Sans and Dream!Sans' progress in creating a portal to the other realm. To skip Nightmare's domain, both skeletons would need some time finding a pathway to dodge all sensors and shortcut them to Error!Sans pronto.

"BECAUSE..." Papyrus has to say it. He has to. "YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO'LL KILL ME WILLINGLY. CHARA AND I... WE HAVE EACH OTHER'S SOUL PARTS."

 

"you **what**?" (Papyrus swore the skeleton nearly broke his ketchup bottle)

 

"GHOST TOLD ME I DID IT TO SAVE CHARA." Papyrus placed his hands on his hips, looking down. "THE PENALTY FOR DEVIATION WAS TO RETAIN THE EXP YOU GAINED EVEN AFTER THE RESET. EXP LEADS TO LOVE WHICH IS VERY HORRIBLE KNOWING MY INNOCENT NATURE! ("pft." Dusttale!Sans nearly laughed there.) TO AVOID THE DISRUPTION, CHARA SUGGESTED TO SACRIFICE ONE VERSION OF OURSELVES. THAT WAY, EVERYONE BUT THAT ONE UNIVERSE WOULD BE OKAY. I DON'T KNOW IF CHARA WAS ABLE TO RETAIN ALL THE EXP IN ONE PERSON, BUT I KNOW GHOST WAS THE ONE CHOSEN. IN THE END, THAT PLAN DIDN'T WORK. LIKE YOU, CHARA MADE A TEMPORARY SOLUTION. WE ENDED UP BEING SUICIDAL OR REALLY DESTRUCTIVE WHEN WE HAVE NOTHING BETTER TO DO."

"ok. first off, bombarding me with information is a horrible way of repenting. but i gotta admit, it sounds kinda funny. second, shouldn't i have realized that? i mean come on. the resets happened over and over. i woulda notice something as bad as that." Dusttale!Sans twirls his attack, trying to recall the past.  _Nothing._ It was all blurry now. 'when i needed to remember the most, i forget about it. damn it.'

"YOU KNEW BUT YOU DIDN'T WANT TO THINK ABOUT IT. GASTER KNEW WHEN HE REALIZED YOU AND YOUR BROTHER HAD HIGH LEVELS OF VIOLENCE AFTER A FEW WEEKS OF LIVING. I GUESS WE WERE CLOSER THAN I THOUGHT. TO SOLVE THE PROBLEM, GASTER MADE BOTH OF YOU REALLY DURABLE TO EXP. DURABLE IN THE SENSE YOU DON'T LOSE YOURSELF TO LOVE, THEORETICALLY SPEAKING." Papyrus mused to himself, "I ADMIRE THAT PART OF GASTER, ALWAYS FINDING A WAY TO HELP EVERYONE. THAT'S THE ONLY PART I ADMIRE, THE REST OF IT DEPENDS ON WHAT TRAITS SANS SAID WAS GOOD AND BAD. GOOD THING HIS DATA STILL EXISTS, GASTER WILL COME BACK AFTER REAPER GATHERS EVERYTHING MY UNDERFELL COUNTERPART OBTAINED."

"whaddya mean?" Dusttale!Sans comments not just to Undertale!Papyrus but to the situation at a distance. It seems the human can use Gaster blasters too.

"IT MEANS **DON'T FORGET**." Papyrus gave the hint, hoping the skeleton can remember this much. "AS LONG AS SOMEONE DOESN'T FORGET ABOUT YOU THEN THERE'S ALWAYS A CHANCE OF REVIVAL. SANS TAUGHT ME THAT BEFORE HE GAVE UP. I'M NOT SO SURE ABOUT THE OTHER SANS."

 

“ _ **What sort of power do you gain after you exterminate Humanity?”**_

 

"they're here already?" Dream!Sans asked, looking behind him to see the Human walking towards them. The echoes of the past trespass the area freely, the human's pretty dusty and bloody now. Papyrus wonders if Dream!Sans' arrows would work against them. If he can say, those arrows would work better against Ghost because of it's conceptual properties. Dusttale!Sans yawned, licking his teeth for any ketchup stains since he drank some few minutes ago.

"Can you keep them busy? Thanks in advance." Inktale!Sans commented, already crafting the passageway. Muttering to himself, Inktale!Sans groaned. "I should've taken a course in IT and Architecture for this to work!"

"you can always take a crash course online. error did it for fun." Dusttale!Sans shrugged and the artist screamed in retaliation, "Oh come on! When did he?!"

"he did it while knitting." Dusttale!Sans snaps his fingers, starting his trap which was supposedly for Inktale!Sans.

"LET'S FOCUS ON THE HUMAN EVERYONE! INK! CONTINUE DOING WHATEVER YOU'RE DOING!" Papyrus summons out his gaster blasters. 

 

That’s right. There's no script for this RUN anymore. But that doesn't mean everything ends here. He has friends to support him.  _ **What script?**_   Papyrus takes a deep breath, clenching his bone attack to stop himself from shaking. Dream!Sans concentrates his magic onto his fingertips; his arrows changing from a dull golden color.

  

Looking at his weapons, Papyrus realized the machines already have a tail, arms and legs. "IT SEEMS THEY'VE TURNED INTO PETS."

"determination happened." Dusttale!Sans paused when he realized both monsters prepared to FIGHT. '...'

"get in my way and you die." Dusttale!Sans glared at the tallest member and his other version, but Papyrus and Dream!Sans refuses to back down. Dream!Sans answered back, "Don't worry. We're only going to give you SUPPORT until Ink is done!"

"I'M GOING TO MAKE SURE NONE OF THE ATTACKS REACH YOU UNTIL GHOST COMES OUT." Papyrus looks around, "I WONDER WHAT'S TAKING HIM SO LONG?"

"Are those what I think they are? Which timeline do they belong to?" Dream!Sans was shocked to see the human accompanied with Gaster blasters. Dusttale!Sans scoffed, "who cares? i'm ending them."

"Wait. Maybe we should try talking some sense to them." Dream!Sans can't find himself to shoot, hoping that just maybe. Maybe the human would stop and do the right thing. Dusttale!Sans rolls his eye lights, "be thankful your brother's watching your HP or else"

"Hm?" Dream!Sans had a question mark with the cut off sentence.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> Meanwhile, Nightmare!Sans was just minding his business by looking into different universes when he suddenly sneezed. Looking around, the monster knew one of his cahoots were back sassing him again. " **Who was it?** "

 

"..." Dusttale!Sans looked to the side, 'hope he blames cross again like last time. heh. that was funny.'

 

* * *

 

 

"You changed." Frisk greets, crimson eyes stare right back at them. Papyrus inquired, "WHY WERE YOU MESSING WITH MY MEMORIES HUMAN?"

 

" **You wanted to forget everything.** "

 

"But you were never good in pretending or lying still while the world spiraled into DESPAIR. You could have done the right thing, but you didn't." Frisk twirls their gun, staring down at the puddle of blood.

"MY SENSE OF MORALITY IS DIFFERENT FROM YOURS HUMAN. ISN'T THAT THE REASON WHY STRETCH TRIED HIS BEST TO UNDERSTAND YOU? OH RIGHT. HOW COULD I FORGET? YOU BROKE AND KILLED HIM RECENTLY." Papyrus didn't mean to sound angry but he admitted he is a bit annoyed with the outcome. Underswap!Papyrus was a really close ally in his journey and Frisk had to kill him. Dream!Sans glances at him, looking concerned. Dream!Sans doesn't understand.  _Of course he doesn't understand._ Papyrus stands firm, never despairing nor hoping for anything. Papyrus accepted this outcome. It was inevitable. He'll face them later. **Alone**.

"human. i have a request." Dusttale!Sans raised his hand, trying to be civilized. Frisk offered silence. "can you try load-ing for me?"

"..." Papyrus also stared at Dusttale!Sans. At this rate, he'll also agree with the other two skeletons and say this murderer is crazy. Not like he's dubbing Sans as a potential psychopath, but he is. Frisk paused, their eyes turned dull after a while.

"nice." Dusttale!Sans' smile widened, but the human didn't share the sentiment. "i hope your inventory's filled coz this is going to be a long night-"

'they're quick!' Dream!Sans thought, shooting just in time to dispel the gun shots and ducked on a Gaster blaster attack. However, Frisk wasn't aiming for Dream!Sans and Papyrus, but for Dusttale!Sans. Using a signature knife and gun (?), Frisk thrust and slash their way closer to the murderer without a hint of FEAR in them. Dusttale!Sans dodged, used his bone attacks and gaster blasters to kill the kid off but...

* * *

PAUSE

* * *

 

'the fuck? that's new.' Dusttale!Sans felt everything pause except for the Human raising their knife to slice his SOUL in two.

Dusttale!Sans couldn't even move. If he could speak, it might be an adulterated curse.

 

*DING!

 

 _"Persistent._ "

 

* * *

 

 ~~PAUSE~~        **RESUME**

* * *

 

" _It won’t work anymore, you know?"_

 

"!" Dusttale!Sans nearly losing his footing when time resumed, resuming with his supposed momentum of pulling back. Dusttale!Papyrus emerged behind him, pushed his brother forward while using telekinesis to push the Human few kilometers away from their area.

" _This is problematic._ " Dusttale!Papyrus muttered, aware that the SAVE and LOAD has ~~finally~~  been broken _but that doesn't mean the human will give up so easily_.

 

[FIGHT] [ **ACT** ] [ITEM] [ _MERCY_ ]

*CHECK ???

 

* * *

 

[ **SAVE** ]  [ ~~LOAD~~ ] 

 

* * *

  

" _How are yoUUU?!_ "

 

 

* DING! CRASH!

 

" _S-Sans!_ " As soon as Dusttale!Sans recovered (back at his feet), Dusttale!Papyrus found himself wrapped in blue magic and falling to the ground. Dusttale!Sans turned side way, one eye was trained at the human who's still shock with the recent development.

“matcha doing earlier?” Dusttale!Sans interrogated, staring at the caught-off-guard manifestation of his brother. Dusttale!Papyrus gave his brother a glare. " _Why do you plague me with horrible puns?_ "

“ ... Why does this keep happening?” Frisk wanted to step forward and ask, but six Gaster blasters surrounded them. In front of Dusttale!Sans is the translucent form of Papyrus. Dusttale!Papyrus sits up, having fallen to the ground because of his brother's harsh treatment. Dusttale!Sans chuckled, looking down at his brother. "'coz i'm your brother and that's what brothers do even after death."

 

[FIGHT]  [ **ACT** ]  [ITEM]  [ ~~MERCY~~ ]

* DENY

 

" _That's not how sibling bonding works Sans. You're just making excuses._ " Dusttale!Papyrus makes a raspberry noise and yelped when his brother picked him up by the left arm. " _I wish you hadn't gotten out of the script._ "

"bro. you're as light as dust in my hands." Dusttale!Sans laughed and Dusttale!Papyrus glared at his brother _who was ignoring the fact that he keeps breaking the script_. "and we gotta stall time for these chums."

 

" _Sans. If you dare..._ "

"i know. i know but it's too late for that."

" _You never sit still!_ "

"never specified the time limit."

" _Time is distorted here!_ "

"exactly."

" _Why are you being so difficult?_ "

"when you lied to your brother."

" _You already know the reason!_ "

"again. i don't believe an ounce."

" _You never believe me!_ "

 

[The argument was obvious considering the duo's quick talk-turned-argument.]

 

"so mind telling me how important your job is that you had to leave me to talk to myself?"

" _How is this any different from the previous RUNS_ _! Whatever I do is none of your concern!_ "

"if it doesn't justify your absence, you're grounded."

" _But I'm already dead! You can't do that to me~!"_

"yes i can. i'll just go back, find your dust and bury it in a colder spot."

" _OH MY GOD! HUMAN! WHAT ARE YOU STANDING THERE FOR?! START FIGHTING!_ "

"papyrus. my lil' bro and sibling. you are **clearly** avoiding my question."

" _I wish you were scarier and more forgetful so I won't need to see your face anymore!_ "

"i wish i could kill you permanently this time around, but not everything works that way right?"

 

"..." Papyrus looks away from the angry brothers, shaking his head when Dream!Sans has that judging face on. "I SWEAR. THAT'S ME, BUT IN A DIFFERENT TIMELINE. I MIGHT END UP THAT WAY BUT I DIDN'T."

"Are you trying to defend yourself or are you defending your dusttale version?" Dream!Sans tried to confirm something, seeing how the skeleton looks queasy at the dusttale!brother's relationship. Papyrus was about to speak but had to think about his sentence carefully. "I AM EXPLAINING... MYSELF."

 

* DING! 

  

"don't be rude and sit. we'll fight when i'm done talking with my bro." Dusttale!Sans threatened the human before going back to talking with his brother. Held by blue magic, Frisk was inches away from getting impaled by the sharp protruding bones emerging from the ground.

"i don't know if i should continue calling him mad or title him as really lonely..." Dream!Sans said a loud as Dusttale!Papyrus playfully thwacks his brother's skull, telling his older brother not to waste this opportunity for EXP. Dusttale!Sans tugs his brother's scarf in retaliation, ordering his younger brother to tell him the truth.

"..." Papyrus mutters in response, "IF SANS WASN'T FEELING ISOLATED, HE WOULDN'T TURN INSANE IN THE FIRST PLACE. BUT IF HE DIDN'T TURN INSANE THEN HE WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ABLE TO SUMMON GHOST FROM THE DEPTHS OF THE VOID..."

"Hey Ink! Are we done yet?" Dream!Sans called out and Inktale!Sans responds with a busy tone, "Almost there!"

   

* * *

 _ **I want to save everyone.** _   

 

 

 

> _I will take over the system and make everything right._
> 
> Twenty-four hours before the universe will collapse again and everything and everyone will forget.
> 
> **I don't want that to happen again.**
> 
> We’ll all start with our given function and live our life ready to make the same mistake all over again.
> 
> **I don't want to watch everyone suffer anymore.**
> 
> Please let me win.
> 
> **Why won't you let me win?**

 

_**"Why don't you understand?!"** _

* * *

 

"a memory garble..." Dusttale!Sans takes note of it, adding. "more like a desperate plea."

" _All we did in the previous RUNS is disable the SAVE, LOAD and RESET. The human can still revive themselves over and over again. They can also use the PAUSE button but DETERMINATION will allow us to RESUME the FIGHT._ " Dusttale!Papyrus explained, looking at their chance of success. The human must already have memorized some of their patterns which was always a bad sign. _Can they really handle this?_

"Ink. Why did you stopped? Did something happen?" Dream!Sans asked, but Inktale!Sans merely bowed down while clutching his head in pain.

“Nah. I... I just got a little headache. Nothing big.” Inktale!Sans reassures while wincing. He always gets these bursts of headaches when someone abuses the RESET button. This is one of the reasons why he gets out of a timeline at the verge of a RESET: headaches and displacement.

 

"... Am I really in the wrong?" Frisk asked, standing at an elevated platform not far away. Papyrus didn't respond, hands clenching at the disparity.

 

**What [happened to the] script?**

 

“Papyrus? Are you okay?” Dream!Sans holds the skeleton's shoulder but the skeleton. remains silent as if waiting for someone **to wake him up**.

"It's either you or them." Frisk shakes their head, confused. Behind the human, thousands or billions of SOULs raise up into the air and was covered by shadows. Even when it's supposed to be a controversial phenomena, none of the skeletons questioned it's appearances. This happened after all. Frisk asked, "Why are you sacrificing yourself to people you don't know, _people you never met_ , people that **hurt you?** "

"what are they talking about paps?" Dusttale!Sans tilted his head, looking at his lil' bro. Dusttale!Papyrus shakes his skull, smiling. " _Questioning my being as a Papyrus._ "

"say what now?" Dusttale!Sans has himself pushed back to avoid a flame attack from a protective monster(?)

" _It's like asking why you keep clinging onto me when you're fully capable being an independent skeleton._ " Dusttale!Papyrus harrumphs, but his eyes turned wide open when Dusttale!Sans tugged his crimson scarf to avoid a gunshot from a human (?)

"ah." Dusttale!Sans pretends to get it even when he doesn't completely understand the situation, crushing a head of a monster he was supposed to trip on as he held onto his brother's scarf.

" _Sans! You bully!_ " Dusttale!Papyrus summoned out Gaster blasters and zapped his brother's area, only for said brother to duck and have another harmless monster (?) killed off.

"I HAVE TO BECAUSE NO ONE ELSE WILL." Papyrus responded to the human, recalling the memories of his other versions.

 

  

_**I**  [never] wanted to change **my**  role [even when everyone and everything changed.]_

_[Because in spite of all of the deviations, someone who'll remember will find comforts that I never changed. I will and always will be] simply Papyrus._

 

*  ~~~~He knew there was a time when he wanted to give up.

 

_[ **I** helped Chara] stop hurting everyone [when **I** realized the mechanisms of the world.]_

_A timeline where everyone gained a decent ending [was a wishful dream, but Sans pursued this regardless.]_

_**I**  don’t really care about right or wrong [but there was always someone who'd lead me by the hand and tell me everything's going to be okay.]_

_[Was this] scripted right from the start [? I want to deny this fact, but it is and always will be *********]_

 

* ~~But GIVING UP was never his thing.~~

 ~~~~

_[His friend's] name was CHARA [who only wanted to belong. However,] it was an unspoken rule [within the SYSTEM that Chara will and always will be the antagonist.]_

_**I**  simply wanted to help them [even if **I** never knew them personally.]_

_No one could help other than [those who knew Chara, but even then they watched the human fall to the ABYSS. Chara's falling and they wanted to] end their life permanently_

 

* Papyrus raised his arms; his gaster blasters glowing with an orange hue.

 

"..." Frisk bit their lip, rushing forward with a gun and knife. 

“ _Aim for the SOUL._ " Dusttale!Papyrus didn't even give a heads-up as dozens of Gaster blasters, bone attacks and arrow showers fell upon the Human. The Human kept on running forward, dodging the attacks with their knife. It's as if Frisk was dancing. They aren't like Chara with a smile on. No. Frisk was different. They had a look of urgency, a look that made Dream!Sans pause and try to understand. Frisk was struggling. They were clinging to HOPE. 'They were HOPING to SAVE their friend?'

 

* * *

_**"Why don't you understand?!"** _

_Frisk cried while on their knees. Papyrus was also crying, but his hands was covered in blood. The two friends were crying while the entire setting was in flames._

_"YOU KNOW WHY!" Papyrus' tears fell but his body doesn't shake._

_"And I don't understand." Frisk whimpered, wiping their tears. The skeleton smiled, but his voice was cracking with sorrow. "I CAN'T! I WON'T ALLOW IT! I WON'T LET YOU DIE!"_

_"You can! You have to!" Frisk slammed their hands on the harsh ground, blood trickling down their forehead. "You can just give up! Sans did! I did! Everyone else did!"_

_"I WILL NOT GIVE UP! I WILL NOT LET YOU OR ANYONE ELSE GO!" Papyrus' voice echoed, clutching his scarf as his eye lights were gone. "I'M NOT ALLOWED TO... I WON'T LET MYSELF... GIVE UP."_

_"But you're falling..." Frisk muttered. Shame, fear, guilt, anger, rage - Frisk screamed, "You're going to die and no one will even remember whatever you did!"_

_**"Aren't you afraid?!"** _

* * *

  

"Dream!" Inktale!Sans paused with his activities and threw a paint bottle to create a black wall deflecting the bullets. Dusttale!Sans used telekinesis to drag the pastel colored Sans over to his side while the two Papyruses faced the revived figures of each victim/monster/human Frisk obtained.

"why the hell are you crying?" Dusttale!Sans raised an eyebrow as he blasted a Human(?) with his Gaster blaster and raised his arm to impale the unknown monster wielding an ax (?) Dream!Sans wiped his tears, but more fell down.

"I-I..." Dream!Sans knows. He knows what Papyrus is going to do and he doesn't know what to do about the information. It's a situation with no HAPPY ending. It's a situation no one ever wants to face, but will eventually face given the infinite possibilities of the multiverse.

 

*Punch!

 

"!" Dream!Sans fell to the floor, shock and holding his cheek as Dusttale!Sans glowered down at him.

"how many times am i gonna say you're **really lucky** i promised nightmare not to kill you?" Dusttale!Sans threatened, jumping just in time from a spear throw from a certain determined monster(?)

"get up and **fight**. that's the best anyone can do." Dusttale!Sans gritted his teeth when he was pushed by a trident attack from a majestic monster (?), but Dusttale!Papyrus shattered the attack with blue attack, heading over the murderer's side and telling him off.

" _I know you want to sound cool but you should really up your game Sans._ " Dusttale!Papyrus said cheekily, " _Who knows? Maybe the Great Papyrus is better than you in terms of FIGHTING._ "

"ha. like hell he will. i'm the older brother." Dusttale!Sans growled, terminating a whole row of SOULs with a nice combination of bone and blaster attacks. Dusttale!Papyrus clapped while Papyrus yelled to watch where he's aiming the blasters.

"you're right." Dream!Sans chuckled weakly, standing up to face a confused skeleton. Strange enough. Dream!Sans can't feel an ounce of DESPAIR in the skeleton. Surprisingly, Dusttale!Sans is brimming with HOPE with the presence of Dusttale!Papyrus beside him. Said pair often argues and tries to kill the other but that's okay he guessed?

"woah there." Dusttale!Sans raised a nonexistent eyebrow, asking. "i'm right about nightmare being protective over you or about killing anything that moves?"

"None of those!" Dream!Sans denied and hit an aerobatic monster (?) using his bow, re-positioning it to aim and shoot the SOUL itself. Cracking the SOUL, Dream!Sans blinked when no EXP was gained.

" _We're destroying remnants of memory of the SOUL. The only EXP we'll get is by killing the Human which my brother should get_ " Dusttale!Papyrus giggles, " _Especially when the previous EXP was absorbed in the previous RESETs._ "

"love you too bro." Dusttale!Sans kicked a stout monster (?) to their doom, watching the SOUL vanish and a speck of dust fall to the ground.

" _Sans. is your love: love love or puppy love?_ " Dusttale!Papyrus had a question mark. Dusttale!Sans responds with gun fingers, "papy love~"

" _...You are insufferable._ " Dusttale!Papyrus shakes his head, dodging the bone attacks thrown at him by his brother. Looking behind, he saw a stabbed amalgamate monster (?)

 

"YOU DONE YET INK?!" Papyrus kicked the gigantic shadow amalgamate (?) and rolled out of the way when Frisk landed down beside him with a sword stab on the ground.

"Ninety p-percent!" Inktale!Sans swung his paintbrush horizontally when he felt a pair of hands from a dark entity (?) and allowed said entity (?) to sink down his pitfall ink blotch. "Give me support!"

"your lover's calling." Dusttale!Sans shoved Dream!Sans, snickering as he blasted an armored monster (?) to smithereens.

"He isn't my lover-!" Dream!Sans tumbled and slid over the puddle of blood. Like a slide, Dream!Sans shut his mouth so the blood won't get into his mouth (though his clothes are tainted with blood and dust). Using the momentum, Dream!Sans summoned out his bow and shot as many monsters as he can in various areas. He kept on shooting until he found himself about to crash towards a giant monster (?) and remedied this by altering his bowstring to be as sharp as a piano string. The force would be able to slice the monster's outstretched arm and enable him to change stance for continuous attack.

'There!' Dream!Sans willed himself to halt and flipped his bow to slice the enemies' arm off, twirling to get enough prep time to pull out an arrow and shooting the enemy on the SOUL. Ducking down, Dream!Sans let the blood spill (so his opponent was a human?) down on him and changed his position to attack his next target.

 

*CRACK!

 

"crap. he's pretty good" Dusttale!Sans whistles, "if he gave up that goody-two shoe ideal."

"How much longer Ink?" Dream!Sans ignored the interested skeleton, jumping up and landing on a dumb entity (?) as he continuous to eliminate the false SOULs. When the dumb entity (?) finally noticed, Dream!Sans jumps again and shape shifts his bow into a staff to slam down on the entity's head, cracking it's skull. Tumbling down, Dream!Sans somersaults and turns his focus on the surrounding enemies around Inktale!Sans as his staff reverts back into a bow towards the enemies.

 

*CRACK!

 

"Thanks homie." Inktale!Sans muttered, "just give me a minute or so and I'll be done."

"wish i had my phone. i'd live stream this and have nightmare be proud of you." Dusttale!Sans nodded his head before skewering an enemy behind him. Staring at his brother now covered in blood (like the others), Dusttale!Papyrus giggled, " _About your personal belongings? I think_ _you'll have to take a bath again~!_ "

"screw your immaculate cleanliness. i live for the exp." Dusttale!Sans couldn't help but smile as he stared at his cheerful baby brother. "i like spoiling you don't i?"

" _Maybe~_ " Dusttale!Papyrus vanished and appeared behind a row of shadows (?), impaling them with red bones. " _Let's just get this over with_ _!_ "

"HOW CAN YOU TOLERATE HIM?" Papyrus rhetorically asked (rhetorical as everyone knows the answer) the trigger happy skeleton removed a bone attack from a heroic monster (?)

"he's my baby bro. he's meant to be an annoying, lovable piece of work." Dusttale!Sans just caused Papyrus to even be more confused. "i also killed him so does that help?"

"WAIT. SO YOU LOVINGLY HATE HIM OR ANGRILY LOVE HIM?" Papyrus tried to piece it all together.

" _I can hear you guys you know?!_ " Dusttale!Papyrus wailed, " _And how is the Human able to multitask? This is amazing!_ "

"No. Not amazing. Horrible!" Dream!Sans takes a breather from shooting and simply whacking nearby enemies.

" _It's also not helping that the human learned how to utilize space and time. I mean seriously! Did Sans teach them or something?!_ " Dusttale!Papyrus complained, terminating a couple of monsters with one red bone attack.

"...no?" Dusttale!Sans can't firmly answer for every Sans' sake. That'd be generalizing things in a world filled with possibilities. "and where is death's bro?"

"GATHERING ALL OF THE MATERIAL AND DATA FROM ALL OF THE DEAD VERSIONS WHO RESEARCHED." Papyrus deflected the gunshots and had his femur broken to two. Strengthening the other half with magic, Papyrus had to parry the human with both bone fragments and turned around as the human vanished to appear behind him. "INK?!!"

"Ten seconds!" Inktale!Sans may look like the laziest in the group, but he's been drafting a route while beating the monsters staring at his behind. Being bombarded by shadows, no one had enough time to protect the artist. Inktale!Sans cursed, throwing an ink bottle behind him. "I swear. If we get another RESET, I am going to kill someone."

 ~~~~" _Nah. That pesky death god sealed the RESET ability so everything's fine._ " Dusttale!Papyrus flicked his red scarf, hitting Dusttale!Sans' back for the older skeleton not to fall from a secret cobweb. Dusttale!Sans rubbed his back with one eye socket closed. "do you have to?"

" _I have to or you die._ " Dusttale!Papyrus stated, vanishing and appearing behind Papyrus to push the skeleton down and let Papyrus avoid a bone attack from a sad monster (?)

 

"There!" Inktale!Sans finalized the route as a white portal appeared. A portal which looked more like a mirror crack from space itself. "Everyone get in!"

"COVER ME!" Papyrus cartwheeled away (instead of admitting the reality that Frisk almost made him fall on his back) and had Dusttale!Papyrus replace him.

* * *

 

 

"I won't let you!" Frisk shot at the retreating figure but Dusttale!Sans used blue magic and caused the bullet to go off target. Dusttale!Papyrus blinked, looking at the bullet. " _You can do that?_ "

"i had eternity to practice with." Dusttale!Sans teleported beside Dream!Sans and thrusted the skeleton to a different course before a determined human (?) sliced the dreamer into two. "come on kiddies. move along."

"okay. coming!" Dream!Sans dashed as he continues to shoot the incoming predators. Papyrus landed on his feet (after he crashed on a shadow) and wiped a bead of sweat from the side of his skull. "LET'S GO!"

"You sure you're going to be-" Inktale!Sans paused and changed his sentence, "Ah why am I asking when you've done this more than ten times? Good luck!"

"i feel so much love." Dusttale!Sans clashed with Frisk's knife with a bone attack, stepping aside as he summoned a bone barricade when the human used a flame thrower. "woah! where did ya get the flame thrower?"

"Sans! Get out of my way! Please!" Frisk drops the weapon and sliced through the bones with a wakizashi, getting parried by their friend. "Please understand that I have to kill Papyrus! It's the only way!"

"sorry kid. that's a no." Dusttale!Sans smile lowered at how determined this pacifist is in their job. Frisk was shaking, but was still determined to finish what they started.

 

" _It was nice knowing me._ " Dusttale!Papyrus chuckled, " _At least this whole fiasco will end right?_ "

"Y-YEAH..." Papyrus nodded, "TOO BAD YOU DIDN'T GET PUNCHED OR SLAPPED THIS TIME."

 

[ _Rude! Not once did you help me._ ]

[YOU DESERVE IT.]

[ _You don't even pity a SOUL who got killed by his own brother._ ]

[I THOUGHT YOU ENJOY THAT?]

 

"papyrus. get your coccyx here right now." Dusttale!Sans hissed, getting pushed back by the human. Both skeletons looked at their murdery brother and Dusttale!Papyrus waved goodbye. " _See you._ "

"THANK YOU." Papyrus walked into the portal with the other two. Before the portal vanished, Frisk created a burst of energy, pushing everything back, and sped towards the portal.

 

* * *

[SAVE]  [LOAD]

* * *

 

" **Sorry I'm late.** "

  

" _Fashionably late?!_ _This is why you don't get your SOULs._ " Dusttale!Papyrus shakes his head, but Reapertale!Papyrus didn't respond. Few seconds before the Death god arrived, Frisk was thrown into the air only to be sliced and diced by the scythes and Gaster blasters above. It's a pretty gruesome bloodbath but the Dusttale!brother's didn't really care about that. Blinking, the ghost asked with a curious tone. " _Did you have trouble getting the material Classic asked you to get?_ "

“...Yes." Reapertale!Papyrus comments as he looked down on the floor, killing off the closest shadows around him with his blue and orange attacks. "Underswap Sans is dead and everyone knows their Papyrus is... gone. At this rate, memory restoration will occur in the following RESET unless we act upon it. The only good news I can give is the fact this chaos will end in the next ten hours. Reducing five million SOULs off four trillion won't affect the level of influence the Human will have upon the-?!”

"What are you doing?!" Reapertale!Papyrus asked, stupefied as Dusttale!Sans attacked him with a bone attack. Frowning, Dusttale!Sans muttered. " **i missed.** "

"Of course you'll miss because-?" Reapertale!Papyrus stared as he something emerged when he repositioned his robes. His companion who’s also wearing black and has crimson eyes... Why are they here? Reapertale!Chara asked the crew. “So this is where you went off to, trying to avenge Frisk?”   ~~~~

“You are going to die here **Chara**.” Reapertale!Papyrus stated with _a greater_ poker face and Reapertale!Chara grinned back. “You underestimate me skeleton.”

“It's your funeral, not that Sans _'s_ ~~and I~~ mind.” Reapertale!Papyrus finishes, sighing. ~~“But I will need to grab your SOUL before the Human absorbs it.”~~

 "can i kill them instead?" Dusttale!Sans elects himself but Dusttale!Papyrus giggles, " _You have bigger prey to fry Sans._ "

"but they won't stay dead." Dusttale!Sans rolled his eye lights, aware that the Human reappeared few seconds ago.

 

* * *

[ ~~SAVE~~ ]  [ **LOAD** ]

* * *

 

“?” Frisk's SOUL made Reapertale!Chara curious and asked their self-appointed guardian with a question mark. “Uh… Why does this Frisk feel different from ours?”

 

“They killed more than a billion lives and are still seeking for more to fulfill their desire for peace.” Reapertale!Papyrus squinted at Dusttale!Papyrus. Dusttale!Papyrus who's having an internal conversation with his brother, but looks like a staring contest in his point of view. Reapertale!Papyrus sighs. “Ghost. Didn’t I forbid you to materialize and meet your brother?”

"?" Dusttale!Papyrus breaks contact and stared at his god counterpart. " _And let the genocidal maniac kill everyone in the room?_ ”

Knowing that the death god is still staring at him, Dusttale!Papyrus holds his hands in the air. “ _ ~~Haha.~~ I get it. More than one killer. Very funny! It’s so funny I could just die!_ ”

“You should have told me earlier.” Reapertale!Papyrus explained with his scythe in the air. Dusttale!Papyrus inquired. “ _ ~~Did you know certain mortals can become stronger than gods~~ ... Usually, I would taunt you but it's getting **really** boring trying to do that with myself if you get what I mean?_ ”

“ ~~Let me disprove that rumor for you~~ … True.” It seems Reapertale!Papyrus and Dusttale!Papyrus are ~~n’t~~ the type to get along.

"You sound like good buddies though." Reapertale!Chara confessed, summoning out their scythe. Reapertale!Papyrus gives a smile, "If we were, he wouldn't be here in the first place."

" _I'm sorry but I don't like staying in one place such as the Underworld._ " Dusttale!Papyrus confessed, watching his brother kill the human without any remorse. " _Are you angry because I can feel you're angry and I don't get your reason as to why you're angry?_ " 

 

[ **FIGHT** ]  [MERCY]

 

* CRACK!

 

"honestly" Dusttale!Sans placed both hands in his pocket, looking away from the fallen human towards his brother. "am i really going to lose you if i kill the fucker?"

 

" _Language._ "

"tell me now."

" _Yes and no. YES because we're going to SAVE the others and NO because there will be a copy in our place._ "

"that sucks."

" _You can MANIPULATE the system when you get the SCRIPT._ "

"and still lose my own family member?"

" _You have Gaster as a replacement._ "

"hahaha"

" _You're still angry._ "

"how can you look at yourself so lowly?"

 

" _Because I am not worth any of this. I'm a pawn in the game. A cornerstone someone has to kick aside. There is nothing special with me unless you want to see Papyrus as the main character._ " Dusttale!Papyrus wondered why the heartless brother gave him a melancholic smile in response. It made the effort of not liking him so much harder unless you're scared of some dust and blood. " _You see myself so highly don't you? Can't you move on and think of other things such as your love life or dream job? That'll be swell. I mean. Come now. You are able to kill everyone for your goals, can't you do something as simple as moving on once you've achieved it? Like what you always do, sacrifices must be made for the greater good._ "

"..." Dusttale!Sans doesn't comment, eye lights turned dark when Dusttale!Papyrus refuses to see things his way.

 

"This Sansy is way stronger than ours." Reapertale!Chara commented as the dusty skeleton. "Can we keep him?"

"And watch the world burn? No thank you." Reapertale!Papyrus moves away with both hands raised in a defensive position.

  

*SMACK!

 

**PAPYRUS ??? ATK ??? DEF ???**

**HP 0/0**

*** You can't kill the dead.**

 

“ _What did you do that for?!_ ” Smacked on the face, Dusttale!Papyrus wished he saw this coming when the small skeleton emitted a dark aura. Dragged down by the scarf, both skeletons made eye contact.

  ~~~~

"i am not going to throw your life away because some retards can't keep their hands to themselves."

" _You have to because your brother insists on SAVING said retards from their doom._ "

"why does my brother like saving retards?"

" _I was predisposed this way!_ "

"you can change."

" _Easier said than done Sans_ _._ "

"would killing you help?"

" _I'm here arguing with you, what do you think? Even if you imprison and torture me, I'll **never change**._ "

 

‘please let one of them kill the other. please let one of them kill the other. Please let it be the annoying ghost. _'_ Reapertale!Papyrus prayed internally, staring at the duo's conversation. The death god doesn’t understand this font brother’s relationship very well, even if he’s visited countless numbers of them in the past.

 

"is it because of the world?"

" _Most likely._ _The world **hates** us remember?_ "

"shall i change the world then?"

" _You're too lazy to change it._ "

"i can learn."

" _That's what you said in the previous timelines._ "

"trust me this time."

" _I always trust you. Too much really... And even now._ "

"i'm not letting you go."

" _You are awfully persistent for a slob._ "

"of course. you're my brother."

" _Deletion isn't as painful as you think._ "

"forgetting's not as pleasing as you thought."

" _Touche._ "

   

“i’m not losing you again bro...” From threatening to worried, Dusttale!Sans must really have snapped out from his killing spree with the appearance of his revived brother. Dusttale!Papyrus holds both sides of his brother’s bone cheeks [pushing it a bit away for his sake] and gives a helpless smile. “ _For a logical monster, you can be really sentimental at times_ _._ ”

“if only you stop thinking of others...” Dusttale!Sans exhales, closing his eyes as the ghost held his face. " _Just accept the fact I'm dead and move on with your goal._ _ **I'm never going to change** but I'll be there when you need me._ ”

"that's why you're going to die." Dusttale!Sans retorts back but made no effort to shake the cold hands off him. "and that's the reason i can't let go."

" _"Is this the part where you're going to confess your sins and whatnot because I'm not a priest."_ " Dusttale!Papyrus joked, _"I wouldn't mind if you kill or not, as long as you don't regret the things you do."_

 

* * *

[ ~~SAVE~~ ]   [ **LOAD** ]

* * *

 

“N-now’s not the time to be sappy!” Reapertale!Papyrus yelled while coughing some dust out, noting the Human came out from nowhere. Plucking an arrow of justice off his shoulder from a heroic monster (?), the death god inquired. "I'm forgetting something, ain't I?"

“Ah Styx!" Reapertale!Papyrus saw Reapertale!Chara fighting against Frisk while surrounded by shadows. It'll be too difficult to reach but he has to before-

 

[ **FIGHT** ] [ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]

***End the lonely child.**

 

"?" Dusttale!Papyrus lets go and looks at the slow motion framework.

 

"..." Frisk grabbed onto the scythe, crimson eyes glowing. Tugging the anomaly close, Frisk asked in a whisper.

 

"here we go again." Dusttale!Sans commented, tired of the same event.

 

" ************** ?" Gaster blasters appeared behind the human.

 

* CRACK!

 

_"Chara!" Reapertale!Papyrus called out._

 

 

* * *

[CONTINUE]    [ **REWRITE THE SCRIPT** ]

* * *

 

 _“Isn’t it obvious? Humans are known to learn fast.” Reapertale!Chara_ [cringed at the soft gust of air towards their leg injury from a Gaster blaster blast. The same mistake that hit them in their world.] ~~Reapertale!Papyrus looked at the child and revised their statement. “Uh. Excuse me but this Human is a very **very** special case. In fact, can we elect the child with the title IT? **It** fits really well instead of them.”~~

~~“But **them** sounds more reasonable because they absorbed all those SOUL-Shoot!” Reapertale!Chara yelped and parried the knife attack. Flinging the enemy to the side, the anomaly teleported into a safe distance before summoning out several small versions of their scythe.~~

 

 ~~~~ [FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [ **MERCY** ]

***Spare the lonely child.**

 

~~“They are mocking me...” Reapertale!Chara twitched, watching with their very own eyes how the human dodged their attacks flawlessly and without effort. “It’s like with that bone bag all over again!”~~

~~“Well I can’t say you’re wrong since that Human has the memory of whoever they killed.” Reapertale!Papyrus explained, destroying the spawning Gaster blasters in the field- Together with the other arrow and fire projectiles heading their way. Reapertale!Chara threw their hands in the air, bringing forth sharp metal spikes from the ground.~~

~~“Where did you learn that?!” Reapertale!Papyrus exclaimed. The pseudo-death god shrugged, “I was improvising.”~~

 

~~[FIGHT] [ **ACT** ] [ITEM] [MERCY]~~

~~***Flirt.** ~~

 

~~“The hell is wrong with this kid?!” Reapertale!Chara shouted as they saw the kid wink with the strange hand gesture in front of them. Reapertale!Papyrus was growing exasperated with the constant spamming of bones in the air, answering his friend with a loud sigh after it. “I know they are distracting, but can you please stop entertaining the psycho with your reactions?!”~~

* * *

 

[ **DATA SELECTED** ]

* Frisk's decision

[FIGHT] [ACT] [ITEM] [ **MERCY** ]

***Spare the lonely child.**

 

[CHANGE WITH WHAT CURRENT DATA?]

* Frisk's decision

[ **FIGHT** ] [ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]

***End the lonely child.**

 

 

[ALL ACTIONS WILL BE MODIFIED?]

 

* **CONTINUE**    CANCEL

...

..

.

[WHAT ACTIONS WILL BE REWRITTEN?]

 

REAPERTALE: PAPYRUS OR CHARA

DUSTTALE: PAPYRUS OR SANS

OTHER UNIVERSES AVAILABLE:  * **????**

...

..

.

[WHAT ACTIONS WILL BE REWRITTEN?]

 

¿UNIVERSE?:  * **FRISK**

...

..

.

[WANT TO SAVE YOUR CHANGES TO ************ ?]

<PENALTY IS ALREADY IMPLEMENTED>

 

* **YES**    NO

...

..

.

[CHANGES HAVE BEEN IMPLEMENTED]

...

..

.

<PENALTY STATUS>

 

* PAPYRUS WILL BE UNABLE TO USE THE **MERCY** CONTROL FOR 2,533,453 TURNS.

 

* * *

 

"Again..." Frisk clenched their fist, eyes half-closed with sorrow.

"I'm sorry but under all circumstances available, you won't take their SOUL human." Reapertale!Papyrus reappears with Reapertale!Chara in his arms. Placing the kid down, he sighs. "Bloody Hell. Why do I keep doing this to myself?"

"W-what just happen?" Reapertale!Chara coughed out blood(?) but it's darker... Way darker. Reapertale!Chara tried to stand up, but nearly fell if it weren't for the scythe as their support. "M-My STATS?"

 

**CHARA 666 ATK 444 DEF**

**HP 10/20**

***They're your friend too.**

 

"2,533,453 TURNS...?" Dusttale!Papyrus repeated, listening to the announcement said aloud.

"about the rewrite" Dusttale!Sans' comment didn't make Dusttale!Papyrus feel any better. "how many times can you do it and to what extent?"

" _I don't use it often so I don't know. I only know that_ _the more I rewrite, the more I fall into DESPAIR._ " Dusttale!Papyrus smiles, " _But REWRITE is different from OVERWRITE since I have little leeway in changing any of the events._ "

"That's useless if you have no memories..." Dusttale!Sans muttered, "and explains why frisk wants to use it. they remember.."

" _Thanks Sans. I feel so happy you realize my superiority_ " Dusttale!Papyrus said sarcastically, dodging a bone attack just in time as it lodged itself onto a human's (?) head. " _Did I hurt my big brother's feelings?_ "

"you can't die paps. let it go through you." Dusttale!Sans really sounds like he's going to kill his brother. "and one more sass and you're going to get it."

" _I'm so scared~_ " Dusttale!Papyrus was still in his sarcastic mood until he was bonked on the skull by his brother. " _Ouch! That hurts!_ "

 

"lemme kiss the pain away, whiny baby."

" _Ack! No! *HISS!* Go away! Very disturbing!_ "

"gah! did you just scratch me?!"

" _No~! I just scratched your cheek bone._ "

"you..."

" _Oh god I'm sorry please have mercy on this LOVE-Filled SOUL_ _._ "

 

"Unless you're going to kill each other, you aren't allowed to do explicit PDA!" Reapertale!Papyrus ranted as the Dusttale!skelebros are 'playing' with each other.

 

" _He started it!_ "

"if i can't kill you, i'll humiliate you!"

" _I blame Nightmare for this!_ "

"all's fair in love and war."

" _No it isn't!_ "

 

 

"...." Reapertale!Papyrus is sure Dusttale!Sans isn't this talkative when the murderer tried to kill loads of humans & monsters last time he saw him in action. Maybe this is behind the scenes where Dusttale!Papyrus ruins Dusttale!Sans' image. 'So sad.'

"?" Reapertale!Chara watched the Human strike a familiar pose, watching seven golden stars illuminating and surrounding Frisk.

'Wait a second!' Reapertale!Chara instantly raises their defenses, knowing that it's too late to halt the process.

 ~~~~

[ **FIGHT** ] [ACT] [ITEM] [MERCY]

* You are filled with DETERMINATION.

  

“ _Stop moving_ _!_ ” Dusttale!Papyrus wraps his brother with his crimson scarf while Reapertale!Papyrus readies his scythe when the Human used a skill known as  ** **Judgement of the Sky God****.

* * *

 

Recovering from the attack, the skeletons lowered their defenses to see a larger group of shadows beside the human. Reapertale!Chara asked, finally healing their HP to max (which is twenty now). "How did they copy our Asgore's skill?"

"They're Frisk who obtained all the memories of those they killed." Reapertale!Papyrus looked at his DEF, decreased all the way to 1.

“so… we still can't kill the kid.” Dusttale!Sans commented, also DEF 1.

 

“ _Yes...?_ ” Dusttale!Papyrus doesn’t know why but his brother laughed, “ _I know you’re going to make a pun so let’s just get to the point okay?_ ”

“aw. it was even a good one.” Dusttale!Sans doesn’t sound so insisting. “but suit yourself.”

 

 **[FIGHT]**  [MERCY]

 

*CRACK!*

 

* * *

[ ~~SAVE~~ ]  **[LOAD]**  

* * *

 

 

“What did you do?!” Reapertale!Chara looked at the direction of the two skeletons. Aside from the fact these two have some sort of schizophrenia, they're pretty strong. Both did a combo attack with their eye lights filled with determination, but the older brother has a tint of violet. Reapertale!Chara asked, “Can you do that again?!”

"Don't-" Reapertale!Papyrus tries to stop, tired of the antic but the duo doesn’t seem to care about that.

“sure.” Dusttale!Sans agreed and his eye light flashed-

 

 **[FIGHT]**  [MERCY]

 

*CRACK!*

 

* * *

[ ~~SAVE~~ ]  **[LOAD]**

* * *

 

“I can't stop it.” Frisk sounds really pissed at the repetitive instant death they received from the duo. Reapertale!Chara turned to Reapertale!Papyrus and inquired, “Can you do that with your brother?”

“No. I don’t have enough synergy and EXP to do that.” Reapertale!Papyrus commented, staring at the duo who also destroyed the floating missiles. “This is the reason why I didn’t want you with your brother!”

“ _But_ _..._ ” Dusttale!Papyrus looks at Dusttale!Sans disapprovingly. Actually, Dusttale!Papyrus can only see Gaster blasters hovering in front of him. His brother’s Gaster blasters. His brother's Gaster blasters are protecting a ghost. “ _Sans? Don’t do this to me Sans. I can fight._ _ ** **I am not alive! Your fear is unfounded Sans!****_ ”

“it's a habit.” Dusttale!Sans gave a smile that Reapertale!Papyrus swore looked exactly the same as the original. It is also very effective, able to decrease the defense of any younger brother by the name of Papyrus. Strangely, Dusttale!Papyrus doesn't act very Papyrus-like, continuous to glare at his brother. " _If this keeps up, I'm holding strike._ "

“sheesh. fine fine. let’s go.” As soon as Dusttale!Sans finished his sentence, both skeletons vanished from the spot and Frisk had to dodge the erratic formation of bone attacks, series of gaster blasters and evade two invading opponents holding a sharp  ~~knife~~   ~~bone~~  object. Reapertale!Papyrus took the chance to rest, eating a piece of his brother's quiche.

 

'Not enough time!' Frisk thought, even if they remember the MOVES, the duo aren't giving any way for further movement. It also isn’t helpful that the skeleton brothers remembering the- 

 

*CRACK!*

 

* * *

[ ~~SAVE~~ ]  **[LOAD]**

* * *

 

Before Frisk could move, Dusttale!Sans was right behind them with a smile wide on his face-

 

* * *

[ ~~SAVE~~ ]  **[LOAD]**

* * *

 

 

"How strong is your other self?" Reapertale!Chara asked, staring at the FIGHT where the two brothers are actually chatting about their to-do list.

 

* * *

[ ~~SAVE~~ ]  **[LOAD]**

* * *

   

" ~~With the time he kept while wandering around the other timelines, as strong as his brother~~.  Decent." Reapertale!Papyrus munches, tasting something strangely familiar. "In my opinion, if you meet a Papyrus who refuses to FIGHT or a Papyrus who doesn't have the FIGHT ACT in them could only mean two things: Super strong or super weak."

"But you rarely fight." Reapertale!Chara hits the shoulder of the death god. Reapertale!Papyrus shakes his head, restating. "Let's make it more detailed then. The more my other self refuses to ACT differently even when the situation around him goes against the usual order, the stronger they are. That's the reason why we're three left. We refuse to ACT because that means going against the natural order."

"You're dumb." Reapertale!Chara throws their chocolate bar wrapper to the ground. Reapertale!Papyrus answers back, "I can agree with you on that one, but that's what I'm used to doing. If Sans were here, he'd give me a tedious one-to-one interrogation in the living room."

"Sad."

"Don't rub the salt Human."

“But the Underworld has a lot of salt.”

“One more word and you’ll find your body buried in that pile of salt.”

“Scary~”

 

* * *

[ ~~SAVE~~ ]  **[LOAD]**  

* * *

 

 

"How long will they keep going?" Reapertale!Chara munches on the chocolate they stole from the cupboard.

"Ghost can keep on going forever but not Sans." Reapertale!Papyrus licks the inside of the quiche, wondering why it tastes funny. "Since he's still alive, he has a limit."

 

* * *

[ ~~SAVE~~ ]  **[LOAD]**

* * *

  

"Then why are we resting?" Reapertale!Chara reasoned out. Reapertale!Papyrus pointed at the growing frustration of the kid.

 

* * *

[ ~~SAVE~~ ]  **[LOAD]**

* * *

 

"Because if we keep going, we’ll only be a burden. Frisk memorized our moves for an entire hour. Those two are plain erratic and high leveled, harder to comprehend."

 

* * *

[ ~~SAVE~~ ]  **[LOAD]**

* * *

 

" _You seem to be in a good mood._ " Dusttale!Papyrus comments, emphasizing the last words. " _So happy that you're_ _ ** **getting all my kills****_ _!_ "

"can't help it." Dusttale!Sans twirls a bone, "i'm used to killing solo."

" _I think you just don't want me killing._ "

"maybe~?"

" _OH MY GOD!_ "

"don't go  ** **dying****  on me, paps."

" _I SHOULD'VE_ _ ** **KNOCKED****_ _YOU OUT AND HAVE THEM_ _ ** **DRAG****_ _YOU TO SAFETY!_ "

"then i wooden cod up with our brother bondi-ng."

" _...._ "

"paps?"

“ _I wish we weren’t related._ ”

:( 

“ _Don’t give me that look. It’s unlike you._ ”

 

 

* * *

[ ~~SAVE~~ ]  **[LOAD]**

* * *

 

ATTACK   **[ACT]**   ITEM  MERCY

 

**SANS ??? ATK ??? DEF**

**HP ???/???**

***He's talking to a ghost.**

 

  
"How am I going to do this?" Frisk muttered to themselves, holding a knife as he stared at the duo. However,

 

ATTACK   **[ACT]**   ITEM  MERCY

 

**PAPYRUS ??? ATK 0 DEF**

**HP 0/0**

***He doesn't like puns.**

  

'Wha-?' Frisk turns to the direction of the mischievous ghost, who dematerialized when they did a warning shot on the other hand. Dodging the Gaster blaster partially, Frisk forgot. ‘they share memories.’

 

* Crack!

 

" ~~ _Sans._~~ bro. that's being rude." Dusttale!Sans copied his brother's line from the previous run. Dusttale!Papyrus frowned, " _I know what they were going to say._ "

" ~~who cares?~~  still." Dusttale!Sans doesn't sound like he meant it,  ~~happy again, releasing~~  watching the dead corpse fall from its impalement.  _He wished the skeleton wouldn't react so negatively on his decisions._  "and i'd be damned if i let you do whatever you're planning."

" _If I feel even an ounce of fatigue in you, I'm going to do_ ~~ _doing_~~ _it._ " Dusttale!Papyrus hums and dodges right in time before his brother's attack. " _Hey! You could have killed me there!_ "

 

"welp. it's fine since i can bring you back."

" _Abuse of power!_ "

"not when you owe me."

" _When have I ever owe you anything?!_ "

"when you decided to keep a secret from me."

" _I have a right of privacy!_ ~~ _Let it go Sans! Let it go!_~~ "

" ~~love you too bro~~. welp. i'm the judge."

" _That won't work_ ~~ _this time_~~ _in the multiverse,_ _ ** **brother!****_ "

“i’ll make it work.”

“ _That’s out of your control Sans!_ ”

“ah. but it seems i can given a  ** _particular_**  moment.”

 

" ** **Ghost.**** " Reapertale!Papyrus glared daggers to the ghost. Said-ghost looks away from his irksome brother and justified himself. " _It's not my fault Sans can see my memories, but that's okay since the world's ending soon._ ~~ _right?_~~ "

 

* * *

[ ~~SAVE~~ ]   ** **[LOAD]****  

* * *

 

 

"We won't know for sure Ghost? Depending on how much the world hates us, Sans might remember and I don't even want to know the repercussions." Reapertale!Papyrus shivered. Dusttale!Papyrus dragged his brother's SOUL to the side, causing said brother to go with the flow, and summoned a pillar of bones at the general location of the respawned child.

 

*CRACK!*

 

" _Temmie flakes. There goes my break away from my brother_ _._ " Dusttale!Papyrus made a fake disappointed sound. Whether Dusttale!Sans noticed it or not, the older brother added with an all-knowing smile. "get used to it, bro. this is going to take a  ** **long****  time."

"oh and if we **ever** finish this, we are going to have a talk." Dusttale!Sans knows his brother is making the WHY face. "no escaping or i'm killing undertale papyrus."

 

" ~~ _You are evil_~~ _._ _Why are you s_ _o evil?_ " Dusttale!Papyrus hissed and hated how he just keeps making the smaller skeleton smile. If only Papyrus knew how long it's been since Dusttale!Sans waited to get a chance to kill the freaking Human. Getting a chance to see his real brother revive and accepting him in all his being is also like winning a lottery versus all of his other self. That's really something. Dusttale!Sans grinned, _“i have no idea.”_

 

* * *

[ ~~SAVE~~ ]   ** **[LOAD]****

* * *

 

ATTACK   **[ACT]**   ITEM  MERCY

 

**SANS 999 ATK 1 DEF**

**HP ???/???**

 

*  ~~He's not planning to die today.~~

*  **If this keeps up, you are going to have a mad time.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~~[NEW GAME]~~ [CONTINUE]
> 
> Error!Sans: so.  
> Ink!Sans: Don't.  
> Error!Sans: but i want to.  
> Ink!Sans: I hate you.  
> UT!Papyrus: JUST GIVE ME MY BROTHER BACK.  
> Dream!Sans: We're tired.  
> Error!Sans: i c-can see that.  
> UT!Papyrus: IS THAT A YES?  
> Error!Sans: no.  
> UT!Papyrus: WARNOT!  
> Ink!Sans: Warnot?  
> Dream!Sans: A combination of why and not?  
> Error!Sans: but you're free to stay here with your brother.  
> Ink!Sans: That sounded so wrong.  
> UT!Papyrus: THAT MEANS I HAVE TO FIGHT THEN...  
> Error!Sans: Y-you're going to regret that.  
> UT!Papyrus: I KNOW BUT I'M LIKE THIS UNIVERSAL ROLE MODEL.  
> Error!Sans: (raises eyebrow)  
> UT!Papyrus: I HAVE TO THINK OF THE REPERCUSSIONS OF MY ACTIONS!  
> Dream!Sans: That got deep so quickly?!  
> UT!Papyrus: BLAME THE MULTIVERSE AND IT'S SHENANIGANS!  
> Error!Sans: I a-agree.  
> Inktale!Sans: ... (<\-- Protector of multiverse)  
> UT!Papyrus: STOP ASKING ME, YOU GUYS SHOULD BE THE ONE WHO HAS THE ANSWERS TO FIX THIS!  
> UT!Papyrus: YOU'RE A SANS RIGHT?!  
> Ink!Sans: Well yeah, but for the timeline to turn this way-
> 
> [Area gets darker]
> 
> Dream!Sans: Uh Error? Did you ask for someone to come?  
> Error!Sans: ~~shit. not you again.~~
> 
>  
> 
> **[CONTINUE]**

**Author's Note:**

> You want Blitzkrieg, you are going to get one.
> 
> I'm so sorry. I just really like writing fighting scenes and murder, but my friend is writing weird love things.
> 
> \ * o * / I need your opinion. REALLY IMPORTANT NOW SINCE I'M AT THE LAST CHAPTER.
> 
> [Inktale Sans and Dream!Sans vs Error!Sans and Nightmare!Sans - Who will win? OR shall I throw this out of the window and surprise you with a very sad unsatisfying ending? Hopefully, my battle interpretation of Dream!Sans' weapons aren't weak.]


End file.
